Fate
by Pches
Summary: Sequel to Destiny - Its been 3yrs since he left. And though it caused her a river of tears, Izzy got over him, and moved on with her life. But what happens when Jake returns? Will she finally get the closure she needs, or will old feelings resurface?
1. Prologue

When your heart is broken, the ache is so intense, so agonizing, you are convinced it will last forever. After the wedding, Izzy spent weeks in bed, balled up in her dark room, unable to stop crying, even in her sleep. There wasn't a pain-free second in her day. Everywhere she went, every noise she heard, even everything she smelled triggered memories of him. He was the last thought in her mind before she lost consciousness, the first when she opened her eyes, and the leading role in every last one of her dreams. So many nights she prayed not to wake up to the same agony. But life goes on even when you're convinced it won't.

When Bella called her, scared and frantic, begging for her help, who Izzy was at her core, came shining through. Like it or not, Bella had become part of her family, and you always help out family. She never imagined helping would involve saving the life of a human-vampire half-breed. It goes without saying the amount of commotion Bella's pregnancy caused in LaPush was colossal. It nearly tore the pack apart.

Knowing all too well what a mother felt for her child, even an unborn one, Izzy placed her emotional state on the back burner, using every last bit of energy to make sure Bella's baby was safe. It took many, many, many meetings between the pack, the elders, and the Cullens, and plenty of meddling from Izzy and the imprintees, to agree the baby should be born before any decision was taken.

When Renesmee Carlie Cullen, aka Nessie, was born, after only 20 days of gestation, Seth tagged along with Izzy to visit the baby. Behind the pack's back of course. One look into her chocolate brown eyes, and the kid imprinted. Problem solved. No packmember would ever hurt another's imprintee. Nessie became as much a part of the tribe as she was a Cullen. And the pack and the Cullens truly became a unison.

Edward was very understanding and accepting of the imprinting. He had always liked Seth, cared for the kid, seeing him as a little brother. A bond and mutual respect had grown between them after having fought together in battle. Claiming Seth had one of the purest minds he'd ever heard, Edward actually seemed happy to know who his daughter would end up with. Bella was not as happy.

The pregnancy itself nearly cost Bella her life, giving birth to Nessie put and end to it, as she and everyone knew it would. At the very last minute, without any other option, Edward had to do what he'd been wanting to avoid at all cost. Using his venom to save her, he ended her human life, and gave her a new one. The vampire transformation took about three days to complete, at which time Izzy, along with Nessie, and Seth, who didn't leave her side from the moment he set eyes on her, were kept at a distance. Not until they were sure Bella could control her impulses, did they allow the blood pumping trio back in the house. To everyone's surprise, Bella was very calm and in control of her newborn urges, easily taking on everything that went along with the new life. But just to make sure, Seth volunteered to play guinea pig, letting Bella sniff him out before she was allowed near Nessie and Izzy. Though it caused her a bit of trouble to be around the scent of their blood, Bella learned to handle it very quick. Everything was going great. Until the imprinting bomb was dropped.

Leah was not about to stand back and allow her little brother to go up to bat on his own. She was right behind him when Bella was given the news. For a split second, wild, newborn, mama vampire showed her ugly face, and Bella went for Seth's jugular. Leah, the fastest of the werewolves, took her head on before she got anywhere near the kid. The werewolf-vampire catfight nearly destroyed Esme's living room. But once it was stopped, and everyone had a chance to calm down and apologize, things were talked out and worked out. Luckily for Seth, everyone made peace and he was allowed to be Nessie's lapdog (lol)

Explaining the imprinting to Lala, who'd been dating Seth for a few months, was completely unaware of what he was, and couldn't possibly know the truth, was surely thought to be quite difficult. Given how close Izzy was to both parties, she was sure to find herself stuck in the middle. She was even worried it would cause a slight detachment between the girls. Wasn't she happily surprised to find out Lala had been planning on breaking it off, knowing that with their age difference, and her approaching leave to college, it was the best thing for everybody. They even stayed as cool friends. Bullet dodged.

Unfortunately, Nessie caused a few more headaches along the way. The uncertainty of her future was a little worrisome, no one knew when her growth and development would slow. They also didn't know how her existence would be explained to the general public. Oddly, it didn't take long to work that out. Seth spilled the werewolf beans to Charlie, allowing the chief to once again become a part of his daughter's life, not to mention his granddaughter's. Though the public story was that Nessie was Edward's biological niece, since their resemblance could not be hidden, and that he and Bella had adopted her, not many bought the story, including Charlie. Many went crazy trying to add up the math, others made up theories, like that Bella had been like one of those women on the Health channel, that didn't know they were pregnant until they were writhing in pain on the bathroom floor. Charlie didn't know exactly know what the Cullens were, nor did he want to know.. In the end, he just wanted his girls to be happy, and they were, so as long as he was a part of that, he learned, or pretended to, overlook the weird stuff. And there was plenty of it. It helped that he was dating Sue Clearwater. Funny, the father of a vampire with the mother of werewolves. If he only knew.

With the crisis over, and excitement wearing off, Izzy slowly went back into her depression. Everyone tried being encouraging and supportive, but pretending Jake had never existed, though done with the best intentions, was not the best way to go. Leah and Embry were he only ones she was able to break down with without worrying about what they thought. Leah knew exactly what she was going through, and she was an awesome friend. Embry missed Jake as much as she did, it was so easy to sit back and miss him together, rely on each other to get over the loss of someone so important in their lives. Billy was another person Izzy could count on regardless, the only other person who loved Jake with the same intensity as she did, and though he was her rock through many a time, she realized his pain seemed greater when he saw her crying over his son. She promised herself, as long as she could help it, she'd never cause him that kind of pain again.

Izzy spent countless weeks, waking every morning, hoping that was the day Jake returned. It never was. Her hope shrunk with the passing time, but her little secret kept growing. She wasn't embarrassed, she wasn't afraid, only reason she hid it was because it had been her intention for him to be the first to know. Sadly, that was not gonna happen. The time had arrived to sit everyone down.

She spent quite a few sleepless nights planning out how she was gonna do the grand reveal. Tell Ma first. No, tell Ma and her brothers first. Maybe it was better if she told the Cullens first, after all, Carlisle and Edward already knew. But the pack had to be on it too. Billy definitely had a right to know. Lala was her best friend, it was girl code the let her know. Chris would find out sooner or later, might as well hear it directly from her. Finally, after giving herself one too many headaches, she decided to invite everyone over to her house and tell them all at once.

Having over two dozen people you love and respect, staring back at you is intimidating enough, having to stand up and say the words "I'm 3 months pregnant", outright terrifying. The room went eerily silent for seconds that lasted a lifetime. Then it erupted in a variety of mixed emotions. Some cried, some laughed, and some cheered, but in the end, everyone was there for her, backing her up 100%.

When having the talk of her life with Ma, she was told to be ready to lose friends. Small town, teenage pregnancy, what a scandal, especially when the father was m.i.a. Izzy knew what to expect, she was almost certain which so-called friends would turn on her. She was sure she was ready, after all, gossip and scandal were her middle names, and she had thick skin. Maybe it was the hormones, but it did sting a little to become 'that girl', but after the crippling anguish of loosing the love of her life, that kind of thing seemed like being hit by a pebble after being crushed by a mountain, not even worth crying over.

Chris and Lala never faltered though. Not even when they became part of the gossip. What kind of gossip, you ask? Well, lets see, for starters, Lala's stomach was the focus point of many eyes for months, cause there was a pregnancy pact between the girls, don't you know. And then there were the teams. Team Jacob claimed Izzy's swollen belly was Chris's doing, and that poor Jake had been so heartbroken, he couldn't stand being in the same town with them and ran away. Team Chris on the other hand, claimed Jake was a an ass who seduced her, knocked her up, and then ran away, and that Chris was short of a saint for being with her. There were many more theories and rumors, and all equally ridiculous. 'Shake it off' Chris and Lala would say, being by Izzy's side through thick and thin.

Too bad the thickest of the thick was not something Izzy would rely on them for. Just as things were going great in Forks. Well, as well as they could go for Izzy, Nessie's life was in danger once again. Bella had gone hunting with Seth and Nessie, unaware the woods had eyes. Irina, part of the Denali clan, mate to a vampire the pack had killed, when he was gonna kill Bella, decided to stop by and make peace, after having turned her back on them during the newborn battle, and black balling their wedding. Seeing Bella, now a vampire, hunting with a werewolf, was enough to stir up all those bad feelings she had been trying to bury. The icing on the cake, seeing Nessie, who Irina believed was a vampire child the Cullens had turned, a major crime in the vampire world, one paid with death. Filled with anger, resentment, and overtaken by the need for vengeance, Irina ran to the Volturi, the royalty of the vampire world, the lawmakers, enforcers, and executioners.

Convincing the Volturi that Nessie was a half-breed, born and not made, was of utmost necessity. Given the chance to do so was a whole other story. Apart from the Volturi, the Cullens were the largest vampire coven in existence, attaining a unity among them than not even the Volturi could achieve, proving love would always be stronger than fear. The Cullens were considered a threat by the leaders of the Volturi, and the chance to get rid of them would not be passed by. It took the Cullens, the pack, the Denali clan, and many other clans from around the world, who joined the fight for justice, to as one stand against those who promised justice, yet twisted the rules and used them to their advantage.

Though everyone was certain a loss was eminent, they were ready to fight anyways. Izzy felt their determination and acceptance, but she couldn't become any more aware of it than when Bella showed up at her window the night before the confrontation. With a backpack filled with money, fake passports, and all kinds of documentation, she was begged to run with Nessie and care for her as her own. Bella was trusting her daughter's life to her. If a fight became inevitable, it'd be Seth's job to run with Nessie, and Izzy would be running with them. Thank god Alice arrived just in time, not only saving the day, but bearing proof Nessie's future was safe. It never got to the point of war, but seeing her loved ones run off to what they believed was a certain death, it was the hardest thing Izzy ever had to live through.

The year ended with a bang, but 2007 started out filled with happiness and tranquility. The confrontation was behind them, there had been no fight, and everyone was safe and happy, together, more united than ever before. One big family.

Valentine's day brought an enormous triple wedding, thanks to the little pixie. D and Leah, Sam and Emily, and Paul and Rachel were married under the moon, the stars, and thousands of twinkling lights. A canopy the size of a football field, dwarfed the clearing, everyone in Forks and LaPush under it, enjoying the elaborate festivities. With so much love in the air, it even gave others the courage to step up. Jared proposed to Kim, and to everyone's jaw-dropping surprise, Charlie proposed to Sue.

Spring time is known as mating season. For Izzy it was more like birthing time. She became a mother the morning of Saturday April the 14th. Joseph Eli Black was born at 10:22am, weighing 10lbs 2oz, and measuring 22 inches. A big boy. Just like his father. With Jake's tanned skin and her green eyes, he was a perfect mixture of them both.

Giving birth during Spring Break, and with countless volunteering babysitters, Izzy was able to return to school without a glitch. It wasn't always easy, but she graduated top of class on June 24th, 2 days before her 18th birthday.

With Jake as a father, and the Cullens as close family, having a werewolf son was assured. It was extremely important to Izzy, that Jojo, as her baby was nicknamed, be where he needed to be, close to his family, his roots, his tribe, close to those he would be brothers with someday. With Edward's help, Izzy bought the land adjacent to Billy's, and Esme designed and had her built an amazingly quaint and cozy house, with a new and upgraded version of Billy's barn house attached to it. Having vampire relatives who are realtors, architects, builders, and decorators, has it major perks. Izzy, Jojo, and Billy, were able to move into their new houses by then end of the summer, and the old Black house was handed down to Rachel and Paul.

Though she had more than enough money to sit pretty and not work a day in her life, it wasn't Izzy's style. Leaving for college was not an option, but knowing the desperate need Forks was in for a teen hangout, the idea for Umbrella was born, an arcade/bowling ally/diner/dance club for kids to have fun and let loose. She sat with her vampire miracle workers for weeks. Their hard work paid off. The doors opened on none other than Halloween night. Being all ages, with no alcoholic beverages, or smoking allowed, it became an instant hit. Teens loved it, and parents totally approved.

Though they left for Washington State a few weeks after graduation, Chris and Lala were always around, driving up on weekends, and breaks. Lala had been considered a part of them since their days of playing grease monkeys in Jake's old garage, but sometimes it was a little difficult for the guys to include Chris in their group. But they made it work, always making him feel welcomed. As a favor to Izzy.

Adamantly denying it had anything to do with Jake, Izzy didn't date, not anyone. Deep down, very, very deep down, she did carry the hope that he would return and they would be a family. Though she would never, ever admit it, not even to herself. It took her a very long time, and many tears, to accept it was possible to fall in love again. All the while Chris and Izzy got closer and closer. They eventually began dating, long distance of course, during the fall of 2008. After getting his associates degree, and returning to Forks in the summer of 2009, Chris became Forks High's soccer coach. Then on her 20th birthday, in a very romantic evening, Izzy would never forget, Chris got down on bended knee, and proposed in front of her enormous family. Her acceptance had mixed emotions. Some very subtle, others very loud and opinionated.

The truth was that Jake had been gone for three years. The tears had dried out, the wound had sealed, and though there would always be a scar, it was fading. The laughs, the adventures, and the daily craziness of her werewolf-vampire-loonies family, slowly replaced the memories of what was but never will be again.

D had become a cop, rapidly moving up the ladder until he worked right under Charlie. Mark was in New York, attending NYU. Andy had graduated and gone to California, attending UC-Berkley. Both returning to Forks every summer and winter break. After seeing her last kid head off to college, Ma decided to head back to San Diego, where she'd been the past year. Lala got her Nursing degree and returned to work at Fork's hospital. And from her Quileute family, babies soon started popping up, like Nathan, Paul and Rachel's little boy, Sammy, Sam and Emily's little girl, and her little sister was already on her way, and after years of trying, Leah was finally expecting Izzy's first nephew. Jojo had plenty of cousins to play and grow up with.

Life had definitely gone on. Any hopes of Jake's return, any fantasies of a fairy tale ending for him and Izzy were null. Chris had been the one to be by her side through all the ups and downs. He'd been her rock and her shoulder to lean on, from the pregnancy scandal, to Jojo's birth, to all the chaos along the way. He'd backed her up in all her plans, adventures, and endeavors. He loved Jojo like a son, and he accepted every crazy character of her beloved family. Chris might not have been her first choice to have her happily ever after with, but he was definitely her prince charming.

Sometimes Destiny is right in front of you, you're just too blind and stubborn to see it. Izzy had finally opened her eyes…


	2. October 2009

After a morning in Seattle, sampling thousands of bites of wedding cake, she was feeling a little queasy. Izzy loved the sugary yumminess just as much as the next girl, but after enough bites to make up a 3 tier cake, she was surprised she hadn't gone into a diabetic coma. Rubbing her stomach, she couldn't help but wonder where it all had gone in Alice and Rosalie's case since they didn't have working stomachs. Getting a nasty mental image, she decided not to go there, her stomach was weak enough without pouring fuel on the fire.

Trips outta town usually meant shopping. Especially with Rosalie and Alice. Thank the heavens they had to be back in time for their weekly staff meeting. She was not in the mood for sitting up, much less walking around shops for hours.

Umbrella was closed on Sundays and Mondays, but everyone met up there on Monday afternoons, to work out the weekly schedule, and discuss anything that might've come up. Having drunk a seven-up and alka-seltzer, Izzy was chilling in the back seat as Rosalie raced her beamer down the curves of the road, Alice happily ridding shot gun, playing dj.

The sun was hiding behind the tress by the time they drove up, and the lights inside the building could be seen from the front window, which meant the group was no doubt inside waiting on them. Just about all of them had a key to the place, since she'd learned it was easier than having to drive out everytime they needed something. Besides, all of them worked there in some way or another. Most people would be sick of each other after working together, then hanging out together, and in most cases, living together, but her loonies couldn't be together without having a good time. They enjoyed each other's company, and the way they did it, it hardly seemed like work.

Leah was the manager, in charge when Izzy was not around, but now that she was wobbling around, Rachel would soon be taking over that position. Edward had been doing the books from day one, handling all the financial aspects of the business. If there were bills to be paid, or money to be invested, saved, or paid out, he was the man to do it. Rosalie was a tech and mechanical whiz. When it came to fixing machines, lighting, anything electric, all Rose. Of course there couldn't be a good diner without good food, and no one knew food better than Emily. The menu, the cooks, anything culinary, nothing was served without Em's approval. Not that the guys didn't help with the taste testing. But having a two story business, the first floor consisting of a large arcade, a few bowling lanes, a lounging area with a couple of pool tables, and an attached diner, and the second floor being the dance club, it couldn't be done without plenty of people to run it smoothly. Kim and the dozen or so pups, including Seth, Brady and Collin, worked the first floor. And since no one could get a party started like Alice, Emmett, and Jared, they had way too much fun working the club on weekends. But with so many teens on a sugar rush, things would be chaos without the proper security keeping them in check. Who better to be in charge of security than Sam and Jasper, and Paul, Quil, and Embry made awesome bouncers. No one would be dumb enough to get outta line when you knew over 6 feet of muscle would be coming their way. Bella and Lala helped out from time to time. As did Mark and Andy when they were in town. The cooks and waitresses in the dinner were technically the only 'outsiders' working there.

With so many babies in the family, babysitting was on rotation, Sue and Esme being the main caregivers. Sue saw all kids as hers, she was auntie Sue to all of them, even Nessie. And to Esme, babysitting was a treat. She had always loved children, unfortunately she hadn't been blessed with any of her own, her adoptive children were all grown, and Nessie grew too fast to enjoy it properly. Mama Cullen was ecstatic when she was trusted with Jojo, Sammy, and Nathan. Being a part of their firsts, and spoiling them silly was the biggest gift anyone could've ever given her. Izzy woke up many a morning to find out Jojo had been kidnapped at some point during the night. How often was Jojo at the Cullen house? He had his own room there.

Izzy slipped on her heels as she got off the car, walking up to the door, which Edward was resting against, holding it open as he had seen them, or heard them, pull up. Bella was leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Just a step inside, Seth was sitting on a the floor, Nessie bouncing on one knee, licking a ginormous ice cream cone, and Claire on the other, her melting ice cream cone just as colossal. The pack always raided the kitchen during the meetings, no surprise Nessie and Claire would be a part of the raid. Sam and Jasper were sitting on a corner table, deep in discussion, looking over some floor plans. Emmett was booming orders, having the pups change posters, and move machines around. Em, Rachel, and Kim were in the kitchen, using Paul, Quil, and Embry as human garbage disposals, giving them every food that was close to expiration. Leah was relaxing in a booth, eating a hot-fudge sundae as D massaged her ever-growing belly. It had obviously been his day off, and with her due date getting closer, he spent every spare moment attached at her hip. It was actually kinda sweet.

Everyone looked up at her as she walked in. All the girls smiled. The guys frowned. It was of course the no-filter-when-speaking Quil who spoke up.

"**What's with the legs, and the heels, and everything?"**

Short dresses and heels were a bit uncommon for her, of course it wouldn't go unnoticed. Izzy was more of a jeans and cute tops type of girl, opting for boots or trendy shoes for work. But Rosalie and Alice, the fashionistas, expected her to dress up to their expectations whenever they went out. Before Izzy could explain that, the two vamps walked in behind her, similarly dressed. Their presence was apparently enough explanation.

The enlightening **"Oh"** was communal. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

At some point, every guy had turned into a brother. There were D, Sam, Paul, Jasper and Emmett, the big brothers, always looking out for her, many times over her, playing the daddy role, and usually getting on her nerves. Then there were Quil, Embry, Jared, and Edward, that like Mark, always wanted to know what she was up to, letting her do things on her own to a certain point. And then there were Seth, Collin, Brady, and the pups, that like Andy, were her partners in crime. Allowing her to do the crazy things the others wouldn't let her get way with, usually doing them with her. But no matter what category they fell into, they were all equally protective, and to a certain point, jealous, not liking when other guys looked at her in a way they didn't. In other words, she was a sister to them, not a woman, and being admired as one didn't always set well with them.

As was their usual routine, everyone gathered up in the diner area. It was funny how in-tune they were with one another, the move seemed almost choreographed. Most were still stuffing their mouths as they sat, which made it even funnier. Opening her laptop, Izzy got to the scheduling files and saw most of them had already worked out their shifts, which she had no problem with, there were only a few things left to sort out.

"**Ok"** she said getting everyone's attention **"Karaoke Thursday, who's gonna be in charge?"**

"**Anyone but Emmett and Jared!" **

"**Hey!"** They complained, causing everyone to laugh

"**I'm sorry guys"** Izzy tried her hardest not to laugh **"You know I love you both but…how I put this nicely?"**

"**You hog the mic, not letting anyone else take a turn" **Jasper finished her thought** "Which is cruel and unusual punishment considering you are tone deaf"**

"**Geesh, Jaz"** Bella chuckled **"She said **_**nicely**_**"**

"**I'm sorry…"** he snickered, his tone obvious that he wasn't **"…but if I have to hear them sing Billy Jean one more time… Carlisle will have to surgically remove the impaled microphone from their skulls"**

Emmett and Jasper looked slightly offended, not only at Jaspers comments, but at the fact the everyone was laughing, not one coming to their tone deaf defense.

"**We need to work on your definition of nice, bro"** Embry chuckled, clapping a smirking Jasper's back.

Emily announced the changes in the menu, which Alice envisioned would be a complete hit. Sam and Jasper barked out orders in regards to the rounds made around the place, inside and out. Edward announced they were going green, no more paychecks, funds would be deposited directly into bank accounts, which he had already set up. And Rose announced the changes in the machines, which the pups had helped her select.

"**You know I love you, Embry, right?"** Kim smiled, which meant she was about to say something not too lovingly, at least not in his opinion **"But I think we need a new bouncer at the door for the club"**

"**What the hell?"** he complained **"I do my job"**

"**You do" **she smiled sheepishly **"But you let in any girl who bats her eyes at you"**

"**Very true" **Alice added teasingly **"We end up with a club full of girls and a line a mile long of guys waiting to come in"**

"**That's right, bro, you do do that"** Quil laughed

All the guys jumped on the bandwagon. Embry gawked at them, no doubt making mental note of whose ass he was gonna kick later.

The pups were single, they were outta the question, Paul was married, and Quil had imprinted on Claire, but they were huge flirts, they weren't gonna work out either. Kim was too shy for the job. And though the Cullens could be found on the floor any day of the week, they usually tried to stay hidden. Not wanting people to wonder why they were all still around and not in college as they were supposed to be. Besides, at some point they all would have to leave, or stay and hide. The best person for the job was the only one she knew was too innocent to notice if anyone was flirting with him.

"Alright, Seth, you're bouncer from now on""Swe-eet!"

Leah smiled like a proud mama. Seth had grown a lot in the past three years. He was no longer the tall gawky kid who'd phased so young. At nearly 6'5, his figure had filled up with mass and muscle, the roundness of his features was long gone, leaving him as very handsome 18 year old, and no matter how much Izzy tried not to think about it, he reminder her so much of Jake.

"**Well"** Izzy sighed, shaking her head, trying to erase the thought outta her mind **"You guys know Halloween is usually the day we go all out, party time cause it happens to be our anniversary. 2 years this time. But it happens to fall on a Sunday. I've been asked a million times if we're gonna open or not. It'd be great for business, it's expected, and a lot of kids are looking forward to it, but we all have to decide on this. You wanna open, or we do the trick-or-treating thing?"**

The looks she got were hilarious.

"**Skip Halloween?" **Emmett gaped** "Hell no! We're a bunch of vampires and werewolves, Halloween is… like our Christmas, we gotta rock the shit out of it!"**

"**Emmett!" **Edward scolded, eying Nessie and Claire** "Language"**

"**Oh, Edward" **Bella chuckled** "They've heard worse"**

"**Seriously, Izz" **Alice stomped her little foot** "If we skip Halloween… I quit"**

"**We had the haunted house all worked out and everything" **Sam stated

"**And Sue and Esme are taking the kids trick-or-treating" **Rose added** "We had plans to be partying here…" **she bared her fangs** "…scaring the humans"**

"**We'd be partying anyways" **Emily shrugged** "Might as well make some money out of it"**

"**And give kids a place to go and have fun" **Kim added

The pups immediately went on a roll of why Halloween shouldn't be canceled. Apparently they had all talked it out before. From costumes, to contests, to roles at the haunted house, which no doubt would traumatize a few, they had been planning it for some time.

"**Ok, ok!"** she hollered, getting everyone to quiet down **"Halloween is on!"**

"**Good" **Leah smiled **"Cause I don't think I'll have the stuffing to fill out my pumpkin costume next year"** grabbing her stomach, she frowned **"At least, I hope not"**

The room erupted in laughter. With the business side of the meeting over, they went on with the Halloween plans. She kicked off her heels and made herself a mint tea, listening to all the possible costumes Alice wanted her to wear. Izzy nodded with no intention of wearing any, at least not the ones the pixie had in mind. She might be 20, but she was a mom, dressing as a genie, or a belly dancer was _so_ not gonna happen**. **

… ***** …***** … ***** …

He'd been roaming the same area of the Canadian border for weeks. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten so close. Over the past three years, he'd wondered that same region at least a dozen times. But the same thing that was pulling him back, happened to be the same thing that was keeping him away.

Too much time had gone by. He wasn't welcomed anymore. He couldn't return.

When he first ran off, he was so angry at himself for losing it so close to the girls he loved. He could've hurt Bella, he could've hurt Izz, he could've hurt many, could've killed them. The anger, the disappointment in himself, it was all he could comprehend, all his mind could process. He had to get away, had to leave, he wasn't worthy of their presence, he wasn't good enough to be around them.

By the time he calmed down, by the time his mind processed what he had done, it was too late to take it back. It had been nearly 6 months. The urge to go back was so strong. The need to be with her, to run to her side was so desperate, it was painful not to allow his body to go where it wanted to.

Sam had tried many times to talk to him, but it had all been static noise, he was never able to make out the words, probably cause he didn't want to. He wasn't even sure Sam could hear him, all he thought was for him to tell his dad he was ok. But after a few months, the noise was gone all together. He was all alone.

At first he thought the nostalgia had triggered the memories of all those homely scents that usually caused his eyes to sting. That was until he paid attention to his surroundings. It wasn't a memory. He had gotten way too close. Uncertainty had him frozen for a moment. Did he run away, again, or did he keep going where he'd been wanting to be for so long? He inhaled deeply. _God, I missed this so much!_

A knot formed in his throat. As much as he wanted to hug his father, to talk to his friends, to the pack, to see Izz, even if from a distance, the fear of their rejection had him turning in the opposite direction. He was gonna run when a voice filled his head. His mind had been lacking foreign thoughts for so long, it startled him.

"_Jacob?" _Sam sounded as startled as he felt.

"_I was just leaving"_ He didn't wanna sound guilty, but he couldn't help it. LaPush was no longer his land. He had no right to be there.

"_It will always be your land, Jake"_ Sam was a lot more calm and understanding than he wished. It would be so much better if he was pissed _"You're the one who made the decision to leave, we never kicked you out"_

"_I can't come back. I just can't, Sam. I won't be welcomed"_

"_You're not even gonna try?" _Sam was making him feel worse than he felt. Of course it was worth trying, but what would hurt more, to leave and never know what could've happened, or to be rejected by those he loved? _"You're gonna run again?"_

"_I've been running for so long"_

He wasn't sure if it had been a thought of resolution, or of melancholy.

"_Talk to the guys"_ Sam spoke before he pitied himself even further _"At least do that"_

So many thoughts and memories ran through his mind. A lifetime's worth. But the most vivid and prominent had been of the last year he'd spent there. Izz's jade green eyes would be burned in his memory until his last breath.

"_Ok"_

The word surprised even him. Was he actually gonna do it? Would he really stand face to face with those he grew up with, with those he fought with, with those he called brothers? Would he really set paw in Quileute land?

His paws spoke for him. He was running to first beach before he realized it.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

check out story pics and outfits at **www. photobucket .com / IzzyFate**


	3. Speaking Up

To make sure the town knew their intention was to give kids a safe yet fun place to let loose on their free time, and not somewhere to hide at when they were supposed to be in school, Umbrella was open Tues-Thrs 3pm to 10pm, Friday 3pm to 12am, and Saturday 10am –12am. Spring break, summer and winter breaks were the exception, opening 10am-10pm Tues-Thrs, and 10am-12am Friday and Saturday. Since school was in session, everyone had the morning off to do whatever they needed to do, which for the wolves was usually doing rounds or dealing with tribe stuff. The Cullens helped out plenty of times during the runs, probably when they were bored of doing whatever vampires usually did in their free time.

From day one, Alice and Rosalie showed up every morning, to dress Jojo, and select his outfits for the day, outfitsss cause there were always more than one. Heaven forbid if he had a speck of mud on him. The world would end. In another lifetime, mornings off for Izzy would've meant sleeping till noon, and taking her sweet time getting ready. When you have a very hyper 2 year old in the house, the odds of that happening are pretty much nonexistent. Rain or shine, which was usually rain, Jojo was up and around by 8am. And though the vampy aunts were as quiet as still water, he was definitely not.

After breakfast, it was cartoon time for Jojo and grandpa Billy, and work out time for her. Emmett and Paul had way too much fun roughing her up a bit during their kickboxing sessions. But through time she'd gotten faster and stronger, doing some damage of her own.

Tuesdays, Esme was on babysitting duty. But by the time Izzy was ready to go, Jojo was usually long gone, Jasper, or Emmett typically doing the kidnapping. Frequently, Seth would show up at noon, load up the Escalade with car seats, help Izzy strap in Sammy and Nathan, and ride with her to the Cullen house. This Tuesday however, he texted her he had tribe stuff. It was Emily who showed up to help. A little odd, but no biggie. Since there were deliveries scheduled, Em had to be in a little early. Izzy dropped her off on her way.

You couldn't go anywhere in town without seeing at least one wolf on the way, if you knew what to look for, and your vision was as heightened as hers that is. When she reached the Cullen house without even so much as a whiff from a wolf., she was definitely a little concerned. Unless there was something major going on, the pack never left the town completely unattended.

As she reached for her cell, a cold breeze on her right made her jump.

"**The elders wanted to meet with them"** Edward smiled, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, holding in a laugh, knowing well he had scared the hell outta her **"No need to worry"**

"**Of course not"** she breathed, her hand over her racing heart **"A possible heart attack is no reason to worry"**

With a laugh, he was no longer in the front seat, but unstraping giggly toddlers from the back. The kids didn't exactly know what the Cullens were, all they knew was they were different, and they were family, another bunch of uncles and aunts that spoiled them rotten. Though they treated all kids like family, Sammy and Nathan were extended family, treated a little more carefully. Jojo was true family, as much theirs as Izzy was. And he was a boy. A little werewolf. Edward, Jasper and Emmett loved roughhousing with him. Especially cause he buried his brows and growled when he was upset. Wonder where he got that from?

Bella ran up with Nessie and Jojo in tow, who shrieked in excitement as they saw her playmates, their cousins. Unlike the other kids, Nessie did know how different the pack was. Her wolf-people was what she called them. And thought they were years away from their initial phase, she knew Nathan and Jojo were wolf-people too, or wolf-babies as she called them.

"**Alice is waiting for you upstairs"** Bella stated, doing an awful job of hiding the teasing smile. Before Izzy could say anything, she and Edward grabbed the toddlers, and ran off with their little supernatural kiddies.

Though they had yet to set a date on the nuptials, Alice claimed things like invitations, cake, and blah blah blah, needed to be selected and ordered way ahead of time. Izzy had been bombarded with wedding crap from the moment she'd said yes.

Not everyone was happy about her engagement, much less the ceremony. Most went along with it, wanting her to be happy, but some had been very vocally against it. Alice was… accepting, but when Izzy had asked her to do the wedding, she knew the pixie would do what she does best, go all out and arrange the best wedding imaginable, regardless of how she felt about it.

As she walked in the house, the sound of laughter could be heard coming from the backyard, soft and whimsical from Esme, happy and excited from the kids, deep and husky from the guys, and a vibrating boom that could only come from Emmett. Izzy couldn't help but smile.

"**Up here!"** Alice called from the second floor. Her little head peaked over the rail **"My room!"**

It couldn't possibly be any good if they were heading to the pixie's room, aka makeover central. Something told her she was gonna be put through some kind of fashion show. Not uncommon, since Izzy had become their human Barbie.

As she walked into the room, Alice was placing a ginormous box on her bed.

"**Hey, Pix"**

With a smile from ear to ear, Alice zoomed over to her, pulling her to the bed **"I got something for you"**

"**I can see that"** she chuckled, eyeing the box.

"**Well"** Alice grunted impatiently **"Open it" **Before she could make a move, the pixie yanked the box open. Izzy's eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw the endless amount of white material being pulled out. **"I saw it and just had to get it. I think you'll love spectacular in it"**

The white dress was amazing, strapless with a straight neckline, a rouched bodice and a trumpet skirt of ruffled layers. It was definitely something she would've chosen, at least to try on, someday. At the moment, the idea of wearing it was somehow a bit overwhelming

"**A wedding dress?"** Her voice cracked a little though she tried to hide it **"You bought me a wedding dress? Isn't it customary for the **_**bride**_** to be involved in that decision?"**

"**I know, I know"** Alice smiled guiltily **"But its perfect. Try it on!" **she urged excitedly, holding the waterfall of fabric out to her **"If you don't absolutely fall in love with it, we can get another one"**

"**But you already bought it"**

"**So?"** the pixie shrugged her tiny shoulders **"You and Rose are the same size. She can always wear it for one of her weddings"**

"_**One**_** of her weddings?" **she frowned **"How many had she had?"**

"**Five since I've been with the family"** Alice said as if she was talking about having a cup of coffee **"They go through the motions every decade or so"**

"**O-kay"**

Alice laughed.** "Enough stalling" **Placing the dress in her hands, which weighed a ton, the pixie backed outta the room** "I'll be back in a few minutes. I gotta check the oven" **A proud smile crossed her face** "I'm baking brownies for the kids"**

And she was gone. Izzy flopped on the bed, dress in hands, the fabric creating a cascade of ruffles over her legs. Though she had accepted Chris's proposal, and had every intention on marrying him, she was hoping for a long engagement, enough to give her time to get used to the idea. It was very hard for her to jump into such a commitment, it wasn't just her life she was altering, it was Jojo's too. And then there was the whole, Chris can't know thing. She still needed to figure out how she was gonna go about keeping him in the dark once they were living together.

With a sigh, she placed the dress on the bed and began undressing. She could always hold on to it, right, its not like it came with an expiration date. In a year or so, when the date arrived, hopefully she'd still fit into it.

Though Chris was 6'2, they ended up at the same height when Izzy wore heels. She tried not to wear them when he was around. Of course Alice knew that, reason why there were white satin ballerina slippers sitting on the edge of the bed. Pixie thought of everything.

Getting into the dress was not easy. The weight, the amount of fabric, and the back zipper, made it difficult to maneuver herself into it, but after 15 minutes of wiggling and pulling, though tired and sweaty, it was on.

The pixie was right. The dress was perfect. Hugging every curve of her body, and ending in a flow of white waves, it was elegant and sexy, a total dream. She couldn't help but twirl around in front of the mirror. Jasper's cough caught her in mid-twirl. The giggle was of embarrassment more than anything.

"**How do I look?"**

"**Breathtaking"** he smiled. As she took another look of herself in the mirror, she caught Jasper's reflection in the mirror. It was not a good one. There was a lot on his mind he wasn't saying, a lot he'd been holding in. Normally she would ignore it, but because it was him, who usually hid his emotions, she couldn't help but looking at him, the question in her eyes. **"You will look stunning as you commit the biggest mistake of your life"**

She spun around on her heel, completely shocked at his comment. And slightly offended.** "I **_**love**_** Chris!" **The defensive tone in her voice bothered her.

"**I never said you didn't" **Jasper leaned on the doorway, knowing well she was fighting back the urge to punch him in the nose.** "We all know you love Chris. The problem ensues in the fact that you are not **_**in love**_** with him"**

Even though her blood boiled, and she wanted to yell and scream and tell him to go to hell, she couldn't. If there was anyone who knew exactly what she was felt, it would be Jasper.

"**I couldn't possibly love him any more"**

"**And that is precisely why marrying would be a mistake"** Edward stated as he jumped in through the window **"You will **_**never**_** love him any more"**

She grunted in annoyance, seriously wishing she had something to throw at them. Crossing her arms across her chest, she fought the urge to stomp her foot** "What the hell is this, an intervention?"**

"**We had to do something"** Emmett answered, waltzing in the room to plop himself on the bed. **"Dating the kid was fine, but marrying him is a whole different ball game all together, Izz"**

Alice, Rose and Bella were tactically m.i.a., which she knew could only mean one thing, they agreed with the guys, they just didn't wanna say it. Izzy was overwhelmed by a range of emotions, sadness, anger, annoyance, and frustration, to mention a few. She was in the verge of tears. Did they not understand how hard it was for her to get to that point, why would they wanna ruin it for her?

"**We are not trying to ruin anything for you"** Edward stated. Great, _that_ thought he was able to pick up loud and clear **"On the contrary, we would like to keep you from ruining your chance at true love and happiness"**

"**And how the hell do you know Chris is not that chance, ha?"**

"**Because never once have you looked at Chris the way you looked at Jake"**

She gasped. Low blow. She wanted to run, but Edward and Jasper were blocking the escape routes, strategically placing themselves between the door and the windows.

"**Do. Not. Bring **_**him**_** into this!"**

"**This is not about Jake" **As D walked in to the room, her tears escaped, feeling like burning fire as they ran down her cheeks. Deep down she knew they loved her and wanted to do what they thought was the best for her, but it felt like such a betrayal to have them turn on her like that. **"This is not about Chris either, sis, this is about **_**you**_**"** D rested back against the bathroom door, which Izzy had eyed as a possible way out. Not that they wouldn't have been waiting for her when she got out. **"If you were in love, …even if it was with…**

"…_**Mike Newton**_**"** Edward chimed in with disgust

"…**whoever"** D went on **"If we saw you smile at the sound of his name, or saw happiness radiate from you just cause he's in your life, or your face light up because he walked in the room, or disgustingly melt at his embrace…"** he smirked, trying to make light of it. He knew how much his words stung, cause every one reminded her of everything she once felt for Jake, and something she would never feel for someone else again. **"…then we would happily be cheering you on all the way with this wedding. But we haven't seen any of that, Izz. And quite frankly, it breaks our hearts to see you give up"**

"**Give up?"** She snorted in offense **"I don't give up. Never have, never will. Even if it kills me, I **_**always**_** keep going"**

"**So what do you call what you are doing now?"**Jasper asked. She opened her mouth to argue but he didn't allow her to do so **"You loved once, with all your heart. You gave every last bit of yourself and it didn't work out. The thought of allowing someone into your heart that way again scares you, understandable, but giving up on the idea of true love and happiness is unacceptable. Protecting yourself by settling for someone who loves you to the point of delusion, though he is a great guy, it is the sure way to an unfulfilled life"**

The look on all of their faces was the same and it hurt like hell cause she knew what it meant. Call her a masochist, but she had to hear them say the words.

"**Say it!"**

"**We can't be a part of this wedding"** D responded. The words felt like a painful punch to the chest, the air squeezing out of her lungs. And though one said it, by the way they all found elsewhere to look, the decision was a unanimous one.

"**Man from the green lagoon, ha?"** the words squeaked out of her, eyes stinging as she glared at Edward.

"**We will still be there for you"** Edward stated **"Supporting you…"**

"…**we just won't be a part of it" **D added **"Just present, family, special guests"**

She knew exactly what that meant, but once again, she needed the words. **"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

The next words out of D's mouth caused her to loose it completely, the waterworks flowing like the damn Niagara Falls** "I can't walk you down the aisle. We won't"**

… ******* … ***** … ***** …**

The meeting with the pack went a lot better than he expected. Sure, they were very short and distant with him, but when you're expecting a 'fuck off', the cold shoulder feels like a warm welcoming.

As was to expected, most were wary of him, unsure of why he was back, wondering if he wanted something, or if he was planning on staying for good. Some were upset with him, feeling betrayed by his abandonment, Quil and Embry, were hurt and upset, and Seth, felt disappointed yet sympathetic. To his surprise, Leah was not present, which made him wonder if she had given it up. And there were a lot more pups in the pack, all of which saw Jake with awe and wonder. He internally questioned whether the burst of pups had been nature taking its course, or due to a certain reason in particular.

A lot of information was given, yet it wasn't explained, and though he was filled with curiosity, he wasn't in any position to question things. Shocker number 1, there was no treaty line anymore, the Cullens were not only allowed, but welcomed in LaPush. Shocker number 2, Bella had a daughter, a half-breed daughter, who happened to be Seth's imprintee. And shocker number 3, though most of her family was long gone, Izz had stayed in town.

Instructions were given as well. He had never been good at taking orders, and that hadn't changed, especially after being his own Alpha for so long, but considering he had some major ass kissing to do to be allowed back in his land, he had to bite his tongue and agree. Order number 1, when visiting his dad, it had to be in the afternoon. Not in the morning, not in the evening, only in the afternoon. Order number 2, he had to leave Izz alone. He could not show himself, or go anywhere near her until they allowed him to. It pissed him off a little, but he understood the guys were afraid he would hurt her again. Truth be told, he didn't argue on that one because deep down he was afraid of talking to her. Knowing her, she would surely use him as target practice for everything he put her through.

Jake would sure as hell not gonna be parading around town. He was not ready to deal with the questions, the looks and the gossip his return would sure cause. And he definitely would not be going near Izz, she shouldn't see him and he was afraid of talking to her. But he did have to see her, even if from afar.

In wolf form, Sam was the only one who could read his thoughts, but only those Jake wanted him to hear. Unless they caught his trail, or followed him, there was no way for the pack to know where he was at, or where he was heading.

He was outside of Izz's house, hiding within the trees, before he knew it. Her alluring scent still lingered, yet it was only a weak trace in the air. It was easy to tell she no longer lived there. She visited often, but she didn't live there. The garage was open, inside was Izz's old bike, and D's Honda was parked beside it. Apparently, the house was now D's. The house was filled with only two scents, both familiar, one was D's, but the other, he somehow knew, but couldn't pinpoint.

He had no way of knowing where Izz lived. He would definitely be able to locate her scent, but a terrifying thought kept him from moving, what if she lived with someone?

Taking a few steps, an engine roar approached and he just had to stop and look back. Though she should've left, he stayed low and stared as a black Escalade pulled up in the driveway.

His heart pounded, his knees weakened and his stomach did summersaults as the driver's side door opened, that scent of sweet honeysuckle hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was a good thing he was well hidden within the deep woods cause he couldn't move an inch.

The auburn highlights in those chestnut curls glistened in the little sunlight Fork's skies offered. In a royal blue blouse, blue jeans, and boots, the glorious creature was curvy and voluptuous, not the girl he left, not his Izz, but a women, the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She reached in to get a box from the back seat, and as she got up, her eyes looked straight ahead, in his direction, at him.

Loosing himself in the glorious jade abyss of her lovely eyes, each thought and feeling Jake had once denied to himself arose with a vengeance. Everything inside him became undone. All the lines that held him to his life were sliced away, everything that made him who he was, his name, himself disconnected in that second. New strings held him where he was. Not strings but millions of steel cables all tying him to one thing, to the very center of the universe. He could see that now, how the universe swirled around one point. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place he stood. It was this beautiful woman before him, his Izz. He had been so stupid! _It had always been his Izz._

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

check out story pics and outfits at **www. photobucket .com / IzzyFate**


	4. Face to Face

In a trance, Jake stared into Izz's glorious eyes, recognizing how stupid he had been all along, ignoring what his heart had been telling him, ignoring what his friends, his brothers had said from day one. Izz had always been his imprintee, he had just been too damn stubborn and hard headed to admit it, even to himself.

As she closed the car door, turned away and walked towards the front steps, reigning in his body and denying it what it wanted, was physically painful. Every molecule in his being was screaming at him, wanting to hold her in his arms, wanting to feel her skin, her warmth, wanting to inhale her scent, not just wanting, but needing.

The front door of the yellow house swung open and Jake nearly gasped. Leah wobbled out, her belly full, round, and big. Well that certainly explained her absence at the pack meeting. Long gone was the female werewolf who considered herself cursed, and walked around growling, hating the world. Her hair was no longer a short, spiky mess, but a curtain of black satin flowing down to her shoulders, and over were the days of cut offs and tank tops, she practically glowed in her bronze maternity dress and flats. The wide smile on her face was just another indication of how happy and serene her life was now. Jake was happy for her.

As her hand went to rest on the top of her swollen middle, the diamond solitaire and golden band caught his eye. She was married. Wow, Leah had married D. She was now Izz's sister in law.

"**Hey, there Preggos"** Izz smiled at her, and though he'd missed that sight with an agonizing intensity, it filled him with sadness. The smile was small, forced, not that carefree, breathtaking smile he had replayed so many times in his mind. Something was wrong.

"**These stairs might as well be the grand canyon right now"** Leah grunted as she made the labored decent. **"You just missed your brother"**

Leah smiled as she gave Izz a hug, or attempted to since the belly got in the way. Izz's roll of eyes was not caught by her sister-in-law as the embrace was returned.

"**No, I didn't"** Izz stated coldly **"He was at the Cullen house"**

Leah studied Izz's face and frowned **"Oh, oh, what happened?"**

"**What makes you think something happened?"**

"**Besides the fact that you've got that 'sharpen the stakes and get the silver bullets' look?"** Leah cocked her brow with a smirk

"**Ugh!"** Izz grunted, tilting her head back, her curls bouncing off her lower back. Leah shook her head, something saying she knew exactly what had happened. Whatever it was. With a loud sigh, Izz looked at Leah once again **"Can we not talk about this right now, Lee? I'm not in the mood…" **she rubbed Leah's belly **"…and you don't need the drama"**

Leah's hands went to her belly, grabbing it like a basket ball** "If this kid can't handle a little drama, he aint gonna make it in this family"** she smirked, causing exactly what she had intended to, making Izz laugh. **"Hey" **she placed a hand on Izz's shoulders "**I'm here. Whenever you do wanna talk, ok?"**

Izz nodded and held out the box she had been holding in her left hand, which up to that point, both had ignored.** "From Esme"**_ Esme? Mama vampire?_

Leah sighed** "They do know I'm not always gonna be pregnant, right?" **Izz smiled.** "I mean, how much maternity clothes do they think I need?"**

"**I think they have a feeling you're gonna be going through this a few more times" **Izz smiled, wiggling her brows. Leah shrugged with a smile, as she took the box, the idea of having a few more seemed to be more than ok with her.

The fact that the Cullens were giving Leah gifts, and she was taking them, was something Jake couldn't get over. Exactly how close had the tribe gotten with the bloodsuckers? Had it been due to Seth's imprinting, or had it been something else? He knew the only one who would be willing to give him any answers would be the kid. Too bad talking to Seth meant looking for him precisely at the Cullen house. _Great!_

He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of seeing the Cullens just yet. Last time he'd seen them had been when he crashed Edward and Bella's wedding, and made the spectacle of his life. Lord knows how they felt about him, or how they would react to his return. Then there was Emmett. The big leech would probably be more than happy to turn Jake into a chew toy over what had happened with Izz. But if he'd had the balls to finally face the pack, the Cullens should be a piece of cake. Besides, now that he was back, now that he knew Izz was his imprintee, he wasn't going anywhere, and he needed answers.

Izz and Leah were discussing baby shower ideas as Jake ran off. Leaving Izz was like stretching a rubber band, the harder he pulled away, the stronger the pull was to yank him back. Staying away from her was gonna be a hellava lot harder than he ever anticipated.

As he ran to the one place he never expected to be ever set foot in again, he couldn't help but notice how strong the scent of the pack was in that part of the woods. They went there often. What the hell had happened while he was away? The sickly sweet stench of saccharine burned his nose the closer he got. He'd memorized the Cullen scents, and they were all there, but there was also a new one he didn't recognize. He felt a pang hit his stomach as he realized who the new scent belonged to. He'd spent such a long time blocking it outta his mind, he'd nearly forgotten the Bella he had walked away from at her wedding was no longer the same Bella he would find.

His nose flared at the ablaze he was inflicting on it, and it intensified as the scents got stronger, closer, coming his way actually. From the sound of footfalls, almost silent, he knew exactly who was coming, 7 vampires and a wolf. It didn't take long for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Blondie, Jasper, Tinkerbell, Edward and Seth to appear from within the trees. Allowing him to phase back, they all looked away for a second, before their eyes returned to him, Alice was the only one with a wide smile on her face, though the other faces were unreadable, they weren't exactly hostile.

Since Edward, the mind-reading bloodsucker, could read his thoughts, Jake thought he would be the first to speak. Shockingly, he wasn't.

"**About fucking time!"** Emmett boomed, causing him to frown, a bit startled, honestly. Esme scowled sternly at him before turning to Jake with a warm smile**. **

"**That's Emmett's eloquent way of saying, welcome back"** Edward smiled crookedly **"Lets just say… we've been expecting you"**

Jake was beyond confused as she turned to Seth** "We need to talk, kid"**

Carlisle spoke before Seth did** "Yes, Jacob. We have **_**lots**_** to talk about"**

"**You're gonna wanna sit down for this, Fido" **Blondie smirked** "You're about to be taken for quite a ride"**

Boy, was she right!

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

After the stupid intervention-style attack, sleep did not come easy for Izzy that night. Bella had spent the afternoon with her at Umbrella, helping out and making sure she didn't take out her anger and frustration on any innocent bystanders. And though everyone knew how much she hated being away from Edward, Bella refused to leave Izzy alone that night, insisting on a movie night with the kids, shocking the hell outta her when she asked to spend the night over with Nessie.

At some point everyone had spent a night at her house, sleepovers were very common at Izzy's, or stayovers as was the case with the vampires. Bella however, had always been the exception, Nessie, plenty of times, Bella, not once. Until that night that is. Bella dealt with the munchkins as Izzy tried drowning her problems in the steamy bathtub, and then her vampire babysitter watched over everyone as she spent the night tossing and turning. Though the incident at the Cullen house was not brought up, it was easy to tell Bella was concerned, probably afraid Izzy would eventually loose it and go postal on the guys. She couldn't say it didn't cross her mind a few times.

Though Seth showed up bright and early the next morning, Izzy had been up for a while. The girls got ready for a good workout as Seth ran off with Nessie and Jojo, talking about some scavenger hunt he and Paul were taking the kids on. Nessie was only 3 years old, but physically she was around 9, and though Jojo was 2 ½, due to his father's genes, he was roughly the size of a 5yr old. Thanks to the Cullens' teachings, the kids were more articulate and mature than most, and the pack often forgot how young the kids really were, taking them in all sorts of adventures. But if there was ever a thing the moms could be absolutely certain of, was that no matter what wolf or vamp the kids were with, they would be always be 100% safe. They never worried.

As a human, Bella had hated anything that involved sweating. She had never been sporty, or outdoorsy, or coordinated for that matter, so working out had been considered torture in her mind. As a vampire however, learning how to fight was something she considered crucial. After the newborn battle, and the confrontation with the Volturi, she wanted to make sure if there were ever to be a fight again, she could contribute without being a liability. To Izzy, working out, particularly kickboxing, had always been a good stress reliever, and a fun way to keep in shape, especially after having Jojo. But given her increased strength and speed, deep down she also wanted to make sure she was never benched during a fight again.

Normally, Emmett, Jasper, Paul or Embry dropped by for a good sparing session, but the vamps were smart enough not to show their faces that morning, Paul was with the kiddos, and Embry was surely with them, or busy somewhere. No need for them anyways, Bella and Izzy had plenty of fun, a good workout, and nice landscaping done as they karate-chopped and high-kicked unruly trees that had been messing up Izzy's backyard.

According to the Cullens, the honeymoon stage of vampire marriages lasted about a decade or so, and it showed. After 18 hours, Bella felt she'd been away from her hubby far too long, and was getting itchy for some Edward loving. Izzy had work, and a few meetings to get ready for, so after their workout, once assured Izzy was not gonna go Van-Helsing on her husband and in-laws, Bella finally ran home.

As the owner of a successful business, as Umbrella had fortunately become, from time to time Izzy had requests for business meetings with those who wanted to sponsor, or be affiliated with the establishment in some way. Most of the time it was gaming companies who wanted an exclusivity deal, or beverage and or snack brands wanting the same. It usually never led to anything, but it was her responsibility to listen to the offers, ponder over them carefully, and then decide what was best for the business.

Dealing with someone as young as herself, most execs had preconceived notions, and certain mindsets going into these meetings. For the most part, they believed she was a kid who'd opened up the business on a whim and had gotten extremely lucky. Showing up to conferences in her usual attire did not go too well. In other words, seeing a young lady in jeans and a t-shirt, usually meant inexperienced, naïve, or worse, slow, to them. She learned real quick that if she wanted to be taken seriously, and treated with the prosper respect, she had to look the part, and definitely act the part. An emerald green sweater dress and matching heels was certainly appropriate for the setting, and as far as the acting went, she had gotten that down quite a while ago. It was like turning on a switch, click, business owner, to the facts-Izzy, click, regular, down to earth-Izzy. Piece of cake.

Since the Escalade was the designated kiddie-towing vehicle, it was only used when the space was necessary. It also happened to be the wheels they guys used when they went out together, or when riding with her somewhere, since they cramped up in her beamer. Leaving the suv in the garage, Izzy headed out on her silver m3. The ride to work always seemed so short when she was flooring down the road.

As the locale filled with kids, and everyone did their thing downstairs, she was locked-up in the conference room upstairs, longing for the loud commotion of sugar-filled teens, the music and beeping of the machines, and the amusement her job was. The meetings were everything she expected, we offer you this, we promise you that, together we can blah, blah, blah. Usually she was good at getting through them, but in her current state of mind, she'd been ready to throw her chair across the room on a few occasions. The hours seemed to last an eternity.

With the conferences finally done, and the execs gone, so was she. After those mind-numbing meetings with the stuck-up execs, she desperately needed a few hours of alone time. Izzy loved the busy hustle of work, and knew it would've been a good distraction from the crap going on with her family, the boys to be exact, but she was not in the mood to be there.

Leah and Rachel arrived just in time. With them there to handle things, Izzy escaped to the Zen her room would offer. A bubbly hot bath, a good book, and nice background music would be the perfect remedy to her disposition. With a quick wave goodbye, she was on her way. She got as far as the parking lot. As she slid under the wheel, Esme slipped into the passenger's seat, balancing two, giant, container-filled bags on her knees.

"**Brought you some lunch"** Mama Cullen smiled **"Wong's" **The 5 star Chinese restaurant in Seattle. How the vamps managed to get the stuff home while it was still warm, was something she could never figure out** "Your favorite"**

Izzy cocked her brow **"Is this a peace offering for letting me go down on my own yesterday?" **Esme winced a little. Izzy wanted to be pissed at her too, but, who could possibly get mad at that face? Instead of telling her everything she had planned on telling them, she sighed. Esme did the same

"**Has anything really changed, honey?" **With the concerned-mom look she was known for, Esme squeezed her hand **"Deep down you knew all along how they felt about your relationship with Chris. It might've been subconsciously, but I believe it is the reason you didn't explode at them when they finally decided to express their disagreement vocally"** Very true. Of course Izzy had known all along the guys were against her being with Chris, in a serious manner. It was just so much easier to pretend everything was ok when they played nice and went along with it. **"The wedding is not before long, there is time for people to change their minds. Why worry about it now?" **With that warm smile, Esme's choice of words almost went undetected. People, not guys. Meaning there was still time for _Izzy_ to change her mind as well. But she was not gonna change her mind. Was she? She wanted to assure herself the answer was definitely no, but in the back of her mind a question was floating, why hadn't Alice assured them the wedding was definitely happening? Was there a reason Alice wasn't standing up for her, had the pixie _seen _something? Ignoring Izzy's obvious internal dilemma, Esme held out the bagged containers of food **"Truce?"**

Ugh. She was right. There was plenty of time to deal with debaters later. The wedding wasn't happening right now or anything. With a smile of resolution, Izzy took the bags** "Truce" **Without another word, after a chilly kiss on the cheek, Mama Cullen was gone.

The evening was approaching, and she'd missed lunch, the scent of the yummy food made her stomach rumble. Esme had made sure to bring more than enough food for a few, probably thinking Izzy'd get mobbed by the guys. It was gonna be have dinner with Billy for a change, and he just happened to love Chinese food as much as she did. As she raced to LaPush, her mind wandered, and ended up racing as much as her wheels.

Izzy had never deciphered her relationship with Chris, probably cause she was afraid of what she'd find. When she was with him, he made her happy, he made her smile, made her forget all the pain she'd been though, all the problems that had arrived in her life after Jake had left. He loved her unconditionally, loved Jojo, her large, crazy-ass family, and accepted all the madness that constantly went on. When she looked into those hazel eyes of his, she was certain of the love she had for him. But when he was gone, when she was on her own, she didn't miss him and yearn for him as she knew she should. It was so easy to go on about her life as if he was nothing more than a good friend. She grunted loudly in annoyance. _Damn boys!_ They'd gotten what they wanted, to make her doubt.

Izzy's house and Billy's house were not only side to side, but connected through a hallway, which Jojo ran through constantly. There was a door on either side of that hallway, but they'd never been used. Visitors walked back and forth between houses, and used either door, but Izzy and Billy always made sure to use their own, for privacy and courtesy issues. While at home, they were comfortable to go back and forth, but though they didn't knock, they did announce themselves when coming.

With hands full of bags, Izzy pushed the kitchen's screen door open with her butt. Normally, she would kick her shoes off at that point, especially when she was wearing heels as she was, but given the darn things had straps, that was a no-go.

From the sounds coming through the hallway as she walked across her living room, Billy was home, and doing some tv watching. She smiled. The idea of kicking off her heels, curling up in Billy's couch, and hanging with him while watching some tv and chowing down some good food, sounded like an excellent way to wind down for the evening.

"**Hey, Billy!"** she called out as she reached his end of the hallway. He was in his wheelchair, as usual, a bit past the dining room. The Cullens had given him the motorized beauty for Christmas and he loved the thing. Due to the breakfast nook, Izzy could only see the top of his head**. "Hope you hungry! **Placing the bags on the counter, she turned to grab some plates from the dishwasher, where his plates and glasses usually were.** "Esme got us some of that awesome Chinese food from Seattle" **

Suddenly realizingBilly hadn't wheeled over to great her with his wide smile and cheery banter, as he always did, or even answered her, or acknowledged her in any way, Izzy straightened and rapidly spun on her heel. Something was very wrong. Using every last bit of her enhanced speed, she was beside him in a heartbeat, and her world stopped.

The high top of the counter had made it impossible for Izzy to perceive someone had been knelt before Billy. As he stood to his full height of 6'9, and those dark, deep set eyes of his burned into hers, her heart went into overdrive, her muscles turned to mush, and her body forgot to function properly. The day she'd known would come sooner or later, the moment she'd feared all along, had finally arrived.

Even more handsome than she remembered him, his face looked sharper, defined, distinguished, his muscular body was even stronger than it had been, radiating warmth, and that musty, earthy scent she had always loved. Half of her wanted to punch him right in the nose. Maybe run him over with the car a few times, inflict some physical pain in return for all the emotional pain he had caused her. But she couldn't deny there was also that other half, which wanted to wrap her arms around him, the one that had this urging impulse to jump into his arms and kiss him, and maybe give him a little tour of her bedroom.

As she stood face to face with Jake, a sharp exhale was the only display of emotion she allowed her body to betray her with.


	5. Emotions

His little chat with the Cullens had thrown his entire world for a loop. Bella's absence from the talk fest surprised Jake a little, but Edward informed that because his departure had affected her almost as much as it did Izz, and because the girls were so close now, Bella, like Izz, needed to be eased into the news of his return. The bloodsucker was worried his wifey might forget she was a "vegetarian" for a sec, ignore Jake had once been her best friend, and go for his jugular.

Bella was a vampire, he expected as much, but a sister to Izz? Never would've seen that one coming. How crazy was it that is was precisely Izz who fought nail and tooth for Bella and Edward's daughter, getting the elders and the imprintees involved, getting them to convince the pack not to jump the gun and try killing the baby before it was born and they were able to see she was harmless. But that was his Izz, heart of gold. And with him outta the picture, the girls got over their rivalry and bonded.

Izz, Seth's imprinting, and the bonding over apparently dooming times was what solidified the friendship between the Cullens and the pack. Everything made sense. They went from allies, to friends, to family and Jake had missed it all.

The confrontation with the Volturi hit him hard though. Knowing so many he held so dear to his heart would've perished, and he wouldn't have been there to help, or be part of that, crushed him. It had been his duty to be there with his brothers, yet he wasn't. They had every right to feel angry and betrayed. It was gonna take a lot to win their trust and respect again. But he would never stop trying.

Chatty little Alice had been more than happy to fill him in on all the small stuff that went on in Forks and LaPush during his absence. Graduations, college departures, returns, weddings, kids, so much had happened. And all without him.

The information he'd desired the most was what wasn't given to him. Sam had ordered Seth, and asked the Cullens, not to go there when it involved Izz. All they told him was what he already knew, she was in town, and she was ok. Only news was finding out she owned a place downtown called Umbrella, where most worked at, or helped out from time to time. Not very helpful, other than to let him know where to go when he wanted to catch glimpses of her.

After digesting all the information, Mama Vampire stuffed him with food, Blondie gave him a haircut, claiming it was absolutely necessary, and done as a public service because looking at him was offensive to the eyes, and then Alice all but threw him in the shower. He'd been running around as a wolf for so long, human things, like eating cooked food, haircuts, and clothes, were just memories. Walking was a little weird, let's not mention the rest. He shouldn't have been surprised when he found clothes and sneakers laid out for him, simple yet expensive, and the perfect size. They had definitely been waiting for him. At least he was gonna look presentable to see his dad.

Nothing makes a guy feel worse, than being treated with hospitality and kindness when he knows he doesn't deserve it. As much as he wanted to say 'peace out' and run the hell outta there, without looking back, with the pack giving him the cold shoulder, he was gonna need the Cullens if he was ever gonna have a chance at getting near Izz again. Thanking them for everything, he walked outta vamp central, only to have keys tossed at him.

"**Mom moved into Charlie's after their wedding, Leah and D live in their own home, and I stay in D's old apartment when I'm not here"** Seth smiled **"The old Clearwater place is empty, bro, feel free to use it"**

"**Thanks" **he smiled, clapping the kid's shoulder

The rule had been not to visit his dad during the mornings or evenings. He knew 5pm was pushing it a little, but it wasn't technically evening, yet. Funny how no one thought of letting him know his dad's house, his old house, was not where he was gonna find him. The old barn house looked exactly the same, it had been repainted recently, but still everything he remembered. A knot had formed in his throat just at the sight of it. Upon closer inspection, he realized the little house wasn't the same. The curtains were different, there were flowers on the window sills, and looking through the window, the inside color, and décor were also dissimilar, brighter, newer. The shed he'd called a garage was still there, but his dad's truck was missing. That's when he focused on the mailbox. Lahote was handwritten in white letters. The house was not his dad's anymore; it was Paul and Rachel's.

Not knowing where to go, he was glad to see a little kid walking down the road. When asked where Billy Black lived, the kid looked at him like he was slow, understandable since everyone knew where everyone lived in smalls towns, especially in reservations like LaPush. Being lead to the coupled houses a few yards down, Jake was a bit shocked, and wondered who his father was living with.

At first sight, the houses looked any other in Forks, a little different than those of the rez, but not completely out of place. Up close, however, their quaint appearance took a back seat to the elegance and modernity. The bloodsuckers' touch was all over them. Odd. And even more confusing. If Paul and Rachel had the old house, the only logical explanation would be that Rebecca had moved back with her husband. And from the look of things, had won some major moolah in one of his surfing contests. But why the hell would anyone trade Hawaii for LaPush?

As he got closer, he was overwhelmed by Izz's sweet scent of honeysuckle. It was incredibly strong, as it had been at her old house when she lived there. But it didn't make sense. Why would Izz be living in LaPush? Why would she be living with his dad? His dad's scent was strong as well, but it wasn't the only one, there was a second male scent, apart from those of the guys, which were all there. Another guy lived there, another wolf, but not one he knew. Horror struck him. What if Izz was with another wolf? Why would they live with his dad? It didn't make sense, and his mind was about to blow a fuse.

Hoping his father would welcome him home, would forgive him, and take pity on him, letting him know what the hell was going on, Jake walked over to the red house, which he knew was his father's, not only because it was a new and improved version of their old home, but because his scent was stamped all over it.

As he expected, the front door was open, and the screen was unlocked. The interior of the house was everything you'd expect to find in a man's house, lots of hardwood, lots of earthy colors, giant tv, and comfy couches. But little things like curtains, accents, and appliances were easily detected as a girl's touch, he'd had plenty of help getting the house to his liking. Izz and Tink came to mind. The house was specially designed for a handicapped person, from the height of things, to the amp spaces, that had definitely been Mama Vampire's doing.

The house wasn't the only thing that got an upgrade, at the dining table, which was big enough to fit the entire pack, his dad was writing, making a list of some sort. His back was to him, and he was sitting on a state-of-the-art electric wheelchair that looked like a mobile La-z-boy. The moment Jake stepped foot in the house, his father's eyes turned to him. He was knelt before him, hugging him with all his force before he even thought of it. They were not men known to cry, but tears were unavoidable.

His dad didn't say a word, just held him, running his palm over his spiky hair. It was a long moment before either of them could move. Looking into each other's eyes, the longing was there, he had missed him just as much.

"**Dad…"** he wasn't sure of what to say, sorry, forgive me?

"…**don't"** his dad interrupted, shaking his head **"You're back, you're here, that's all that matters anymore"**

"But…"

"**Just don't do that to me again, I'm an old man, remember?"** he smirked, the creases at his mouth and eyes deepening** "I can't handle this crap no more"**

With a smile, he hugged his father once again. He really didn't deserve any of them. The Cullens had proved to be real friends, his dad had just proven once again, he was the best father in the world, and he was a major douche bag who didn't deserve any of them. But he was determined to become worthy.

Men are known for being unable to verbally express their feelings, Jake and his dad were no exception. But there was no need to say anything, knelt before his father, clinging on to him, like his touch would heal him and protect him for everything and anything, he was telling the old man how much he missed him, how much it hurt to stay away, how sorry he was, and how much he needed his forgiveness. With his strong arms tightly around him, his rough hands rubbing his head as he did when he was a child, his father was telling him how much he was loved, how much he was missed, and how welcomed he was. At that moment he was not a 6'9, 300lbs werewolf made of muscle and capable of destroying mature vampires with his bare teeth, at that moment he was the young kid who'd needed his father for so long.

They were so caught up in the moment; the sounds of someone approaching went unheard until it was too late.

The scent was the first thing he registered. That heavenly scent that he'd never been able to resist. Running away would've been the thing to do, maybe subconsciously he didn't want to, well consciously either, but he knew he should, he was unable to move though. He was frozen solid as her lovely voice filled the room.

"**Hey, Billy!"** she called out, walking into the kitchen **"Hope you hungry!" **The look in his dad's face was as loud as if it would've been the words 'don't run', yeah, like he could** "Esme got us some of that awesome Chinese food from Seattle"**

He might as well have been a 12 year old, scared little boy, he wanted to run and hide. He was not scared; he was down right terrified of Izz's reaction. He didn't have to wait long for it. When his dad didn't answer her, she knew something was wrong. In a flash she was at his side, reminding him why he loved her so much, he could literally smell the concern, and the love radiate from her. But just as quick as it came, it was gone.

Though he wanted nothing more than to look at her for endless hours, too much at once would have him passing out like a sissy. Slowly moving his eyes up, he admired the magnificence that she was, from her forest green heels, to her sexy, bare legs, from ankle to mid-thigh, to the matching sweater dress that hugged her curvy hips, small waist, and voluptuous breasts, to the splendor of her face, and the glory of her jade eyes that had his heart pounding so loud, his ears hurt.

She didn't move a muscle, didn't show any emotion at all. Which wasn't exactly a good thing. He was ready to run at any moment, fearing the feelings would suddenly explode and she began to chase him through the rez with a butcher knife in hand. He was sure there were a few wolves that'd be willing to help with the hunting.

A sharp exhale blew her breath into his face. Jake had to close his eyes to keep his knees from buckling. He needed to hold her, he was dying to touch her, but he couldn't.

"**Hello"** she stated, cold and detached, squaring her shoulders, lifting her chin up, making it clear he had no impact on her whatsoever. Didn't that bitch-slap his ego. And crushed his heart into oblivion. Removing her eyes from him, as if in dismissal, she turned to his dad **"I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't alone. Food's in the kitchen…" **she turned back to him, her eyes foreign, the way you look at a stranger you just met **"…feel free to have some dinner" **her face warmed as she squeezed his dad's shoulder **"I'll be in my room if you need anything"** Her room?

"**You're not working tonight?"** his dad asked

"**Nah"** she shook her head **"I'm taking the night off" **Concern filled his dad's face. Jake had made the right assumption back at Leah's house, something was bothering her. Besides him. She noticed the 'dad' look and a smile crossed her face, gone when she glanced over at him, but softening as she returned her eyes to the old man **"We'll talk later"**

Without any further acknowledgement, she turned away, her curls brushing his chest along the way. Hell no, he was not gonna allow things to go down that way. Grabbing a hold of her left arm, he stopped her, spinning her around.

"**Please don't go"**

She looked beyond shocked, her eyes wide as she stared where his hand made contact with her skin. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips, and he couldn't help but smile as he slid his fingers down her arm. That is until they reached her hand. On her ring finger, was a triangular rock the size of a marble, green, slightly lighter than her lovely eyes. It wasn't an ordinary ring, and the moment that thought hit him, he squeezed on her fingers. With hostile strength, she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

He was still staring at her ring when small footsteps approached, entering the house. From the corner of his eye, he saw a little boy running up to his dad. Since he couldn't take his eyes off Izz, he noticed the way she tensed up at the sight of him.

"**Gampa, gampa, I won!"** the little voice shrilled

"**This time"** a slightly older voice laughed as loud steps approached.

Jake couldn't take his eyes off Izz. She was frozen, sheer horror overtaking her as Embry ran in laughing **"Damn, these kids are fast!"**

It was easy to tell the moment Embry caught sight of him, he went silent mid-laugh. The entire room was eerily silent. Izz's eyes were focused on the little person before his dad. As Jake turned to see him, he knew why.

"**Mama, mama, I won!"** the little man beamed as he ran, jumping into Izz's arms.

"**I heard"** she smiled, catching him and balancing him on her hip with too much easiness, obvious the practice she had at it. Her eyes were a bit teary as she glanced over at him, who was holding on to the wall, to make sure not to keel over.

Noticing the stranger in the room, the little boy jumped off his mom's arms and walked up to him. Everyone stared speechless, and Jake's heart stopped. The other male scent, that foreign faint scent of wolf belonged to that young boy. With Izz's lovely green eyes, and a slightly more defined nose than his own, a smaller version of himself looked up at him. To love someone with all your heart when you've only seen him for a mere second, nothing could compare to that. The feeling was indescribable.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Seeing Jake face to face with his son for the first time, her heart melted. There was no way to even imagine when it would happen, much less how, but to see way they looked at each other, there was no way to deny that blood called. They didn't even know each other, yet they already loved each other. She didn't wanna cry, but she couldn't help it.

Nessie had quietly walked to Izzy's side, and images flooded her mind as the small hand squeezed hers. Though she didn't know Jake personally, she knew well who he was. Images of Edward with her, Sam with Sammy, and Paul with Nathan, then those of Jake and Jojo flashed. She wanted to know if Jake was Jojo's dad. Izzy nodded. The images that followed nearly broke her. All the times Izzy had cried during the first year Jake had left. The sadness in her face as the days went on. Nessie was worried about her, worried she would cry again.

"**I'm ok"** she assured Nessie in a whisper.

She stared at Jake and Jojo, and Embry and Billy stared at her, with wide, worried eyes. Jake squatted down to Jojo's height, a smile of love and pride filling his face. Everyone in the room had completely disappeared to him at the moment. And it was ok. No matter what he had done to her, no matter what he had put her through, Jojo was as much his as he was hers, he was his father, and their relationship was completely separate to the one he had once had with her. She might wanna go hunting him with silver bullets, but she would never, ever, use Jojo to get back at him.

"**What's your name, little man?"** Jake smiled at Jojo, who was already smiling at him.

"**Jojo"**

"**That's what we call you"** Nessie corrected. Jake's eyes flared as he took in her little face. With Edward's facial features and bronze ringlets, and Bella's chocolate brown eyes, there was no way he couldn't tell who she was.

"**His name is Joseph"** Billy stated

"**Joseph" **Jake repeated with a smile, his eyes taking in every last bit of his son.

"**Joseph Eli Black" **Izzy added, causing Jake's eyes to flash to her. The words needed to be said, but it was incredibly hard, and scary, like jumping into an abyss without a parachute. With a deep breath, she took the plunge **"Your son"**

Jake's legs finally gave out, his butt making a very loud thud as it hit the hardwood floor. Jojo and Nessie giggled, Embry and Billy stared, unsure of what to do, and Izzy wasn't any better. It's not like she was about to run over and comfort him.

The way his dark eyes burned into hers, she knew what was on his mind, but it was not the time or place to have that conversation. She was so not gonna open up _that _can of worms in front of the kids. Ok, ok, sure, she could've asked Embry take them somewhere, but the truth, she wasn't ready to go there yet. Hell, she was still trying to process the fact that her baby-daddy was back.

"**Why don't we go get some ice cream…"** she quickly suggested, picking up Jojo, and taking Nessie's hand **"…while Uncle Embry helps Jake get some fresh air"**

Embry didn't pick up on the not so subtle hint, Billy had to nudge him, and Izzy had to tilt her head in Jake's direction, who was still staring at her, looking not to stable.

"**Oh, yeah"** Embry stuttered, walking over to help Jake **"Lets… go outside, man"** he grunted under the heavy load **"You need to clear your head"**

Before Jake snapped out of his daze and stopped her, she ran off with the kids, heading down the hall to her house. With a fake smile, she sat the little ones at the kitchen table, made them sundaes, not really sure how, and left them stuffing their faces before she completely lost it. Locking herself in the downstairs bathroom, she finally broke down, slumping down to the tile floor, crying her eyes out, letting all the emotions flood through her at free reign.

A year crying for him, a year trying to get over him, another convincing herself she had moved on, and all it took was one touch to end up at ground zero again, crumpled up in a dark room, crying her eyes out over the guy who had walked out on her. A simple contact from his fiery hand and she was once again that 16 year old girl who fell madly in love with Jacob Black...

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

Ok, ok, so I didn't wanna leave you waiting lol (you're welcome) but come on, peeps, you gotta be less stingy with those comments! Let me know whatcha thinking!

And don't forget to check out story pics and outfits at **www. photobucket .com / IzzyFate**


	6. Boilings Points

Everything was spinning, his stomach was doing summersaults, his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, and his muscles were less solid than jello. If it wasn't for Embry holding up most of his weight, Jake would've probably been holding onto the floor, afraid of falling off of it too.

"**I'm a dad"** he repeated for the hundredth time, still not able to wrap his mind around the concept **"I have a son"**

"**Ye-ah, yeah" **Embry grunted as they reached the trees past the backyard, letting Jake's weight fall onto the lush ground** "We've known that for over two years"**

He had been a father for over two years, and been completely unaware of it. He'd missed the first two years of his son's life, if that wasn't a major life fuck up, he didn't know what was. Had he known, he would've never left, had he returned, he would've found out. So many question floated through his head. Why didn't Izz tell him she'd been pregnant? Why didn't anyone tell him? And Jojo, what did he know about the whole situation? What did he know about him?

"**Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Why did she let me leave?"**

Growing up, Jake and Embry had been like brothers, practically inseparable, together, they had gone through just about everything. Jake had seen his friend upset, he'd seen him sad, even scared, but never had he seen him react the way he did then. Embry's body tensed, trembling a bit as his hands curled into fists, so tight his knuckles whitened, his eyes lighting up with fury as he gazed at him.

"**Oh, fuck no! You are not about to turn this on Izz! **_**You**_** chose to leave. **_**You **_**decided to stay away.**_** You did that!**_** All on your own"**

Known for his calm and easy-going demeanor, Embry's irritated outburst startled Jake a bit, causing him to snap out of his own mental overload. The only other person his friend had ever defended that way, had been his mom, for him to have such a reaction, it meant he cared very deeply for Izz and Jojo. Though Jake wanted to believe the relationship between Embry and Izz was nothing more than a strong friendship, a bond that became stronger during his absence, he couldn't help but wonder just how deep it really was.

But Jake wasn't stupid. Questioning Embry on his feelings for Izz, would not only destroy their friendship for good, if they ever were to have one again, but ruin all his chances of being accepted once more. The best thing to do was diffuse the situation. Using a softer, more soothing tone, he tried the talking thing once again.

"**Did you know?"**

With a couple of deep breaths, Embry slowly calmed, taking a seat on the ground, just a few feet from him. Resting back against a tree, he shook his head.

"**She announced it to all of us about two months after you were gone" **

"**Why did she…"** he began to get agitated again, but Embry's instant strain caused him to halt and rephrase in a different tone **"Did she know? When I left, did she already know?"**

Jake knew him far too well, the hand fidgeting and eye roaming was his way of saying he knew a lot, but wasn't gonna say much. And as it always had, that type of discussion was making Embry uncomfortable as hell.

"**Look, Jake"** Embry held his eyes for a second before turning them back to his fidgeting hands **"Izz has made it very clear that she, and she alone, can discuss any of this with you. If you want answers, you gotta ask her" **

He didn't know what to say to that. Of course it was Izz's right to tell him or not tell him what she pleased, but he desperately needed answers and highly doubted she was gonna be willing to talk to him anytime soon. Jake had no idea how she'd gotten the gabby bunch to keep it shut, but no one was squeaking a peep.

Asking further questions was useless, but he just couldn't help it.

"**She's engaged isn't she?"** Embry looked away, his deliberate silence answering the question. Getting ran over by a semi would've hurt less **"Who?"**

Embry's eyes never turned to him, they stared at Izz's house instead, as if he was debating whether to tell him or not. Unfortunately for Jake, Embry's loyalty had shifted elsewhere.

"**You gotta ask **_**her**_**"**

The roar from Izz's beamer caused them to turn towards the driveway, only to see her haul ass outta there**. **From the looks of things, both had the same urge, to run after her, they also made the same decision, stay put and let her be.When Jake turned to whom he still considered his best friend, Embry was standing, staring down the road, his face filled with concern.

"**You love her?"**

The words had blurted out before he could stop them, but once they were out, Jake prayed the answer he got was not the was he was dreading. _Anyone but Embry, please, don't let it be him!_

"**Yeah"** Embry nodded. It was a good thing Jake was already on the floor, cause that's where he would've ended up anyway. His heart froze mid-beat, and though he knew it wasn't a good thing, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted the damn thing working anyway. Slowly, Embry turned and looked at him straight in the eye **"That's my sister. Of course I love her" **A loud sigh of relief rushed outta him as he fell back. It was too much damn drama for one day. As he scrubbed his face with his hands, Embry chuckled **"I'm not the one you gotta worry about" **

Relief didn't last long, the reality was there was someone he did have to worry about. Someone Izz was engaged to, someone she might be in love with. Whoever that was, he had Jake to worry about now.

His body worked again, for the most part, though he still felt a little wobbly as he stood. Embry took a step closer, clearly ready to catch him in case he keeled over again, but he didn't make a move to help him. The anger and resentment in his friend was understandable, but no matter what went down between them, Jake knew Embry would always be his brother.

"**Thanks, bro"** Jake's words caught Embry off guard, causing him to bury his brows as he snapped his head in his direction **"Thanks for…**_**everything**_**"**

Staring into the green abyss of the surrounding forest, Embry half-smiled** "You and I were brothers long before this werewolf thing" **The memories they shared were evident in his face.** "The moment you fell in love with her, she became one of us, she became my sister, Jake. You will always be my brother, she will always be my sister, and Jojo's my nephew, I love that munchkin to death. We're family. Family looks out for one another, there's nothing to thank me for" **Without thinking it, Jake's arms were around his best friend, the embrace was quickly returned.As fast as it happened, it was over, and though it was short, it'd been well needed. The words weren't said, and it would be a while before things went back to normal between them, but they would definitely get there because there was still a lot of love. **" I gotta go. You know, check up on the pups"** Embry stated, moving around, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the moment.

Jake would've loved to hang out with the wolves for a while, get reacquainted with his brothers, get to know the pups, get them to open up to him again, and find a way to prove to them he was back for good and was one of them once again. But there was still a lot he needed to talk to his dad about, especially when it came to Izz and Jojo living there. How exactly did that work? Did her fiancé live there too? Why did she move? When? The surge of questions began to get him lightheaded again.

Izz had always been extremely close to her family, he couldn't fathom the thought of them turning their back on her due to her pregnancy. Just the thought of the possibility of such a thing, that he could've caused such a thing, killed him.

"**Embry?"** he called as his friend began to disappear within the trees. Shifting his weight on his right leg, Embry turned his back to face him. **"How bad was it?"**

The sigh and look on his face told him it had been very bad. Even with the distance between them, raising their voices wasn't necessary thanks to acute werewolf senses, but lowering his voice was a clear indication the words were hard to say.

"**It nearly killed her, Jake. When you left…there were times I thought…" **clearing his throat kept his voice from cracking. For a moment Jake thought they were both gonna end up crying.** "You remember Bella, when Edward left?" **Jake winced, remembering. It had been hell watching Bella, imagining Izz going through that, it was too much to handle **"Well add to that a teen pregnancy, a scandal, an impossibility that nearly tore our pack apart, a confrontation that nearly caused us all our lives, and a kid without his father" **The knot in Jake's throat got bigger and bigger **"But she's a tough one" **Embry smiled with plenty of brotherly pride **"I don't think there's a damn thing that girl can't do"**

Embry ran off, and Jake stood there, staring at the trees where he his friend had disappeared through. "Nothing she couldn't do". Like stop loving him, like get over him, like falling in love with someone else. But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe that list could also include, forgiving him, loving him again, being his again. He had no idea how to do it, or how long it would take him, but if it was the last thing he ever did, Jake would win Izz's heart once again…

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Once she got a hold of herself, and washed her face so the kids wouldn't see the raccoon-like mess she'd turned into, Izzy packed up Nessie and Jojo and rushed them into the car. She had no idea where they were headed, but staying home was not an option. LaPush itself was included in that 'home' category, Em's house, Rachel's house, and Kim's house were out, Lala was working, and though Leah was definitely someone she could break down with, D was home. Still plenty mad at him, she didn't even wanna look at her brother at the moment, going to his house was not happening.

Racing down the road, she circled the town a few times before heading to the Cullen house. They were about halfway there when pieces of an unfinished mental puzzle began to fall into place. The Cullens had known Jake was back all along. Of course they knew! That had been the reason for the boys' little intervention. Now it made sense. If she wanted to hurt them before, now she was ready to kill.

It was a good thing the damn bloodsuckers weren't home when she got there. It wouldn't have been a pretty picture.

Leaving the kids in the playroom, knee deep in crayons and coloring books, Izzy went downstairs to the living room, where she paced for about and hour. The pacing should've calmed her down, instead, all the emotions inside collided and simmered, to the point they weren't just gonna boil over, but become a catastrophic explosion.

She didn't know who to be angrier at, Jake, for everything he caused, for returning and turning her world upside down, at her family, for not warning her, for allowing her to be sideswiped like that, or at herself, for allowing this guy to affect her in such a way. Round and around the living room she went.

The sweet vampiry scent reached her before the nearly silent sound of their footsteps. Bella was the first to appear through the side window wall, and lord knows what she saw, but the moment her set eyes on Izzy, she froze. The moment Izzy looked into her golden eyes, she completely lost it.

What happened next was a blur. Every thought, every fear, every emotion she had been hiding and burying inside herself for the past three years, came rushing out at once. All she remembered was the crying and sobbing and the incomprehensible mumbling and wailing she couldn't control. When she finally calmed down enough for her brain to begin functioning to somewhat normal capability, Izzy was sitting on the couch, with her head between her knees, someone rubbing her back.

With the hyperventilating under control, she looked up to find six vampires huddled around her, looking on with worried eyes, none sure of what was going on, much less of what to do. Carlisle was doing the doctor thing, examining her, talking about a nervous breakdown and suggesting a sedative to calm her nerves, all while Bella knelt before her, holding her hand.

A hankie was offered to her, which she took and used to wipe her snotty face. It was a good thing she was too upset to be mortified. Taking a few deep breaths to help pull herself together, she ignored everyone else and focused on Bella.

"**Why? Why didn't you tell me?"**

The worry in Bella's face took a backseat to the startle. She looked up at the rest, probably hoping they would jump in, when she figured they weren't, her yellow eyes returned to Izzy.

"**Tell you what, Izz?"**

Believing Bella was trying to play dumb, Izzy's anger began to build up again, yanking her hands away from her, she stood, looking down at her friend, about to forget the bond that had developed between them.

"**I had a right to know! You call yourself my sister? Well don't you think that as my sister, it was your duty to tell me? You let me walk around completely clueless!"**

Bella was smart enough to take a step back**. "Izz.."**

Afraid of what she'd do, Izzy turned to the other 7 offenders.** "What were you thinking? **The vamps looked at each other, guilt in their faces, yet no one said a word.** "I was blindsided!"**

"**We are so sorry, honey" **Esme sighed, her hand over her heart, face filled with concern **"The order was…"**

"**Order?" **Izzy gasped** "You really thought he would listen to any orders? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me! The moment you found out, I should've been told!"**

Alice peaked her head from behind Jasper, who was obviously trying to cover her with his body, making sure when Izzy blew, her punches wouldn't hit the little one.

"**It's only been a day or two" **the pixie said in a sheepish voice.

"**Then I should've known a day or two ago" **Izzy gritted**. **Ever since the pack and the Cullens became close friends, Alice was able to _see_ the wolves a little better. The visions were fuzzy, and not always certain though, maybe it was possible that she didn't get a heads up on Jake's return, but there was no way Edward didn't. With great fury, she spun on her heel to glare at him, her finger nearly stabbing the mind-reader's chest **"You!" **His wince was no doubt involuntary**. "You knew!"**

Edward looked apologeticas he took a step back.** "It wasn't the first time he'd been so close" **The words caused her to freeze. Jake had been around before? **"He roamed the Canadian border plenty of times, but he always ran off again" **Why? Why run away? Why not now? Why return now?** "Being in wolf form for so long, enabled him to hide his human thoughts, allowing him to go undetected by me" **Edward explained**, **causing Bella's eyes to widen as she began to out two and two together** "Many times I didn't catch his thoughts until he was leaving. Other times I only caught a glimpse. This time, I didn't realize he was back until Seth gave us the news" **Seth knew. The 'tribe meeting' popped up in her head. Of course, the pack knew. Edward obviously saw where her thoughts were going. **"Sam only wanted to protect you"**

Suddenly Bella appeared between them, arms crossed across her chest, forehead scrunged up, brows buried.

"**Some of us cannot read minds, or see, or feel things"** she snapped at Edward** "Can you do us non-gifted vampires a favor, and explain what the hell is going on?"**

Izzy's eyes went wide**. "You seriously don't know?"**

Bella turned to her, brow cocked** "Izz, does it look like I know?"**

Whether she truly hadn't figured it out yet, or just wanted the confirmation, Bella truly had been unaware of everything, and that made Izzy feel like shit for blowing up in her face the way she did.** "Oh, my god"** she breathed **"I am so sorry for yelling at you. I seriously thought you knew"**

Bella rolled her eyes. **"Apologize later. Tell me now"**

"**Bella, love" **Edward placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. She shrugged them off violently.

"**You **_**had**_** your chance to tell me" **Bella said without looking at her hubby** "Now I don't wanna hear you" **Focusing her eyes on Izzy, she tilted her head slightly **"Go ahead"**

Great! She'd waltzed into this peoples' house, had a nervous breakdown in their living room, made a spectacle of herself, nearly snapped a few heads off, including Bella's who'd been clueless, and now not only did she feel mortified and embarrassed about the whole situation, but she had to give her the news. Ugh!

"**Yeah"** Emmett snorted, finding Izzy's predicament amusing **"Now you know why we couldn't find the way to tell you, ha?…ow!"**

"**Shut up!" **Rosalie snapped, slapping the back of his head as several eyebrows got cocked at him** "You're not helping"**

Bella stared at Izzy, waiting for her to speak. Ok, Emmett was right, she could totally understand how they couldn't figure out how to tell her. She didn't excuse them though, just understood.

"**Bella" **Izzy sighed, taking a deep breath **"Jake is back"**

Her golden eyes went as wide as Izzy's had the moment she'd seen the big werewolf standing in Billy's living room. The same wide range of emotions that had flashed through her, clearly made their way through her friend. If Bella could've cried, she definitely would've.

The tables quickly turned, now it was Bella on the couch, trying to figure out how her vampire body could deal with such strong human emotions, and Izzy was knelt before her, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Izzy's only knowledge of vampires, was the little the Cullens had told her, which only was when she asked. As far as she knew, they went through emotions a lot quicker than humans, which was an upside, the dramas were over a lot faster. The downside, the feelings were intensified a hundred times over.

Suddenly Izzy found herself across the room, standing behind Emmett and Rosalie. Bella was no longer freaking out on the on the couch, but standing on the balls of her feet, ready to launch. Her gaze was raging with a fury that had turned her golden eyes as black as night. For the first time ever, Bella truly looked like a vampire.

"**Edward?"** Jasper whispered, placing Alice behind Esme and Carlisle before silently moving to his brother's side, completely undetected by Bella, whose sole focus was her husband. **"Run!"**


	7. Friends?

Bella didn't quite kill Edward, but some damage was definitely made. Lucky for him, vampires healed almost instantaneously. But with all the drama, tension, and goings ons that had happened behind people's backs, the next couple of weeks were extremely awkward, for everyone, especially Izzy. While Jake slowly made progress returning things how they used to be, and got reacquainted with his friends and family, she seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from hers.

It was impossible for Jake to become part of the pack again. The moment he'd initially made the decision to leave, he became his own pack, the Alpha, and a pack cannot have two Alphas. But there could be two packs. The elders and the wolves had had several meetings, considering having a pack dedicated to LaPush, and another to Forks, giving the entire area a lot more security. The packs would of course work with one another, and the boys would always remain brothers, so it'd be kinda like having two platoons of the same army. The decision was not final yet, but Seth, Collin, Brady, and quite a few pups were more than willing to join Jake's pack, and everyone knew it was only a matter of time before Quil and Embry joined the rebels.

Seth had always looked up to Jake, it didn't take long for the rest of the pups to admire the guy like he was Superman, eager to be running alongside with him. It wasn't in Quil's nature to hold a grudge, it took him a whole 2 days to be like nothing had gone down in the past 3 years. Embry had always been closer to Jake, therefore a lot more hurt. He was much more hesitant, taking his time to warm up to him, though Izzy knew it wouldn't be long before the dorks became a trio again. Sam, Paul, and Jared tried keeping it all business, but Sam saw Jake as a little brother, Jared was all jokes, couldn't be serious if his life depended on it, and Paul was the guy's brother-in-law, the cold shoulder was melting by the second. And then there was the girls, who were so darn happy to have the guy back, it was impossible and useless, to pretend they weren't, they welcomed him back with open arms from day one.

Basically Izzy was going solo on the cold shoulder thing. Even D was cool with Jake. What the hell! It was nice to see Jojo hanging out and having a great time with his dad and his uncle, but come on! This was the guy who broke his little sister's heart, did D have to be so buddy-buddy with him?

Due to their little declaration, she still wasn't on speaking terms with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and D, and because of the hush-hush about Jake's return, she was upset at the rest of the Cullens, and the wolves too. Problem, not only was this her family, but she worked with them, saw them everyday. Yeah, she was having a great time.

To top things off, as most had anticipated, the moment Chris got word Jake had returned, he freaked out, becoming really short and cold with Izzy, like it was her fault. Life was awesome…NOT! The only people she felt she could rely on at the moment, were Leah, Lala, Em, Kim, and Rachel, unfortunately, they too had very different, and opposing, views when it came to her wedding with Chris, which at the moment wasn't looking too good anyway.

And then there was Jake. Izzy had no idea how to deal with him, so she didn't. Ok, yeah, it was extremely cowardly of her, and quite childish, but the only thing she could come up with, was to avoid him, which was extremely hard considering he was living 10 feet away and was constantly at her house, with Jojo. But what else could she do when the sight of the guy warped her in time 3 years. His scent, his voice, his smile, all triggers, she had to fight the urge to jump him everytime she saw him.

Until she grew resistance to Jake, she would run everytime he was around. Every morning, while he ate breakfast with Jojo, and watched cartoons with him and Billy, Izzy either ran circles around LaPush like a mad woman, or sweated her ass off to some kind of workout. Being at work kept her away from Jake, but then she didn't have one person to avoid, but about 2 dozen. Since time with Chris had become completely awkward, she and Jojo would hang out in her room, watching movies, or just enjoying some good bonding time. She needed to grow some invulnerability fast, and get over her issues with the guys, cause life was sucking big time!

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

He didn't know what he did to be blessed with such great friends, and wonderful family, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it. Things were not exactly what they had been, but in time he was sure they would be.

Jojo was the biggest blessing in his life. Physically, apart from his mother's jade eyes, little man was a clone of him, but his personality was all Izz. Not afraid of a damn thing, always happy, always smiling, smart as hell, loyal, caring, and enjoying life to the fullest. Like his mother, he saw all the crazy people he was surrounded by, as his family, and loved them as such, including Jake. Jojo welcomed him into his life like he'd been a part of it all along. That alone proved what an amazing human being he already was. Life for Jake was looking up. There was only one exception. A vital one.

Izz was cordial to him, greeting him when they ran into each other, answering when spoken to, and happy and encouraging of his growing relationship with Jojo, but it was easy to see all she wanted to do was run away from him. Three weeks had passed since his return, and they had yet to have that impending but necessary talk. So many questions had to be answered, so many explanations had to be given, on both parts, yet whenever he made an attempt to start the discussion, she found an excuse to put it off and flee. It had gotten to the point she stayed out of the house as much as possible, and when home, she hid in her room, doing everything in her power to avoid him. Only thing keeping him from running up those stairs and knocking down the door, was the promise he'd made her not to invade her space.

He'd broken way to many promises to her, and look where it had gotten them. Any promise he made her, he was keeping, even if it killed him. But if there was something he'd learned, no matter how airtight a deal seemed to be, there was always a loophole.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Halloween had been a disaster. Not from a business point of view, the haunted house had been terrifying, the dance had been awesome, and the kids in town had the time of their lives, but with everyone _tolerating_ one another, things sucked. But enough was enough, they were family, dammit! They would get over their crap, and be the unison they were meant to be. And she was gonna make sure Thanksgiving did just that. Sam and Em had hosted the dinner the year before, and Sue had done so the year before that, this time it was Izzy's turn.

Following the pancake and spongebob fix Jojo had with his dad, Izzy bathed and dressed him, and got herself ready in some comfy clothes. Black jeans, a cute top, and Nikes were not something she'd wear to work, but perfect for a day off. Sending a general text, informing everyone she was gone for the day, she and her baby were out the door.

Getting everything she would require to make the ginormous Thanksgiving feast necessary to feed her family, was gonna take a lot more than a trip to the local market. Port Angeles was an option, but the idea of a long drive seemed great. After a quick stop at Starbucks, with an iced caramel machiato in hand, and a happy camper in the backset, thanks to a juice box and cookie, Izzy and Jojo were on their way to Seattle.

Between Izzy, Edward, Nessie, and Andy, Jojo had been surrounded by music from the day he was born. Andy had actually given him custom made headphones for his first Christmas. There were no rides, not even short ones, without music. By the time they could see Forks disappearing in the rearview mirror, mommy and son were dancing and singing along to some Black Eyed Peas, having a great time, and giving Izzy her first carefree moment in weeks.

It was a good thing she paid extra close attention to the road when she had munchkins in the car. Slamming on the breaks just in time, the beamer screeched to a halt, missing the target by a millimeter. Hands frozen, knuckles white from holding on to the steering wheel so hard, and heart threatening to jump outta her chest, she turned back to make sure Jojo was fine. He was smiling away, finding the incident entertaining. In an instant, Jake was no longer standing in the middle of the road, but sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat. With a wide smile, he winked at Jojo, getting the same smile back from the little traitor.

Still shaking, she managed to move the car to the side of the road. It took a few angry breaths to be able to let go of the steering wheel.

"**Outside. Now!"** she gritted, getting out of the car.

She didn't have to turn to know Jake was right behind her. Walking far enough to make sure she could still see her son, but his little ears couldn't catch the wrath she was about to unleash, she stopped and turned around. Rage took over. She punched him. It hurt her hand like hell, but it felt so good inside.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Finally! A normal reaction. He fought hard not to smile, it didn't work.

"**Ow, Izz" **he chuckled painfully, biting his lower lip, cleaning the blood that spilled from his busted lip** "You got a hellava punch"**

"**What the hell were you thinking!" **she snapped** "Stopping was not exactly my first intuition, you know"**

He half-smiled, rotating his jaw.** "It wouldn't have killed me" **he shrugged

"**Damage was still tempting"** she mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest** "Is there a reason why you're here, trying to get me to run you over?"**

Closing the distance between them with a leap, he looked down at the glory of her jade eyes and smiled. With the heels and designer clothes gone for the day, in sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt, she looked just like the Izz he'd left behind, his Izz. He'd forgotten how small and fragile she was, with a tender smile, he removed a strand of hair from her lovely face. She looked startled, but didn't move.

"**We're finally gonna talk"** he stated **"Even if it takes me ruining your getaway and kidnapping you, we **_**are**_** gonna talk"**

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

With the old Jake she had loved so much, looking down at her with that smile that had always caused her heart to skip a beat, it would've been so easy to smile and forgive him for everything. But no, she would not melt just cause those big brown eyes caused her to hyperventilate. That was the old Izzy. The new Izzy, the older, wiser Izzy would not crumble before Jacob Black.

Though he caused her insides to blaze with passion, that was not the only reason she had been avoiding him, she had also been avoiding that talk. There was no way to open up that can of worms and not cry, no way to avoid things getting awkward, and may a little crazy, but it had to be done. Might as well get it over with.

"**Fine"** she whispered **"Talk"**

He didn't look upset. On the contrary, he looked calm, understanding, and as weird as it seems, it made things a lot harder for her. The conversation would've been a lot easier if he was an ass about it and she was mad. A lot easier to hide the pain she still felt. A lot easier how much she still felt for him.

"**Why, Izz?"** His voice was so soft, she actually wanted to hug him, to hold him, to comfort him. **"Why didn't you tell me?"** No! She could allow herself to get pulled in, not again.

"**I don't know, Jake" **She didn't mean her voice to sound so defensive, but it was the only thing that kept it from declaring her pain **"Maybe because I had just gotten the news a few hours before, and I was still trying to get over the shock?"** The anger crept up inside her. **"Or because I wanted to believe you loved me enough to come back?" **The anger and pain swirled inside, causing her eyes to water **"Cause maybe I was holding on to the stupid fantasy that you'd get over your issues and return so we could have our happily ever after, or because I wanted to tell you the right way?" **The tears escaping pissed her off **"Or it might've been because I wanted you to **_**want**_** to be here, not stay because you had to?" **she took a deep breath to calm down** "I really don't know. But any one of those reasons would suffice, right? Pick one"**

She didn't wanna cry. Not every again. Not over Jacob Black. Too bad her emotions didn't listen. With a tear running down his cheek, Jake cupped her face.

"**I'm so sorry Izz" **he breathed** "I…**

"…**it doesn't matter anymore" **she stared at his chest cause she couldn't handle looking into his eyes

"**It does matter!"** he exclaimed, lowering his head to her level, forcing her to look into his eyes. She should've pushed him off, she couldn't, she didn't really want to. Why did he still have this power over her? Why couldn't she stop loving him?** "I never should've left. But worst of all, I should've returned when my heart told me to do so. I allowed the fear of your rejection to keep me from being where I wanted to be, where I needed to be"**

Now she was seeing red. She shoved him with all the force she had, sending him stumbling a few steps back. **"Are you trying to say **_**I**_** was the reason you didn't come back?"** How dare he turn this on her! **"You have issues with Bella and her choices, due to that, you make fucked up decisions that affect not only your life, but that of everyone around you who cares and loves you, you abandon everything and everyone worth while in your life, and you're gonna turn around and say it's because of me?"**

"**Of course not!"** he stated, placing his palms out in sign of surrender** "What I…"**

"**Do you have any idea what I went through?" **She wasn't sure which one of them had moved, but suddenly she was in his face. **"I spent **_**months**_** in bed, crying over you, hiding in a dark room, praying every morning that it would be the day you returned"** Though everyone knew what had happened, lived it with her, she had never said the words out loud. Tears ran down her face as the emotions ran fugitive **"I spent a year, Jacob, **_**a fucking year**_**, checking my messages and my email every two seconds, running to the phone every time it rang, nearly plowing people over when the doorbell rang, always hoping it was you. But it never was" **He stared at her with watery eyes**. "You never called. You never sent a message, and email, a freaking letter!" **her voice got louder, angrier** "Hell, you're an Indian, you could've sent smoke signals!.." **she threw her arms in the air in frustration **"…done something to let us know you were ok, let us know you gave a damn!"**

He shifted his weight, about to take a step forward, one look told him it wasn't the safest thing to do. She wiped her face, looking down at the grassy floor, unable to face him any longer.

"**Nothing could ever justify what I did to you. The way I hurt all of you" **he stated softly, making sure his tone was peaceful**. "As stupid as this sounds, I was so angry and disappointed with myself, with the way I acted, and how I placed you, and so many others in danger, it took me months to realize what I had done" **His heartbeat told her he wasn't lying. She looked up at him through her lashes **"I left because of me, not because I didn't love you, Izz. I left because I didn't deserve to be around you, because I wasn't good enough for you" **She looked up when his blazing hand cupped her cheek**. **His dark eyes burned into her soul.** "I knew I was nothing more than a giant dog, one who couldn't keep his feelings in check, who would easily rip crap to shreds due to his stupid anger, who would place your precious life in danger…"**

"…**why didn't you come back?" **she did nothing to stop the words for slippingout **"Why didn't you come talk to me?"**

He sighed, resting his forehead on hers.** "When I finally realized I would be anything for you, turn into anything, **_**for you**_**, to be worthy of you, it was too late" **he shook his head** "I was sure your love had turned into hate, I was sure I was the last person you ever wanted to see." **_If he only knew._** "Regardless of how much my soul withered, I had to stay away. I decided it was better to die alone, living of the memories of your smile…" **he caressed her face with his thumbs **"…of the love in your eyes, knowing you were safe, happy, than returning and risk living the rest of my life, with the image of hatred in your eyes. That I couldn't live through, Izz. The possibility of such a thing horrified me"**

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to take a step back.** "I could never hate you, Jake" **she stated truthfully** "I could be pissed, hurt, so much I wanna injure you…" **she half-smiled, remembering the number of times she fantasized about annihilating him** "…but, you were my first love" **she sighed. His smile beamed for a second. Probably until he realized the statement had been in past tense.It truly wasn't the case, but she couldn't tell him that.** "I loved you with every last molecule in my body" **she added** "And out of that love, Jojo was born. And now we are stuck in each other's lives for at least sixteen more years" **she chuckled, glancing over at their son, who was out like a light.** "So you see…" **she sighed** "…hate is in impossibility when it comes to me and you"**

"**So what is a possibility between me and you?" **he half-smiled. Oh yeah, old Jake was definitely back. That flirty mixture of cocky and bad-ass that was so sexy.

"**Friends"** she stated, taking a leap backwards **"We can be cool friends"**

"**Friends?" **he cocked his brow with a devious smile, taking a step towards her.

"**Yes, friends"** she assured, taking yet another step back, crossing her arms across her chest to make a point. She just wasn't sure what that point was.

He'd gotten faster. Or maybe she was off her game due to all the emotional drama. She didn't catch his movement until his nose was touching hers, those luscious, totally kissable lips of his brushing hers. Oh, lord!

"**I love you, Izz" **She'd spent so long craving for those words, replaying them in her mind, she couldn't stop her breath from rushing outta her lungs as she closed her eyes and savored them**. "You're my imprintee" **Whoa! Record scratch! Her eyes popped open as her heart stopped. He didn't just say that, did he? Nah, she had to be hearing things.** "There's a lot of…**_**history**_** between us. You really think we could remain just **_**cool friends**_**?" **No! Not with him looking at her like that.

"**I'm engaged!"** she blurted out, not sure if it was to inform him, or remind herself. She brought up her left hand to her face, displaying the rock on her finger.

Jake's reaction was not the one she was expecting, he glanced at her hand and laughed. The punk actually laughed.

"**That's right"** he smirked **"Who's the looser?"**

"**Excuse you?"** she gasped in offense. Of course it only made him laugh harder.

"**We belong together"** he smiled matter-of-factly **"Its only a matter of time"** he shrugged, totally sure of himself, which she wasn't sure if she found amusing or offensive **"When it comes to your heart.."** he got even closer, making her heart falter as their bodies pressed together **"…he's gonna loose"** he half-smiled **"That would make him a looser"** he chuckled **"So, who is he?"**

"**Chris"**

She wasn't vindictive, and mean was not one of her personality traits, but it did feel good to see him wince at the name.

"**Well…" **he snorted, obviously pissed offas he moved his head back **"…he's a lot more persistent than I gave him credit for"**

The ego trip of a love triangle was so not her style, but dammit it felt good. She couldn't hurt Jake, at least not physically, and she wouldn't hurt him emotionally either, she just couldn't, but maybe toying with his ego and his bravado would be a good way to teach him a lesson, to get even in a way**.**

"**Ok, look" **she said, putting some distance between them** "We have a son, and we share a family, so we need to get along and learn how to be around each other" **Hopefully he didn't catch the _we_, cause she sure as hell needed to learn how to behave around him.** "I know Jojo needs you around, so you are welcomed at my house anytime" **His eyebrows shot up in surprise.** "But there are rules" **she declared** "My room is absolutely off limits" **He puckered in false disappointment. **"And if Chris is around, you play nice and behave"**

"**Sure, sure"** he rolled his eyes

"**And personal space is to be respected"** she said, moving her hands around herself in circle **"You treat me the same way you would…Emily, Kim, or Leah,… or any of the other girls"**

"_**That**_** I can't promise you" **he half-smiled

"**Jacob!"**

"**Alright, alright" **he chuckled** "I'll **_**try**_**" **She cocked her brow**. "I'll seriously try" **he smiled** "Its all I can give you"**

"**Fine"** she grunted. He couldn't possibly be any less inappropriate than Paul, right?

With a wide smile, he was beside her in a second, giant arm wrapped around her shoulders. With cocked brow she locked from her shoulder to him.

"**I would do that to any of the girls"** he shrugged dismissively **"So, **_**friend**_**?" **he smiled, guiding her towards the car **"Can I tag along on your little trip? I need your help with some clothes shopping?"**

"**Clothes shopping?" **she asked skeptically

"**I got 2 cut offs I've been wearing for the least three weeks" **he scrunged his nose **"And as far as **_**clothes**_** clothes go…" **he looked down at the jeans that hung perfectly on him, an the t-shirt that hugged his amazing muscles** "…I got these thanks to the bloodsuckers"**

"**I'm sure Alice would **_**love**_** to shop with you…or for you" **

"**Come on, Izz" **he smiled** "If it was Embry, or any of the other guys asking, you wouldn't think twice about it"**

"**Ugh!" **she grunted in defeat. He had her on that one, and knew it, precisely why he played that card.** "No funny business, Jacob" **she warned** "**_**Friends**_**"**

He smiled in triumph.** "Can I drive?"**

"**You sure you remember how?"** she smirked

"**Ha, ha" **The face he made, and the sarcastic tone he used, made her laugh.

"**Alright, might as well" **she shrugged **"I almost ran over some idiot that was standing in the middle of the road. My nerves are still a little shot"**

She couldn't help but smile back at him. Love was still there, under a lot of hurt, but definitely there. She would never admit it to him, but he knew, he knew her far too well, and her damn body easily gave her way. Jake had always been able to catch every falter in her breath, every beat of her heart, and every involuntary movement of her muscles. He knew damn well the effect he still had on her, reason the sexual tension between them was through the roof.

With their son sleeping peacefully in the backseat, and Jake driving, she decided to take in the scenery, relax a little and get her mind off things, especially the rock solid, yummy muscle man sitting beside her.

Jake loved her. What did she do with that information? She couldn't pretend it didn't affect her. The imprintee thing, she was just gonna assume it had been a figment of her imagination. She couldn't handle going down that road at the moment. Things were not as easy as 'yay, Jake's back, he loves me, I love him, we're gonna live happily ever after'. So many things had happened, so many things had been broken, and not all of them could be repaired, not that easily. And then there was Chris.

Even though Izzy could never love Chris the way she loved Jake, she did still love him. She had no intention in ending her relationship with him, and as her fiancé and dear friend, she respected him too much to do ever do him wrong, he deserved so much better than that. Hurting his would never be her intention, she just hoped she could resist Jake long enough to grow some immunity. Hopefully, things would smooth out, everybody would move on, and things would return to somewhat normality.

But dammit if being with Jake wasn't too darn easy. Within an hour, she was sitting back, completely relaxed, humming along to the music, all her troubles, her dramas, everything, all left behind for a day.

"**So…" **Jake dragged out, snapping her back from her happy place** "Your bedroom is off limits, right?"** She cocked her brow at him, though his eyes were fixed on the road, she knew he could still see it from the corner of his eye. **"But you know you're welcomed to come into mine **_**anytime**_**" **he glanced over at her, a mischievous smile on his face as he shrugged **"Just saying"**

Izzy laughed so hard her sides hurt. It was gonna be one weird ass friendship. Lord knows how they were gonna deal with it…


	8. Amicable Relations

As much as she hated to admit, the trip to Seattle had been a lot of fun. It was extremely annoying how easy it was for them to be around each other. Jake had always known how to make her smile, she had always known how to push his buttons, and even though there was a lot of drama underneath the surface, as it always had been, when they were together, the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

Seeing Jojo so happy, enjoying a day out with his parents, well, it was amazing. They cruised the mall, did some shopping, tortured Jake with many, many trips to the fitting rooms, ate some good food, indulged in some yummy goodies, and joked around nonstop. But the whole point of the trip had been to get the stuff for the Thanksgiving dinner. At Party City, Jojo went crazy choosing the decorations, and then later on she ended up buying half the grocery story, thanks to her 'ooh, this looks good' duo.

Wanting to get home in time to have dinner with Billy, they decided to head back on the early side. Jake knew Izzy well enough to know she would rather he drove. She was exhausted, and her sides hurt from laughing so much. It had been years since she'd been able to let loose like that. But no, she would not give Jake the credit for it. Not even if deep down she knew it was indeed all his.

The trip home was a lot more relaxed than the one heading out. All three sang and danced along to music, played 'I spy', and even took little naps, in Jojo and Izzy's case, of course. Why the hell did he have to make things so effortless between them? Jake was, and would always be, the master of making boundary lines so blurry, they were practically nonexistent. She knew being friends with him would involve a lot of tactic, watching what she said to him, how she said it, and the way she behaved around him. But being friends was also gonna make things a lot easier on everyone around them. Except Chris. Yeah, that was gonna be one hard conversation to have.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

From the rear view mirror, he could see the dashboard lights reflect off his son's little face, Izz was curled up on the passenger's seat, their faces looking peaceful and serene as they slept, and Jake couldn't stop smiling. That was exactly how things had to be, the two loves of his life, his woman, their son, safe, happy, protected by _him_, not anyone else. Engaged didn't mean married, right? He was gonna make sure the only wedding Izz ever had, was to him. Sorry, Chris, but having Izz was never gonna happen. Not as long as Jake was alive. And whattayaknow, werewolves were very hard to kill…

… ***** … ***** ,,, ***** …

A soft brush of a blazing hand was enough to wake her. Blinking her eyes open, she realized they were home. The car was off, and the interior was as dark of the outside, but the somber look on Jake's face, was still crystal clear to her. Something was up. The moment she finally focused her eyes and saw the Honda in her driveway, she knew exactly what that was. Chris was sitting on her darkened front step.

"**I'll take Jojo inside"** Jake stated, sending visual daggers across her front yard. His expression softened as he turned to her **"I'll get the bags later"**

"**Yeah, thanks"** she muttered, trying to come up with the explanation she was surely gonna have to give her fiancé.

Anybody else, they would totally understand how she and Jake had to achieve and maintain an amicable association, why it was necessary for Jojo, and how it would make things easier on the entire family. Chris however was so not gonna see it that way.

As Jake took Jojo from the back seat, she smiled nervously at Chris, who didn't look at her. His narrowed eyes were set on her driver.

"**Hey"** she smiled.

Chris ignored her greeting and kiss on the cheek, he was too busy glaring at Jake, who walked up without a care in the world, carrying Jojo with one arm, and a few bags in the other. Completely ignoring the duo having the utterly uncomfortable moment, Jake used her keys to open the front door, waltzed right in, and back-kicked the door shut. The moment was so tense and awkward, it was almost comical.

"Please tell me you found him in town and gave him a ride home"

Not even then did he look at her, his eyes were set on the dark trees ahead. His voice was monotone, so distant and cold, for a moment she thought about lying, telling Chris what he wanted to hear. But secrets didn't last long in her family, there had only been two they had ever been able to keep, and only because of their importance. Playing rookie with Jake, was so not qualified to go on the 'important' list, not as far as the guys were concerned. Sooner or later, someone would talk, something would slip, and it would end up being 100 times worse.

"**Actually"** she breathed **"I, ah, sorta found him on the way out"** she stumbled through the words. But they definitely got his attention, his eyes instantly on hers "**He, umm…went with us…to Seattle"**

"**Wow" **he chuckled darkly** "Two weeks and now you're one happy family? The fact that he abandoned you, totally forgotten?" **

His words got louder as he spoke, and unable to stay still any longer, he got up and began to pace around the veranda. She wasn't sure whether to let him work out his emotions, or try to calm him down.Holding her emotions in hadn't done her any good, so letting Chris to deal with his, she sat on the rail.

"**No" **she shook her head even though he wasn't really looking at her** "Two weeks and we decided, for Jojo, and the family we share, it was absolutely necessary for us to be friends"**

"**And you decided to celebrate the moment by taking a day trip to Seattle?"**

Izzy gasped in shock as Chris got in her face. She had never seen that side of him before, and though she understood his anger, to a certain level, she didn't like it, and she was definitely not gonna allow him to yell at her like that. Jumping off the veranda, now it was she who was in his face.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Jojo was still out like a light when Jake laid him on his bed. Silently making his way back to the living room, he sat on Izz's couch, hearing the voices getting louder, and though he knew his girl knew how to handle her own, his blood still boiled. Chris kept yelling at her like that, and he might not get to see morning.

"**He's Jojo's father"**

"**Some father"** the punk snorted

"**That was not his fault"** Izz snapped **"He didn't know he had a son. Had he known, he would've never left"** Hell no we wouldn't have!

"**You're defending him?" **The tone was enough to have Jake jump to the door, ready to kill.

"**First of all…" **Izz growled, and though Jake couldn't see her face, cause the punk was blocking they view, he knew she was also ready to kill. **"…watch your freaking tone with me, honey!" **The _honey_ had nothing to do with endearment. **"And second, I am the last person who would **_**ever**_** go around finding things to defend Jacob Black about" **Ouch! **"But it was **_**me**_** he did wrong, not Jojo. He broke **_**my **_**heart, more than once, he left **_**me**_**, he walked out on **_**me**_**, yet there's not a doubt in my mind, that if he'd known I was pregnant, he would've never left"**

Though it hurt to hear her say how he'd walked out on her, it was also a relief to know how certain she was about him staying had he known.

"**Did you ever stop to think that maybe you wanted to him to leave?"** The punk's words caused him to clench his teeth. **"Maybe, subconsciously, because of all the crap he put you through, you didn't tell him because you didn't want him around, Izzy"**

"**Oh, my god"** she chuckled enigmatically** "Do you not remember the hell I went through when he left?" **Her sigh was certainly of annoyance. Jake knew that sound, and it made him smile. **"I would've done anything for him to come back. And if I would've known the word would've gotten to him, hell, I would've broadcasted the news of my pregnancy on billboards across the country"** But she knew where he had gone, there weren't people, much less billboards.

"**But you didn't"** the punk snapped** "And he wasn't here. I was. I've always been here" **he exhaled sharply** "But I don't know if I can always be here"**

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

Please break up with her! Lets end this now!

"**I stood back and gave you time to get over **_**him**_**"** Obviously Jake was the him. **"I didn't say anything when you made his family and friends into your own. Shit, I didn't even say anything when you moved in with **_**his dad**_**! But I cannot just sit back and allow that jerk…"** Jerk? **"…to waltz back in and ruin everything we have"**

"**His? Uh-uh. These are **_**my**_** friends, **_**my**_** family, they became so long before Jake was gone, and whether he's here or not, that's not gonna change, ever, regardless of what you say, or don't say. Sorry" **Ha, asshole!

"Look, Izzy, I don't wanna make you choose…"

"…**then don't!"** she snapped **"Cause you might not like the outcome"**

"**Really?"** the punk huffed in disbelief.

"**You know what Chris, maybe its best if you leave and we give each other some time to cool off" **A century sounded like the perfect amount of time to Jake.

"**Why, cause you might just send me to hell?"** Please! Come on, Izz, do it! **"Now that he's back you're having second thoughts about us?"**

"**No. Cause I've been having a pretty shitty couple of weeks, Chris. Cause I've defending our relationship to everyone and their mama…"** That was news to Jake, of the amazing kind. He didn't know there were so many opposers to the damn wedding, but he definitely needed the allies. **"…and right now you're proving all of them right. So you better leave before we say things we might regret"**

"**I'm starting to regret a lot of things"** the punk mumbled in a whisper. Jake heard it, he just wished Izz had.

"**Well there's no need for regrets, boo"** Jake had to hold back the laughter. She did hear it. He'd never thought he'd bee saying such a thing, but, thank the heavens for the vamp venom**. "Here you go"**

No matter how much he moved around, Jake couldn't see through the curtains what she had given the punk. Could it be the green mountain she'd been hauling around on her left hand? The smile on Jake's face got wider and wider as the punk stumbled all over himself, not sure what to say or do.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Even though she looked confident and totally in control, Izzy was shocked, unable to believe she had just returned Chris's engagement ring. Not what she had intended to do, but it went down without her realizing exactly how. Maybe it was for the best. She needed to be on her own, clear her mind and make decisions without anyone else or their feelings weighing on her and influencing her choices.

As he'd proven time and time again, Chris would fight for her till the end. He took his ring back, but made it clear he was not gonna give up so easily, it was not over, not by a long shot. After apologizing for his outburst, and his lack of patience, he kissed her forehead and left. The situation had not been funny, and it wasn't gonna be funny to deal with Chris and Jake, but suddenly she felt like it was junior year all over again, and as the Honda sped off, she felt like laughing.

Taking a look at her front door, she sighed. Werewolves could hear a pin drop a mile away, there was no way Jake hadn't heard everything. Facing him and dealing with his condescending remarks, was not something she was eager to do. Good thing she was wearing jeans and sneakers, climbing the side of the house to get to her window, was a piece of cake.

Sitting on the roof side, she laid back and looked at the stars. Suddenly, she began to laugh. The more she laughed, the less she could stop. Before long, she was in tears due to laughter. How the hell did she end up in such a predicament? When she remembered she had to break the 'no more wedding' news to Alice, she laughed even harder. Not event the thud beside her could get her to stop.

"**Whats so funny?"** Embry smiled, laying back to match her.

"**Short version?"** she chuckled, cuddling up to her friend as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her one muscled pillow. **"Jake and I are friends…"** Embry's eyes went wide. **"…he went with us to Seattle, Chris was here when we got back,…" **His eyes couldn't get any wider, but he did wince**. "…my fiancé freaked, we fought, engagement over, but he claims he's still not giving up"**

"**And you're laughing?" **he asked as if she was one step from the loony bin.

"**Beats crying"** she smiled. He nodded as if the logic made sense.

Though she continued to look up at the millions of stars in the sky, she could feel Embry was looking at her. He smirked** "You look relieved"**

"**No"** she answered automatically. She wasn't relieved, was she? Well the fights with her family, aka the boys, would end, and being friends with Jake wouldn't be as tense, but calling off her engagement to Chris wasn't a relief. She didn't wanna believe so. Unfortunately, it was a lot easier to lie to herself than it was to others, especially those who knew her far too well**. **

"**If you say so"**

"**I have a lot on my plate right now"** she tried justifying **"Not having to pretend we're…**_**normal**_**, is gonna be one less thing to worry about"**

She knew what was coming after the deep breath of his. Big brother mode was turned on. Embry was actually a few weeks younger than her, but there were plenty of times the age difference seemed to be years in his favor.

"**This is **_**me **_**you're talking to, Z"** he smiled **"Its ok to be relieved" **And that was why she loved the guy. He got her**. "With all the stupid arguments about whether marrying the kid was a good idea or not, and Jake's return, and how its affecting all of us, you need some time to get your head sorted out without dealing with extra crap, like jealousy and insecurities of a guy whose known all along his girl was not really his"**

"**Embry" **She tried to argue, but the smirk and cocked brow she got, said 'you know its true' which deep down she knew it was.

"**You need to have fun"**

"**Fun?"** she chuckled

"**Yeah"** he nodded **"Fun. Go out, date, enjoy being a 20 year old" **Like it was possible to be a normal girl. She had a werewolf ex, a kid, and a family made up of werewolves and vampires, nope, normal was not in the cards for her. **"You went from longing for Jake, to mourning him and **_**trying **_**to get over him, to settling for Chris" **he made a throaty sound of disgust that made her laugh **"You never gave normal a chance. Take it now" **he playfully bumped shoulders **"Don't deny Jake rattles your cage" **he wiggled his brows, giving her a devious smile** "You wanna hook up with him, go for it, you wanna go out with Chris, do it, hell, you wanna try dating some other guy, why not, you're single" **he smiled as if at an inside joke **"Sucks for Jake and Chris, but its about you now, they'll get over it"**

She couldn't deny it sounded like a fun idea. Dating was never something she ever gave a try after Jake. But come on.

"**Dating while I have two exes and almost two dozen muscled brothers watching my every move? Yeah, that sounds lovely"**

"**As long as you're happy"** he smiled. She gave him a skeptical look that made him laugh **"Hey, we never killed Chris, right?"**

True. The guys had always _tolerated_ Chris. There were times they even included him as part of the group, not always, but sometimes was a lot for them. The guys wouldn't kill her dates, they would probably scare the hell outta them, possibly traumatize them, but not kill. What Jake and Chris would do was another story altogether. But who was she kidding, Jake and Chris were the only two she wanted to date. Whoa! Where had that thought come from ?The realization caused her to widen her eyes at herself. Had she just mentally admitted she wanted to date two guys?

"**You're crazy, Izzy"** she breathed to herself.

"**For what?"** Embry laughed **"Wanting to date Jake**_** and **_**Chris?"**

"**Did I say that out loud?" **Embry nodded with a wide smile on his face**. "Great"**

"**Its ok" **he shrugged** "Do it. Find out who your heart beats for. It's the best way to know where you truly stand. Is it still Jake for you, or did Chris finally do the impossible?"**

"**Not funny"** she scolded, trying not to smile.Oh, my god, she was actually considering dating both guys.** "They'll kill each other"**

"**Nah" **Embry shook his head** "Fight, injure, possibly mangle, but not kill"** he smirked **"They love you too much to do that to you"**

"**How the hell did I end up in a love triangle?"**

Embry barked out a loud laugh** "Z, it has **_**always**_** been a triangle" **She looked at him, filled with confusion.** "Jake left, but the memories kept his corner standing" **he explained**. **Why hadn't she ever seen that? Or had she chosen not to see it, had it been yet another thing she stashed away in the file of things that hurt too much to deal with? **"Along the way, Chris won some major territory, but not enough.." **he shrugged** "… and now Jake's back, and ready to come out swinging for what he believes is his"**

"**And I get to be the lucky referee who decides who wins" **she mumbled sarcastically **"Freaking awesome"**

Embry laughed **"Hey, Chris knew what he was getting into from the get go. You think he didn't know this was gonna happen sooner or later?" **he smiled **"And Jake, well, he's my brother and I love him, but…"** he shook his head before looking at her in the eye** "He deserves it" **

Though they knew it was true, Jake deserved to be toyed with, and so much more, it was obvious that the thought of his boy being hurt, was not something Embry could handle very well. He had never stopped being Jake's best friend, not once. Funny how it was precisely him having the hardest time with his return.

"**Speaking of brothers"** she stated **"How are things between you and Jake?"** Embry shrugged. **"Why is it so hard for you to have him back? You love him, you fought for him all along, I know you have to be happy to have him back"**

"**I am"**

"**But you're still hurt"**

"**Should I be?"**

Izzy took a deep breath. She knew the feeling too well. Far too well.** "Forgiving is not forgetting" **Some things could never be forgotten**. "I know how it is to have wounds, so deep, so profound, you believe they'll never heal. But they do" **she sighed **"You'll have scars, but the point is to give them a chance to fade, preferably to the point of near invisibility, enough so you can remember to be more careful, but not enough to stop you from doing what you wanna do, or to allow them to define you" **She smiled fondly as she sat up, pulling her pant leg up to show her right ankle, and pointed to a tiny line **"You see that?" **

"**Hardly"**

"**I got that the very first time we went cliffdiving" **she smiled** "Scraped it on some rocks" **He frowned, not following**. "Did I stop cliffdiving? Hell no" **she laughed, he joined** "Have I been more careful? For sure. And now everytime I see that scar, I smile cause I remember how much fun I had that day. So you see, not all scars are bad" **she smiled** "Jake's your brother, I don't like seeing you two act like the 16 years before his departure didn't happen. Its just wrong. And things are not gonna be right again until those three dummies I met four years ago, are a trio again"**

Embry smiled and pulled her into a hug** "You're one of a kind, girl"**

"**Nah" **she laughed** "My son just taught me to be more forgiving" **They both laughed. **"Have you seen him and Jake together? I thought he'd be a little skittish around him at first, call him Uncle Jake for a while, you know, cause he's so used to calling you guys uncles. Nope, it's 'daddy' from day one. The little traitor" **she smirked** "They instantly loved each other"**

"**That's cause he has an amazing mom"**

"**Its cause he has an awesome family" **she smiled. 

They sat silently until a buzzing sound filled the air. Thanks to the tech savvy, Rosalie, and her magazines featuring the latest gadgets, they had found a cell phone that was made of titanium, waterproof and practically indestructible, in other words, perfect for the a werewolf. Guess what they all got for that Christmas? It made it a lot easier for non-werewolves to get a hold of them. Definitely a lot easier than standing out in the woods and howling, hoping one of them was within hearing range.

Embry got the cell from his back pocket and smiled at the caller id. Izzy smiled as she rolled her eyes, it was probably a girl. As the only non-pup who had yet to imprint, therefore considered single, he got a lot of female attention. He'd dated many girls around town, had his fun, but fearing he might imprint later, and not wanting a repeat of the whole Sam/Emily/Leah situation, non of the relationships had ever been even remotely serious.

Izzy understood the wolves' hesitation, but could it possibly be any different than falling out of love, or growing apart? Relationships ended all the time, for one reason or another. The way she saw it, the guys should be free to have whatever relationships they wished, and as open, or as committed as they happened to become. If they didn't imprint, as not all would, well they had a loving relationship anyways, and if they did imprint, well, it would definitely suck for the girl, but she would find her soulmate later, and move on, happily, like Leah had. Unfortunately the guys didn't agree with her.

Embry texted something and turned to Izzy. **"Lala said to hit her up. She's been trying to get a hold of you for a while"**

"**Oh yeah, I left my phone in my purse"** she remembered **"I'll text her later"** Wait a minute, since when did Lala text Embry? Half of her said she was reading too much into it, but the other half remembered the way the two had spent Halloween practically attached at the hip. Could it be? **"Hey, are you and Lala….?"**

Instead of denying it instantly as she expected, he smiled. **"We're…cool peoples"**

"**Cool peoples?"** she smiled **"Yeah, cause that hesitation made it so believable" **His smile widened.** "Oh, my god!" **she sat up, pulling him up with her **"I want deetz!"**

Hours of texting back and forth, and a dinner no one had known about. The deetz were very good. Izzy was definitely gonna kill Lala for not telling her, hey, it was girl code, but she understood the need to keep it on the dl. Last thing they needed was the entire gang giving them grief for something that was still basically nothing. Embry and Lala were still on the friend zone, but considering Jake and Izzy were now friends as well, she knew that friend zone could be very wide and cover many things.

After discussing her theory on werewolf dating, and giving him a little shove in Lala's direction, Izzy and Embry said their goodnights.

Climbing through her window, she saw her purse dangling from her doorknob, and a few store bags filed up in the door way. She couldn't help but laugh. Jake could've left them on her bed, but he was making a statement, he knew and respected 'her room was off limits'. Her phone was buzzing as she fished for it, and there were many messages waiting, ignoring them, she sent a text.

_Been to any good restaurants lately? – Izz_

_O.O A. O'Brien_

_Lol yeah, I know!– Izz_

_You gonna kill me? – A. O'Brien_

_Idk yet lol brunch Em's tomorrow? – Izz_

_:( c u there A. O'Brien_

Laughing, she tossed her phone on the bed. The intention was to lay back for a minute, gather the strength to undress and crawl into bed. It didn't quite happen that way. She closed her eyes for what was intended to be a moment, but her eyes stayed closed for the night. The exhaustion of the long, yet interesting day took its toll. Things were definitely gonna be rather different in the morning. She just wasn't sure just quite how much…


	9. He's Really Back

The buzzing sound of her phone woke her. It took Izzy a moment to find the darn thing, and once she did, the first thing she noticed was that it was after 9am. Whoa! That was a first, usually she was up by 8. Putting that thought behind her, she read Lala's text.

_11am? A. O'Brien_

She stretched as she thought about it. An hour and a half was enough time to get ready.

Kkz. C u Ems – Izzy

Izzy had been so tired, she even slept in her clothes, closing the blinds had not even crossed her mind, good thing for cloudy mornings. Stumbling outta bed, she realized how quiet the house was. Unless Jojo had been kidnapped sometime during her coma, she should've heard someone getting him ready. Her son wasn't exactly quiet.

Opening Jojo's bedroom door, she was beyond shocked to find him still in bed, out in lala-land. Apparently she hadn't been the only one worn out by the trip. Quietly, she backed out of the room and closed his door. It would suck to wake him. She knew the vamps would be more than willing to zoom over and watch him, but she didn't wanna give the 'engagement' news just yet, and a missing ring was not something they would overlook, they didn't miss a thing.

Usually Billy was up, and out by early in the morning. Izzy never knew exactly where he went, but she never asked, that was his thing, she always figured it was tribe elder stuff.

As she descended the stairs, the scent of coffee drifted over from Billy's. Grandpa was definitely up, thing was if he was actually home. The house was quiet., no music, no tv on, and the kitchen and living room were empty. Walking down the corridor to his bedroom, she knew he wasn't there. Not only was it too quiet, but his scent was missing. Grandpa wasn't home. She puffed air in disappointment. Maybe daddy could watch him? Wouldn't hurt to ask.

She stood on the bottom stair for a few minutes, unsure of whether to go up, or just yell for him. Going to Jake's room seemed… wrong. She would yell. But if it were any of the other guys, she wouldn't hesitate for a minute. Ugh. She took a deep breath, and marched up the stairs. A friend. Jake was like any other friend. Yeah right!

His scent got stronger and stronger as she ascended, and she couldn't stop the memories from invading her brain. So many times she had ran into his old bedroom, jumped on his bed and woke him by trailing kisses on his blazing skin. His reaction would always be the same, he would pull her into his arms and melt her with a single kiss. Trying to erase the images, she shook her head. Then a totally different thought hit her, how the hell was she gonna wake him? Tap him, shove him, stand in the doorway and yell? Funny how she knew the knock on the door wouldn't do a thing.

Of course, it didn't. She knocked a few times before finally getting the guts to open the door. She nearly laughed out loud. Jake was laying the exact same way Jojo had been. Diagonally across the bed, head and arm dangling from the side, legs spread apart. Like his son, the sheets were a mess, covering everything from his pits down.

Izzy was kneeling by his side before she realized she had moved, much less entered the room. She had missed him so much. But was this the same guy she had fallen in love with? Was it _her_ Jake, or just Jake? It had been three years, people grew, they changed, she wasn't the same girl he had left, he very well could not be the same boy.

It took her a moment to realize she had been absentmindedly gliding her fingers down his arm, caressing his skin. Completely embarrassed with herself, she snatched her hand away and his it behind her back, as if that would somehow erase what she'd been doing. The guy was dead to world, and here she was molesting him like some perv.

As fast and as silent as she was capable of, she got the hell out of that room. Had she lost her freaking mind?

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

He jumped out of bed, once again, awoken in a startle, outta breath, heart racing, and longing for the one thing he couldn't have. His dreams were seriously getting outta hand. So damn vivid! He looked at his arm, the skin still tingling from where Izz had been touching him. He was loosing it, he could seriously smell her scent was all over the room. Yeah, right.

"**Keep it together, Jacob"** he tugged at his hair.

Tossing the sheets aside, he headed for the bathroom. It was time for a cold shower.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

The hot shower helped her ease her mind and body. She had to get a hold of herself when she was around Jake. Her mind seemed to shut off at the most inappropriate times, allowing her body to move how it wanted, which usually wasn't how it should.

Jojo stumbled into her room and onto her bed as she was doing her makeup. After having a bowl of cereal, while cartoons played on tv, he fell back to sleep. She did her hair, slipped on some jeans, a cute colorful top, and the matching heels Alice had bought to go along with it, and stood in front of her dresser, staring at her jewelry box.

In her wooden coffer were the diamond studs Ma had given her for her 10th birthday, which she wore until her 18th, when she gave her the platinum hoops that laid beside them. She still wore the studs from time to time, but she planned on giving them to her daughter, if she ever had one, when she was 10 years old. It'd be a nice tradition. For the last few months, the earrings were all she picked out of the box since most jewelry she wore, she had on all the time.

Around her neck, was the silver necklace she'd worn all her life, one that had been handed down from generation to generation, which had originally been given by Emmett to her great-great-grandmother. On her right wrist, was the charm bracelet Jake had given her for Valentine's day nearly 4 years ago. The J charm it had originally come with, which she now claimed stood for Jojo, and not Jake, remained. The moon and stars charms he'd given her the birthday before he left, were also on the bracelet, along with the crest the Cullens had given her that same birthday. But there had been a few additions to the bracelet along the way, like the baby carriage Rose had given her the day of her first ultrasound, and the black onyx paw the pack had given her the day Jojo was born. Because she now jingled when she walked, everyone was forbidden from giving her any more charms.

The friendship ring Jake had given her, had been on her right index finger since the moment he slipped it on. The green amethyst engagement ring, had been on her left hand, which suddenly felt a little naked. Replacing her engagement ring with another, felt wrong, instead, she took her friendship ring off her right index finger, and placed it on her left. It felt right. She smiled as took a tri color ring from the jewelry box and placed it on her right ring finger.

Closing the jewelry box, she turned to see her baby still sleeping. She would give waking up Jake another chance before calling in the troops. Grabbing her purse, she headed to hot waters.

Never, had it taken her so long to get to Billy's house. Maybe it was cause she paused after every step, making sure she was completely in control of the situation. A million years later, she arrived at the darn door, knocking for courtesy purposes. Jake never answered. It was pretty dumb, but she turned the knob and pushed it open, from the hallway. Couldn't risk going inside. She was doing great, too bad he wasn't there. The room was empty.

She'd been so busy keeping her emotions (lust) on check, she completely ignored her other senses, surely she would've smelled whether he was there or not. Walking in, she plopped on the dismayed bed. Not gonna lie, it took everything in her not to roll around on the sheets, or at least, hug his pillow and take a great big whiff from it. His scent was all over the place, that woody, earthy, musky scent that drove her crazy. Laying back, she laughed at herself. It was the second time in 24 hours that she'd had a laugh attack. Maybe she was truly cracking.

"**Enjoying yourself there?"** Jake's voice made her jump off the bed like the thing was on fire. Like she'd been caught doing something wrong, which she sorta had. How could she not hear, or smell him coming? Too bad by the time she stood, he had taken a leap forward, causing her to slam right into his muscular, very wet, very naked body. Ok, he had a towel around his hips, but there is only so much a little towel can cover**. "You ok?" **Wrapping his arms around her had been to keep her from stumbling over and falling like an idiot, but it also left absolutely no space between their bodies.

"**I came to look for you"** she blurted out as if she had been accused of something. Smooth, Izzy.

"**Did you?"** he cocked his brow, a devious smile crossing his face. She nodded like a dork.

"**I'm meeting the girls for brunch at Em's, and Jojo's sleeping"** Why did her voice sound like she was about to faint? **"I wanted to ask you if you'd watch him"**

"**Of course" **he smiled **"But you don't gotta ask, he's my son, I think watching him is in the job description" **Watching droplets of water run down that tanned skin, down those smooth muscles, was too much to handle. Good thing her hands were pinned to her sides, the urge to pull the towel off of him was excessively strong. Once again, her brain took a little nap, it took her a bit too long to realize she was supposed to say something. Or walk out. Of course Jake knew exactly the effect he was having on her. He always did. The cocky smile was prove enough** "You can always stay and have breakfast in bed with me"**

Breakfast? Food was the last thing she wanted. Bed, however…** "I should go. Girls are waiting" **But why couldn't she move? **"I gotta go" **Was she telling him, or reminding herself?

Jake stared at her lips, and she had to admit, she was staring at his. God, she wanted to kiss those lips! His face began to get closer, and her heart was on the verge of exploding, something was gonna happen if she didn't run. No, no, no! But she wasn't moving, she wasn't stopping him. She didn't want to.

With a simple tilt of chins, it happened. The world stopped and the room spun as their lips met. And it was like taking a deep breath after being underwater too long. Heaven. His blazing lips, masculine, yet so soft and delicate, everything she remembered. Releasing his hold on her, he removed his arms from around her, resting his hands on her hips. Her brain shut off completely at that point. Arms immediately went around his neck, and as if the floor was on fire, her legs were off the ground, tightly wrapped around his stomach.

How they ended up on the bed, anyone's guess. Sitting up, his scorching hands were planted on her ass as she straddled him, knee on either side of his legs, her hands cupping his face as their kiss raged with a heat that could surely burn the entire forest surrounding them.

One kiss, and she was putty in his hands. Oh hell no! Breathless, hot and bothered, and going against everything she _wanted _to do, she jumped off of him, causing him to stare at her with shock filled wide eyes.

"**You're leaving?"**

"**Yes"** she said with an assurance she didn't feel. Putting some distance between them was absolutely necessary, she took a giant step back before getting pulled back. If she got anywhere near that bed, there was no strength left in her to fight her weaknesses. **"Jojo's in my room"** Her eyes went everywhere but him, she knew where they would land if she made that mistake. Could you blame her, the towel had slipped. **"I'll see you later" **she blurted without giving him a chance to say or do anything.

She didn't run, she nearly flew out of the room, down the stair, and outta the house. It was a good thing she'd left her purse hanging from the banister, at that moment, she would've ran rather than go looking for the car keys. How she got to Emily's was a complete blank.

Leah, Lala, and Kim were sitting around the kitchen table with Em, chit-chatting about something or other as Izzy stumbled in, her mind in a complete daze. They greeted her, she probably answered them on her way to the living room, where she plopped on the sofa. Instantly, she was surrounded by her best friends.

"**Izz, where's your engagement ring?"** Lala asked. Figures she would instantly notice.

"**Oh, no"** Em whispered. **"I think that's why she's a little off" **Izzy shook her head.

"**Not that?"** Kim asked, sounding like they were playing charades. Izzy shook her head once again.

"**So the engagement is…?"** Leah lead.

"**Off"** Izzy breathed

There were a few comments but Izzy couldn't really make them out, probably cause she didn't really care anymore.

"**If the engagement thing, which we are so gonna talk about, later, is not what has you like this, then what happened?" **Lala frowned** "Cause I gotta tell you, girl, you look like a trauma victim right now"**

"**You're kinda scaring us, Izz" **Kim bit her lip, the way she did when she was nervous.

"**Jake" **Izzy whispered

"**Did he do something to you?" **Leah growled. Belly and all, she looked more than ready to go hunt him down, and she surely would've had helpers.

Izzy took a deep breath to get her head straight. There could be no girl talk if she couldn't get the facts out.

"**Well" **she breathed** "He kissed me" **Four gasps, leaving o-shaped mouths surrounding her.** "Actually…we made out like monkeys" **she chuckled nervously** "So I guess the **_**doing **_**was mutual"**

"**And he's back!" **Leah laughed with a loud hand clap. The other girls, including Izzy, turned to her with brows creased**. "Come on" **she chuckled** "Imma behave? Imma go by the rules? That was a watered down of version of the Jake we knew and you know it" **The woman was obviously completely amused by the situation.** "But now, now he's truly back"**

Emily and Kim smiled, obviously as enthusiastic about the situation as Leah was. Lala was the only one quiet and expressionless. Was it mentioned that she had always been Team Chris?

"**Ok, Izz, enlighten us"** Em smiled **"Where do you stand with these guys?"**

"**I'm single" **she answered, the word feeling a little weird on her tongue.

"**And the game is on!"** Leah smiled widely.

"**This is gonna be interesting"** Em smiled.

"**Tell me about it"** Izzy smiled. It was certainly gonna be interesting to see how things played out. Maybe Embry was right, Chris and Jake were big boys, they could deal on their own. Maybe it was time she put herself first, and have some fun. Maybe he should have some fun too, thought which had her turning to her friend. **"Speaking of game"**

With all eyes on their redhead friend, Lala puffed air slowly. She had obviously hoped the whole 'possibly dating Embry' had been forgotten. As Em busted out the delicious brunch she had prepared, the girls got to the nitty gritty of things, exchanging deetz on all the latest boy issues. Too bad the girl talk she had to have with the vamps would probably not go as smooth

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

After sleeping nearly 12 hours, Jojo was like a battery fully charged, with a speed boost. He was a handful, but Jake enjoyed every minute of it.

Cooking was like riding a bike, once you learned it, it was forever stored in your memory, and Jake had always been a decent cook. The French toast and orange juice for brunch hit the spot. He and Jojo ate to their fill while watching Spongebob in Izz's bed, and then got dressed for outdoor play. It didn't take long for the pups and the bloodsuckers to show up for a game of football.

It amazed him how Nessie and Jojo were so used to roughhousing with werewolves and vampires. Things would be so different for them than it had been for him and his brothers. There would be no secrets, there would be no surprises, they would always know, and they would always have someone to help and guide them through the rough patches. Jake couldn't possibly ask more for his son.

Hours went by in a flash, and it was lunch time before long. **"Lets go to our house"** Emmett smiled **"Em's got lunch ready"**

Words hadn't finished coming out of his mouth when Seth had already thrown Nessie over one shoulder, and Jojo over the other, on his way to the bloodsucker's, Collin and Brady on their tail.

"**Lunch?" **Jake smirked **"You don't eat. Not food anyway"**

"**But the kids do" **Edward stated** "We keep the refrigerator stocked for them"**

"**Em's taken to cooking three meals a day" **Emmett smiled widely

"**And even though we don't eat, there is always someone around to make them disappear" **Jasper smirked, glancing towards the pups.

Being buddy-buddy with the leeches was gonna take some getting used to. Having read his thoughts, Edward smiled, clapping Jake's shoulder.

"**So stubborn. No wonder you and Bella are best friends"**

The run to the Cullen house immediately became a race. Even in human form, Jake was fast, fast enough to smoke Emmett and Jasper. Edward was the only one able of keeping up, arriving at the same time. The pups waltzed right in, lounging around like they were at their own house, Jake however walked in slowly.

"**It is like their house"** Edward stated, doing the mind-reading again. **"And they know it. You should feel free to treat it as such as well"**

"**You gotta stop doing that" **Jake grumbled** "Its annoying as hell. I don't know how they can keep from kicking you ass"**

"**Who says we don't" **Emmett smirked as he walked past them to join the kids in the living room.

"**Feel free to do so as well"** Jasper half-smiled as he followed.

"**Jake!"** Bella ran over from somewhere to hug him. Though they were still best friends, he was a werewolf and she was now a vampire, he had to hold back the reflex to push her off, and forced himself to hug her back. That scent of hers was gonna take some getting used to. And so was the icy temp. But they would always be family, and he would deal with it. **"I'm glad you're here" **she smiled** "Come on"** Taking his hand, she lead him to the living room. From the corner of his eye, he caught Edward looking at them, and for the first time ever, there was no jealousy, there was no hatred, just an honest smile. Of course the mind-reader knew exactly what Jake's feeling for Bella were now, love, but as a sister, like it always should've been.

Mama Cullen and the little pixie ran up to greet him, all smiles, making him feel genuinely welcomed. Blondie wasn't very affectionate, and they had never seen eye to eye, but a smile was as endearing as any greeting would ever be from her.

Esme took the kids into the kitchen for lunch, and the pups were shooed away by the pixie. Not that they needed much persuasion to join in on the munching. And then Jake was left in the living room with 6 vampires staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

"**What?"**

"**What happened with you and Izzy?"** Bella smiled. She had never been good at hiding things, and not even becoming a bloodsucker had helped in that department. She knew something, and she looked like she was about to burst.

"**What makes you think something happened?"**

Alice crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes in annoyance. **"Ok, lets just pretend for a second that we can't smell her scent all over you" **she cocked her little brow as the other 5 bloodsuckers tried to hide smiles **"We'll focus on the series of visions I've been having in the last 24 hours" **Tap, tap, tap, went her foot **"And I know, **_**somehow**_** you're to blame for all this"**

Jake wanted to laugh but he didn't, it would've just made the little pixie blow steam outta her ears. **"You can't **_**see**_** me"** he stated, doing his best not to smirk **"How can **_**I**_** possible be the reason for your…**_**visions?**_**" **The mini vamp humphed, stomped her foot, and walked off, causing many to laugh**.**

"**Its precisely because she can't see you that she is so annoyed" **Jasper smiled. Jake buried his brows in confusion. The pixie should've been used to the gaps in her vision by now, she was surrounded by werewolves all the time.

"**As we and the pack grew closer, their guard went down, allowing Alice to see them more clearly"** Edward explained **"They're still a little blurry to her, but not complete gaps anymore"**

"**Except for you"** Bella added

"**You still got your guard up around us"** Emmett said with a fangy smile

"**And you're blocking up Izzy. To Alice that is" **Blondie stated

Ah. That would explain the grouchy psychic. For a moment Jake contemplated which was better, telling the bloodsuckers everything, or keeping his yap shut. Problem was, Jasper could feel his emotions, Edward could read his thoughts, and keeping it real to himself, getting Izz back was gonna require a lot of effort, and he was gonna need all the help he could get. It was clear LaPush was now Izz's territory, Sam, the wolves, the imprintees, they were all gonna be standing behind her. Whether he liked it or not, the bloodsuckers were all he had.

"**Izz is no longer engaged "**There were a few smiles around the room, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"**I saw **_**that!**_**"** Alice shouted from somewhere in the house **"Its what happened before and after that moment that's a blank to me"**

"**Alright" **he sighed, resting back comfortably on the white couch** "I'll tell you everything"**

In an instant, Jake was surrounded, not only by the 6 bloodsuckers, but also by Esme, with Jojo on her lap, Seth, with Nessie on his, and the pups. Quietly, they sat attentively, waiting for him to give them the details of the past day.

The confession of his imprinting on Izz got many rolled eyes. The grunts and humphs obviously meant 'about damn time', and they were right. Smiles went all around as he described the Seattle trip he'd tagged along for, and the so called 'friendship' he and Izz had agreed to keep, which boundaries were pushed continuously. The only thing that got mixed reactions, was the makeout session they'd had that morning. Bella and Esme got wide eyed, Pixie giggled, Blondie and the rest of the bloodsuckers smiled widely, the pups hollered, and the kiddos laughed, but probably at the adult's reactions, not at the reason why.

"**By the way, kid"** he said, turning to Seth **"Just a heads up, Embry and Lala might be dating"**

"**What?" **he gasped **"Hey, that's my ex, man!"**

"**But you got Nessie, dumbass" **Collin laughed as the bloodsuckers stared at Seth, who was completely unaware of it.

"**Oh, that's right"** the kid nodded, dismissing the incident **"Its all good then" **he shrugged, going back to focusing on the little girl on his lap.

The bloodsuckers went back to focusing on Jake. **"So?"** Bella smiled **"Where do you and Izzy stand now?"**

"**She's single" **_That_ got wide eyes all around. **"Chris claims he aint giving up" **he added** "But neither am I. Not ever. And even though Izz is my imprintee, and we're meant to be together, I know its gotta take a lot to get her back. Imma need your help"**

"**I'll help"** Edward answered instantly.

After a quick glance at their 'brother', Emmett and Jasper chorused **"I will too"**

"**Of course I'll help you" **Bella smiled

"**No way you can do it without **_**me**_**"** Pixie smirked** "I'm just gonna **_**have **_**to help"**

"**You can count on me" **Esme smiled** "It'll be fun to play cupid"**

"**We're in, bro" **Seth smiled, the pups nodding in agreement.

"**Me too, daddy"** Jojo beamed **"I help"**

"**And you will, buddy"** Jake smiled

Nessie jumped off Seth's lap, her bronze ringlets bouncing as she walked over. It was freaky how much she looked like her father. With a shy smile, she wrapped her chubby little hand around Jake's little finger. His jaw nearly dropped as images of Izz and him flashed in his head, followed by images of other couples, Carlisle and Esme, her parents, her aunts and uncles, including Sam and Em, and Paul and Rache. A couple, she got that Jake and Izz were supposed to be a couple. She smiled widely as she released his finger and the walked back to Seth. She too was willing to help.

"**Thanks"** he said still startled. Edward laughed, Jake shook his head **"Of course your kid would be…" **Bella cocked her brow, ready to go for his jugular if he said the wrong thing about her baby** "…different" **he smiled. Though she knew it wasn't the word he was thinking, Bella smiled too.

So far, everyone was willing to help. Awesome, he was gonna need it. Only one person hadn't jumped on the bandwagon, and everyone turned to her, waiting for an answer.

"**Ugh" **Blondie rolled her eyes** "Fine" **she grumbled** "But **_**only**_** because Izzy, **_**for whatever reason**_**, still loves him"** He was about to thank her when he found the blonde vamp standing toe to toe with him **"But if you even **_**think**_** about hurting her again, if she sheds **_**one tear **_**because of you, I swear on all that is holy, I will make you my chew toy, Fido. And trust me, I have plenty willing to help me make that possible. Are we clear?"**

"**Loud and clear, Blondie" **he half-smiled. Any other time, he would've been ready to rip her to shred, but anyone who would stand up for Izz like that, definitely deserved his respect** "As a matter of fact, I hurt her, and I will volunteer myself as your dinner"**

"**Yuck" **she scrunged up her nose in disgust** "I would rather eat mud. But I would make the exception"**

"**Deal"**

With a shake of hands, he had himself a household of allies, willing to help him win his girl's heart.

"**We better start working on a plan"** Pixie smiled** "Cause this task is take all of our talents combined. And then some"**

Esme, Pixie, and Blondie instantly went on and on about what he should and shouldn't do. As Jake did, the guys just listened and nodded, looking as confused and overwhelmed as he felt.

"**Who would've thought, ha, Jacob?" **Bella whispered, sitting beside him **"All of us, together, friends, family"**

Not him. That was for damn sure. Pride and prejudice had caused him three years, and it was precisely those he'd considered enemies, who were helping him get everything back on track. Life had a funny way of teaching you lessons, and he'd learned a big one, the hard way.


	10. Whatta Night

The next few days were entertaining to say the least. Izz didn't avoid him, and he knew she wouldn't, it wasn't her style. His Izz didn't run, never had, never would. One of the many reasons he loved her. Though she wasn't avoiding him, she did make sure they weren't alone. Ever. Whether she quickly found something to do elsewhere, or pulled someone in, Jake hadn't had an alone moment with her since their kiss in his bedroom. Kiss he'd been replaying in his mind continuously. Which had forced him to take many, many cold showers.

Jake didn't kid himself though, he knew it would take a lot more than sexual attraction to win her over. Though he wanted her body, in a very bad way, what he was after was her heart. His price would be her love, the rest, well that would be a perk. An unbelievably hot and sensual perk.

Reminding her of all the reasons why they had fallen in love in the first place was absolutely essential in finding an entry into her heart once more, and spending time with her was the only way to do so. That much he knew, figuring out how to carry out that plan was the problem. For days, Jake and the bloodsucker clan brainstormed, coming up with very little. For 'people' who had lived centuries, they sucked at playing cupid. Of course they would debate Izz was not easy to swoon. Thanks to him. Just when they were gonna throw in the white flag, it was precisely Izz who gave them the solution. Go fig.

Knowing he didn't have a job, apart from patrolling Forks, and needed one, Izz offered him a security position at Rain, with Sam, Jasper and the guys. Jake's answer, HELL YEAH! Like he was gonna pass up the chance to be near her on a daily basis. Besides, he really did need the freaking job.

Putting their differences aside, and helping him out, was extremely noble of her, but that's who Izz was. She would've done the same for any of the guys, he knew that, reason he didn't dare read too much into it.

Effortlessly catching the walkie talkie thingy thrown at him, Jake turned to his sister. Watching Izz through the one-way glass, he hadn't been paying much attention, but thanks to werewolf reflexes, he didn't have to be. Lucky him, otherwise it would've meant a smack in the face.

"**Fridays are our rowdiest days"** Rachel said** "Izz wants you up here at the club, ok?"**

"**Sure" **he nodded, placing the ear piece in. He was dressed in the black on black uniform, jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, a small umbrella logo on his left peck the only splash of color, it clearly marked them as workers, but also made them easy to hide, in need be, smart. **"Who am I working with?"**

Rachel checked her Blackberry, looking all business-like and in-charge. His bossy sister had definitely been born to give orders, reason Izz had chosen her for the job. He couldn't help but be proud of her, a smile crossing his face. **"Embry and Emmett"** she answered **"Seth's at the door" **He couldn't help but wonder where Izz was gonna be. By the small smile forming in the corner of his sister's mouth, she knew it **"Izz goes up and down all the time" **she said, answering his unspoken question **"Usually she chills at the club, but tonight she's leaving early. And no, I don't know why"**

"**I wasn't gonna ask"** he frowned, lying through his teeth.

Rache rolled her eyes **"Of course you weren't" **she said sarcastically as she grabbed another walkie talkie thingy from the desk, closing the drawer with her hip** "Sorry, little brother" **she smiled, walking past him to the door **"But,** **you've always sucked at hiding your emotions"**

The giggle drifting from the hallway made it crystal she had heard his growl. Taking one last look at his girl, who was downstairs, sitting on a pool table, playfully swinging her legs as she talked with Kim, Jake turned his receiver on and headed to the club.

It was obvious why Rain was such a hit, the place was freaking awesome. No matter what you were in the mood to do, you could do it there, hungry, Em's dinner was it, feeling playful, there was pool, bowling, and an arcade, and if you wanted to dance, head upstairs. Though the bloodsuckers had a giant role in the development of Izz's dream, it had her stamp all over the place. For someone who knew her, the way he knew, it was impossible not to think of her when you walked around the place. From the color scheme, dark, rich colors, her favorite, to the décor, modern yet classic, comfy yet elegant, Rain was an extension of who Izz was.

It took Jake a split second for his eyes to take in the difference in lighting and refocus. The doors had opened not five minutes prior and it was already halfway filled, many kids dancing to the blaring music, and others hanging out with friends, enjoying it from their booths. Thanks to the blacked out windows of the dj booth, typical 20/20 human vision couldn't make out it was Blondie in there, mixing up the tunes. It also couldn't pick up on the fact that Emmett was hiding in the pitch black of the northwest corner, keeping a watchful eye, a fangy grin on his face. Embry was hanging out by the alcohol-free bar. As far as the guests were concerned, he and Jake were the only securities on premises.

No wonder the singles guys, aka the pups, were kept away from the club, it was girl heaven up there. Jake and Embry weren't so much making rounds, but running away from the overfriendly. From across the dancefloor, Embry pointed to his ear, then his radio, holding out three fingers. As soon as Jake changed channels, his friend's voice came through.

"**Did you hear, Izz's leaving early?"**

"**I heard"** Jake answered, obviously annoyed he didn't know why.

"**Heard she has a date"** Emmett butted in, making Jake wanna punch him in the piehole, one, for being so damn nosy, and two, for always being so freaking cheery. Hello! Izz going on a date was not good news.

"**Heard from who?"**

"**The grapevine"** the bloodsucker laughed

"**Is guy talk always this stupid?"** Blondie grunted, joining in what should've been a convo between Jake and Embry. Did anyone ever get any privacy anymore? **"As far as it being a date, we don't know if it is or not, but she**_** is **_**going to dinner with Chris tonight" **she added, causing Jake to growl.

"**Holy fuck!"** Emmett complained **"Mind turning your mic off next time you do that shit, you just blew my ear drum"**

"**Don't be such a pussy"** Embry laughed **"It'll heal"**

Blondie's sigh was of obvious annoyance **"No word if this is a romantic dinner, or just friendly, but either way, its obvious the human's not gonna give up easily"**

Jake chuckled dryly** "Wonder if eating through a straw would simmer Romeo down"**

For the first time, Jake heard Blondie laugh, out loud and full heartedly.** "Too bad hurting the human would mean hurting Izz" **Yeah, too bad **"Point is, you gotta up your game, Fido. Like now"**

Yeah. Like now. Pissed as hell, he grabbed from his back pocket the cell phone Bella had given him. That little punk was really messing with his game plan, but there was no fucking way he was about to sit back and do nothing. Not in his nature. He only typed one word before hitting send, TONIGHT.

Not a second later, he got a response. On it! :)

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Everyday you learn something new about yourself. Too bad its not always something you wanted to know. As it turns out, Izzy learned she was a masochist. She had to be. Why else would she ask Jake to work with her. If having him at home was hard, having him near her practically all day long, on a daily basis, it was torture. And for that reason, she made sure never to be alone with him. The lip lock action that went down in his room, not gonna happen again.

Funny, she used to love being able to feel his presence, being able to know when he was looking at her, it used to make her feel special. It was one of the reasons she had kept hope for so long, cause she had felt that sharing that connection meant they were meant for one another. Now, it sucked. She always knew when he was around, and she always knew when he was looking at her, which was all the time.

Izzy could literally feel Jake's stare as she walked out of Rain. Her skin feeling warm and tingly, as if it was his touch on her, and not his eyes. It took all her will to walk out without turning back. One look into those dark eyes and she wouldn't have gone. She could say otherwise all she wanted, but in her heart, she knew she wouldn't have gone.

Chris was parked across the street, waiting for her. Always waiting for her. The smile he gave her reminded Izzy she so didn't deserve his love. She would give anything to love him the way she loved Jake, but as Ma said, you can't rule your heart. As she walked over to his Honda, she remembered she hadn't changed into her ballerina flats, which she usually wore when she went out with him. The shoes were in her car, which Seth was gonna be driving home. For a split second she thought of running over and changing, but she figured it wasn't a good idea and walked over in the 5 inch booties.

"**Sup, love"** he smiled as she got in.

She wasn't quite sure how to greet him anymore. A kiss seemed too much, yet a handshake was a no-go. Up until a few days, this was the guy she was gonna marry, for god's sake. Someone should right some sort of dealing with your not-so-much ex etiquette book. She went with the kiss on the cheek.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with the usual small talk, work, his friends, her friends, stuff they'd done since they last saw each other. Jake was not mentioned, and neither was the whole 'here's your ring' moment, which should've made things easier, yet only made them more awkward. It was the giant pink elephant everyone was ignoring. Or russet wolf, which was their case.

Food was good, as usual, not as good as Em's, but better than Fork's Diner, and given the distance from town, it was a lot more private. Though going by the topics discussed during dinner, no one would suspect they even needed it. For once she wished Chris would just speak up and say what he was feeling, what he wanted. Fighting and arguing would be a lot better than the false smiles and 'everything is ok' attitudes that didn't go with the situation they were going through.

Finished with their tiramisu and decaf coffee desert, there had yet to be any mention of the baby daddy issue. As Chris paid for dinner, she picked up the to-go orders from the maitre d, considering the food was for Billy and Jake, having Chris pay for it was just wrong.

More small talk as they drove back. Usually, it was that small talk that she loved about Chris, whatever hell was going on at home, he made her forget. Now, it was getting on her last nerve. As he went on about the next stereo system he had installed, she had had enough.

"**Are we just gonna pretend like we didn't just cancel our wedding?"**

Chris stopped talking mid-sentence and swallowed hard, never removing his eyes from the road. **"We didn't cancel it" **he finally said **"Just postponed it"**

What?** "Chris"** she shook her head **"You know…"**

"**I've always known!" **She couldn't help being shocked at his outburst.** "I've always known, Izz" **he whispered, his hazel eyes meeting hers for a short moment before returning them to the road** "I always knew he would come back. Always knew you'd be face to face to him one day. You had to be" **He wasn't angry, wasn't upset, Chris was resolved**. "Its his land, his family, his people. We both knew he would come back one day, didn't we?" **He didn't wait for an answer. Good thing, cause she didn't really have one. **"He might've not been aware he was leaving his son behind, but he did know its where his woman was"**

"**I'm not his woman"**

"**A part of you will always be his" **he answered** "I can't change that. No matter how much I would love to" **Didn't that make two of them.** "I always hoped his return wouldn't be for a very long time" **he chuckled dryly** "Once we were married, maybe had a few kids"** he glanced over at her** "Once your heart belonged to me and me only" **She sighed, doing her best not to cry. How long would that have taken? Would her heart ever truly belong to Chris? **"You know?"** he smiled, turning away **"For a moment, I actually believed it would happen"** She did too.

"**I love you, Chris"**

"**I know" **he smiled** "But not like him, ha?" **he quickly shook his head** "Don't answer that" **She wasn't planning to. **"And you know what sucks?"**

"**What?"** she heard herself ask.

"**I totally get it"** he chuckled **"You love him the same way I love you. You're drawn to him like I'm drawn to you. You can't let him go. Same way I can't let you go" **

Her eyes hadn't drifted from his handsome face for an instant. Even though he wanted to appear his usual self, the pain she was inflicting on him was all over his features. It killed her to know he was hurting, and even worse to know she was the reason for it.

She had no idea what to say. She couldn't deny still having feelings for Jake, there was no point. And Chris knew where he stood with her, there was no denying that either. Nothing she could say would change anything. And so, the silence lingered, it wasn't until Chris began to get out of the car that she realized they had gotten home. She stared at his handsome face as he walked over to open her door, always the gentleman, extending his hand to help her out. Though she had become an expert at walking in heels, he always treated her like she was gonna slip at any moment. Placing his hand on her hip, he guided her to the front door.

Life would be so much easier if you could choose who to fall in love with, wouldn't it? Chris was perfect, handsome, funny, sexy, smart, kind, extremely patient and understanding, and he loved Jojo. The big but…he wasn't Jake. Looking at him, she knew she loved him too much, and yet it wasn't enough. For once, she wished her heart and her mind would play nice with each other. Ugh!

Opening her front door, the plan was to invite Chris in, maybe offer him a beer, knows after that talk, he needed it. Hell, she needed a few shots. One look at her living room, and she slammed the door shut once again. Oh lordie!

Turning around in speed lightning, she slammed right into Chris.

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah"** she lied, realizing she answered far too fast **"I'm…" **about to pass out **"…good"**

Heaven knows what her face looked like, but as always, though he might've not believed her, he didn't question her "**Alright" **he nodded **"Well…we should…call it a night?" **Not trusting her voice, she nodded. She needed to get Chris away from her house. ASAP.** "Ok" **he sighed, the disappointment in his face lasted a second, before he hid it with a smile.

Though she felt like dirt for pushing the kid away, she knew it was way better than him walking into the house.Izzy was so preoccupied with making sure the front door didn't open, she didn't realized Chris was moving in. Now pressed against the door, she prayed for all that was holy, it held their weight.

A million things were going through her mind as Chris cupped her face. Was this seriously happening? The passion, the lust, the need, it was all in his eyes, yet when he moved in, it was her forehead his lips landed on.

"**I'm always gonna love you, girl"** he smiled **"And no matter what, I'm not gonna give up. Not until there's a ring on that finger" **With a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, Chris walked away.

Unable to move, for various reasons, she stayed there, pressed against the door, until the white Honda drove off. It took several deep breaths, and a few tries, to get her legs to move. At a snail's pace, she stood, turned around and faced the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she took a few breaths more before opening it. Her heart went into overdrive.

"**Oh my god"** she breathed, placing her hand over her heart.

There must've been a hundred white candles. All around the living room, and forming a trail up the stairs, the lit candles illuminating the millions of colorful daisy petals that covered ever inch of the floor and stairs.

Locking the door behind her, out of habit and not logical thinking, which she had none of at the moment, she slowly made her way across the living room. She was expecting Jake to jump out at any minute, but the house was completely silent, making her wonder if anyone was home at all. Dropping the take-out bag at the foot of the stairs, she slowly made her way up, gasping as she realized the candles and petals lead all the way to her bedroom.

Couldn't say she wasn't expecting it, but the gasp still came. More candles in her room, not white anymore, colorful, same as the million more petals all around her room. On her bed, was only a single petal, neatly placed on top of a note, which even from a distance, she knew it was in Jake's handwriting.

_**A petal for every thought I had of you. One for every time I whispered your name. And one for every day I will spend loving you.**_

_**Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. My love, my heart, my soul, and everything I am, belongs to you, Izz. Always had, and always will, I just didn't know it. Eternally yours, Jake**_

Unaware of the tears until a droplet landed on the note, she quickly wiped it off before it smudged. Wiping her face she ran to the door. And stopped.

What was the plan? Run to him? And say what? No, it would not be that easy. She went through hell and back because of him. He didn't just break her heart, he broke her soul, he broke her. And that's not even taking into consideration everything she went through with the pregnancy, with Jojo's birth. One gesture could not erase all that. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't. No matter how much her soul was aching to run to his side, and she needed him more than air, she couldn't let her guard down. She would never allow him to hurt her. Not again. She wouldn't survive it.

With a sigh that burned her lungs, she marched back in her room and closed the door. But that's as far as she got, her knees giving out, she leaned against the door, pressing her forehead against the coolness of the wood.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Watching her go through her internal debate was devastating. As much as he wanted her to run out to him, he knew it was not that easy. He wasn't expecting her to, and completely understood why she didn't. But knowing Izz was hurting, was enough for his body to move on its own.

Of course she knew the moment he entered the room. She always had been able to sense him. Jake was the same with her. He always thought it was due to the whole werewolf senses thing, but now he knew it had nothing to do with that. They were soul mates. They could find each other in a crowd in a heartbeat, they knew each other by scent, by sound, by mere essence.

The moment Izz turned, his heart skipped a beat. The lighting that bounced off her silver blouse, plus the tears that pooled in her lovely eyes, made those jades glow like fireflies. In that moment, she was not the gorgeous mother he returned to, she wasn't that mature young woman in 5 inch heels, hip hugging jeans and chic top any longer. No, in that moment, she was that logo t-shirt, cut off shorts, converse wearing sixteen year old who stole his heart. No matter how much time passed by, she would always be that mixture of innocence and sensuality that drove him crazy. She would always be his Izz.

Not aware he was on the move until he was before her, he placed a strand on her hair behind her ear, completely mesmerized by those jade eyes of hers. But they had always had that effect on him, hadn't they?

Stroking the velvety skin of her cheek with the back of his fingers, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Had it been hours? Or maybe it had just been seconds. Time seemed to go haywire when they were together.

"**You have no idea how much I missed looking into your eyes"** It was the one vision he had every time he closed his own. The moment he woke up after his first phase, having those eyes looking at him, filled with love and understanding. He would never forget that sight. But now seeing them filled with pain, with mistrust, it killed him. **"I'm so sorry, Izz"** he breathed **"I'm sorry for everything I put you through. For all the times I hurt you" **She opened her mouth, but he placed his index finger over her poutty lips, stopping her** "I'm sorry for not realizing all along that it was you, and only you who my heart belonged to. For allowing stupid pride, and ancient rivalries to come in the way" **And ruining everything**. "I know there is nothing I could ever say or do to change or undo what I have done. But I can rectify it. I love you" **She sighed. **"You and Jojo are my life now. I will be the best father I can possibly be for him. And you, I will do everything in my power to get you to love me and trust me the way you did before. You are my imprintee, my soulmate, my everything"** he cupped her face **"We are meant to be together. And even if it's the last thing I do, Isabella Luna-McCarty, you will be mine" **

Leaning in, his lips gently landed on hers. Her scent, her taste, her essence, it drove him crazy. Those soft, poutty lips, so sweet and savory, that intoxicating scent of hers all over him, claiming him. He could kiss her for all eternity and it wouldn't be long enough. But unlike the kiss that had taken place in his room, needy, desperate and longing, this one was soft, gentle, slow, caressing, giving, and so revealing. It wasn't just their lips touching, or their tongues mingling, it was their souls uniting, becoming one, as they ought to be, as they were meant to be, as they should've been all along. This was living, not existing as he had been for the past three years.

If they continued kissing, it was gonna heat up, real soon, real fast. Always had. Tends to happen when two people are crazy about each other. But it wasn't about lust, it wasn't about sex. It was about love. And he wanted to make that point real clear. As much as his body said wtf, he made his exit.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Those big black eyes, that handsome face, that fiery skin, that melting touch, and those lips, god, what that kid could do with those lips. Jake had always driven her crazy. Her mind could be yelling at the top of its lungs, 'NO, DON'T, STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' but her body and her heart pressed the mute button and did whatever they pleased. There had only been one person who could ever drive her to the verge of madness and illogic, and that was Mr. Jacob Black.

Should she had screamed and yelled and threw in his face every tear she shed for him, every insecurity he brought up, and every promise he broke. Of course! Could she? Nope. Her sappy heart wanted to hear him say he loved her. Needed to hear him say he was sorry. So long she waited to hear those words, she didn't dare throw a fit and rob her inner sixteen year old that pleasure.

Though they had made out like monkeys just a few days before, this kiss was different. Had she not fled the room that day, it would've lead to sex. Raw, angry, bed-breaking sex. But this kiss was leading to something totally different. Suddenly she felt like that 17 year old virgin at the top of the plateau, nervous and scared, yet excited and anxious at the same time. She could kiss this man forever.

Was she really gonna let this happen? Jake had been her one and only, and it was no secret she'd been dying to jump him from the moment she set eyes on him. But was she really gonna do this? Half of her was yelling "Go for it! Its been 3 years!" While the other half scolded "Have some pride! Don't give it up so fast!" In the end, she didn't have to make a decision.

Just as he had started the kiss, it was Jake who put an end to it. **"I love you"** he whispered as he backed away, her body instantly feeling cold and lonely without his touch. When she opened her eyes, she found herself alone. Jake long gone.

With wobbly legs, she ran to the window, which had been left wide open. Though it was as dark as the inside of a hat out there, she clearly made out the hind leg that disappeared into the woods. That russet wolf was hers, the howl only confirmed it.

The roller coaster of emotions she'd been through caught up with Izzy. Feeling like wet noodles, her legs went out, a loud thud filling the room as her butt landed, hard. Allowing her body to slump, she laid back on the petals covering her floor and sighed. Her heart was still pounding and she had no clear idea of what she was feeling.

"**What a night**" she breathed.

"**And its not over yet"** said a whimsical little voice, causing Izzy to laugh. She should've know the pixie had been involved.** "I want deetz!"**


	11. Help

As expected, Alice had not left until she had gotten every last detail of Izzy's evening. Sometimes the darn bloodsuckers forgot that unlike them, others did sleep, and that it was necessary to recharge batteries. Especially after a night like Izzy's, whose batteries had been drained with all the different emotions she'd gone through. Four hours of sleep was so not enough. But nothing says Saturday morning like an overly hyper toddler jumping on your rib cage.

"**Momma, momma!"** Jojo squealed **"It mornin time, momma"** he announced in a cheerfulness that should be illegal before noon **"And it sunny"** he added, his little knees bouncing of her side **"Are you wake?"**

_Well I am now_. With a sigh of defeat, she rolled over and tackled her little man, a high pitch squeal filling the room as she tickled his sides.

"**Morning" **she kissed his cheek between tickles** "Someone is up bright and early"**

"**Auntie Rose dress me" **he said while scooting to grab the remote off her nightstand. It was obviously his way of saying 'you're lucky I didn't wake you earlier. She couldn't help but smile.

"**I see"** she pretended to admire his Lacoste jogging suit **"Looking good" **The cocky little side smile was identical to his father's.

"**Pretty flowers"** he commented as Spongebob came through the tv.

Her grunt of annoyance made him giggle. Kicking off the covers, with every intention of sending a not-so-nice text to the pixie, who had promised to pick up all the petals, Izzy halted in surprise. The flowers Jojo was talking about were not the petals from the night before, they were actual flowers, daisies. The petals had been cleaned up, every last one, as were the candles, but in their place were little vases filled with colorful daisies. Outlining her room. Why deny it, her heart skipped a beat. Even though the scent of the flowers was very strong, Jake's was even stronger, reason it lingered in her room. Had she ever mentioned how much she loved his scent?

The man was set on driving her crazy, wasn't he? She had to admit, he was gonna achieve his goal pretty quickly. So far, Jake had gotten her to doubt everything she felt for him. Was it still anger and resentment? Was it lust and longing? Or was it still love? She knew she had major feelings for Jake, no doubt about that, she just didn't know what they were anymore.

"**Is daddy home?"**

Jojo shook his head, his eyes still glued on the yellow sponge **"He with Nino and Unca Emmie" **Nino was what he called Embry, which was short for padrino, the Spanish term for godfather, which of course he was. Lala was 'Nina' for madrina, Spanish for godmother.

Izzy couldn't help but wonder what Jake, Embry and Emmett were up to so early in the morning. Shaking her head at herself, she forced that thought outta her head. What Jake did, or didn't do, was none of her concern.

"**You hungry?"** she asked Jojo, who once again shook his head.

"**Unca Emmie gay me ceweal"**

Sadly, going back to sleep was not gonna happen, no matter how much the pillows were calling out to her. First off, Jojo was not gonna allow it, and second, she did have the early shift at work. Reluctantly, she got outta bed. As she went through her drawers and closet, getting her clothes for the day, Jojo got comfortable in her bed, creating a fort with her pillows.

As she went around her room, getting ready for her shower, with smile from ear to ear, Izzy absentmindedly caressed the daisies with her fingertips. It wasn't until her phone buzzed that she realized what she was doing, causing her to laugh at the way she jumped and hid her hand behind her back. It was Lala, and after agreeing to meet her for breakfast at 9am, it was bathroom time.

She was almost done dressing in the Umbrella employee uniform, since she was gonna be working the floor, when Jojo sat beside her, looking at her with big puppy eyes, which he used when he wanted something.

"**What's up?"** she smiled with false suspicion

"**You get off uh-lee today?"**

"**Yeah?"** she smiled, knowing the kid was up to something. Jojo knew well Saturdays were the days she worked mornings, meaning she was home before by mid afternoon.

"**Can we go movies today, mama?"** he asked with his best 'pretty please' face.

Call her a sucker, but she couldn't deny her son anything when he gave her that face. Which he knew very well.

"**Pizza and a movie?"** she smiled

"**Yay!"** he jumped to hug her tightly. **"Momma?" **he said with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen **"Daddy too?"** Ooh! This was not fighting fair! Using the kid was cheating! **"Pweeeeeeze?"**

Damn him! This was orchestrated! What was she supposed to say, no, and what reason would she give her son? Its not like she could explain to a three year old why his parents couldn't be around each other much. 'Sorry, babe, mommy and daddy wanna jump each other, which they shouldn't, so nope, they can't be near each other' Yeah, not gonna happen.

With the best smile she could summons, Izzy forced her head to nod **"You can ask him if you want"**

And off the little traitor ran. Any guess what Jake's answer was gonna be? Blowing a big puff of air, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

She was gonna hear and earful from Lala when she told her everything that happened the night before, the wolves had no secrets, which meant she was gonna be bugged all day about the flowers and candles, and about hanging out with Jake that night, and the vamps would surely join in, and then she was gonna spend an entire evening with Jake, who had already told her was gonna do everything in his power to win her back. Yeah, it was gonna be one of those days.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Jake owed the pixie, big. How the hell she got so many daisies, not only for the petals the night before, but for that morning, who the hell knew, but it was working out great. For the first time since he'd been back, he had managed to get Izz to lower her guard. It made sense for her to be on the defense with him, he had hurt her, a lot, and she would not allow him to do so again, but it still stung like hell to know deep inside those jade eyes of hers, there was mistrust and resentment. Looking into her teary eyes the night before, worth every minute he and the bloodsuckers spent plucking petals and covering setting the scene.

Not trusting himself not to run into her room and claiming what he knew deep down still belonged to him, he went for a morning run with Embry and Emmett. Edward joined them shortly. If only he coulda gotten the three to shut up for a single minute, it woulda been a bit relaxing. Unfortunately, they decided it was time to one, remind him that Izz was not alone, meaning if he did her wrong in any way, he was dust, and two, give him a few pointers on how to earn brownie points with her. Annoying as they were, Jake did appreciate their concern, and their help.

Arriving from their run, Billy was enjoying a cup of coffee on the veranda, a wide smile as he saw Seth and Quil playing with Jojo, Nessie, and Claire in the front yard. As soon as Jojo saw him, the kid ran faster that Jake would've ever expected, reaching him within seconds, throwing himself at him as he opened his arms.

"**Daddy!"** he smiled. How a simple word could make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **"I help daddy, I help!"**

"**You did?" **Jake smiled** "Awesome" **he turned to Edward with confusion._Explain!_** "He helped"**

"**That he did" **the bloodsucker smiled, tussling Jojo's hair** "He got you invited to pizza and a movie tonight with him and Izz, isn't that right, little one"**

"**Yeah!" **Jojo beamed with excitement and pride** "I help, ha, daddy?"**

Wrapping his arms around the miniature version of himself, he kissed his son's head.** "You have no idea how much you helped, buddy"**

Jumping off his arms, with a playful singsong. Jojo ran off to join his friends.** "I help, I help, I help"**

"**Chris definitely has stiff competition" **Edward smiled

"**Like he ever had a chance"** Jake smirked.

As they shared a laugh, Seth turned to them, hands on hips **"Don't you old folks have somewhere to be?" **when they all looked beyond confused, the kid rolled his eyes.

"**Work"** Edward announced.

"**Crap!"** they grunted in chorus.

And off they went to get ready. The girls would kill them if they were late. The coulda been a bunch of lethal vampires and werewolves, but they were scared shitless of their females. As is they'd shared the same thought, the laughter boomed through the woods.

… ***** … ***** … *****…

Lala was not impressed with the Jake's romantic gesture. Had it been Chris's, she woulda definitely sang a different tune. Izzy's best friend was the one person Jake had failed to win back. The girls, they had always loved him, extremely happy to have him back, the guys, well they weren't bros with him yet, not 100%, but they were getting there, oddly enough, the Cullens were now buddy buddy with him, but Lala, she was probably as hurt as Izzy had been.

If she had to hear her best friend tell her "don't give in" again, Izzy would scream. What the hell did she think she was doing? If she wasn't using every last bit of her will power, she woulda given in loooong time ago. Having an incredibly sexy, wet, half-naked Jake before her, and not giving in, though she was desperately wanting to, wasn't that worthy of praise?

Valuing their lives, no one mentioned the candles and flowers, but the knowing smiles she got from the girls, and the devious grins she got from the guys, it was more than enough. Her entire fam was on Jake's side. Of course she'd known that all along, only now it was confirmed.

She knew the moment Jake walked in. Not only did his scent stir up something deep within her, but he saw him through the mirror she was facing while restocking the candy counter. _Dayuuum!_ With his signature spiky, wet mess of hair, uniform shirt that only accentuated every last one of his muscles, and jeans that clung onto his tight, round little apple bottom, the kid looked good enough to eat. Get a grip, Izz!

Catching the reflection of her eyes, he nodded, giving her that breathtaking smile of his. Why the hell does that thing always had to mess with her heart rhythm? Returning the head nod, she gave a small smile before forcing herself to return to the counter, with a lot more focus than necessary.

"**Morning"** his deep voice was at her ear, nearly causing her to jump outta her skin.

"**Morning"** she smiled up at him, who was now opening a few more boxes for her.

"**Working the floor today?"** he smiled **"Thought bosses didn't do that"**

"**Not like all bosses"** she answered, avoiding those deep dark eyes at all costs **"I enjoy being on the floor"** His wide, devious smile made her realize what she had said. Cocking her brow and holding in a smile, she shook her head **"You know what I mean"**

"**Totally" **his smile was even wider **"I remember. You like the floor"**

If the heat was any indication, her cheeks were the color of tomatoes. There was no way in hell she was gonna let Jake embarrass her. Two could play at that game. Looking at him straight in the eye, she returned that devious smile.

"**Well if I remember correctly, it was you who claimed to **_**love**_** the floor. Or was **_**ground**_** the word you used?"**

Ok, that backfired. Big time. The lust and wanting became clear as day in those dark eyes. And nope, he wasn't the only one dealing with that issue.

Just as things were getting into the awkward, and extremely dangerous zone, Alice appeared from outta nowhere. They both laughed.

"**Am I interrupting something?"** she asked innocently, making it obvious she totally knew she had.

"**Not at all, Pixie"** Jake smiled, going back to the boxes **"What's up?"**

Her big yellow eyes danced back and forth between Jake and Izzy, a small smile forming on her lips before finally answering** "Emmett needs help moving some stuff" **she scrunged her nose** "Can you believe he wanted **_**me**_** to help?" **she shook her head** "I just got a manicure"** her tone was of the 'how dare he?' kind, causing Jake and Izzy to laugh **"Can you help him, Jake?"**

"**No prob" **he shrugged, placing the boxes on the floor, making it easier for Izzy to do the restocking. She and Alice watched as he took a few steps before returning **"Umm…Jojo asked me to join you guys tonight"** Of course he did. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or slightly amused. **"I'd love too. But I won't if you don't want me to" **As much as she wanted to say 'yeah right' she knew he was dead serious.

"**I don't mind"** That's the closest he would get to hearing her say 'join us'. The smile of his proved he knew it too. **"Six?"**

"**I'll be there" **he smiled before running off to find Emmett.

"**Of course you will" **she sighed, getting a wide smile from the pixie.

"**You know it!" **Jake yelled from across the room somewhere.

It was definitely gonna be one of those days. One thing never failed for her, her life was anything but boring.

… ***** … ***** … ***** …

Clothes were flying at him in lighting speed. Why the hell had he agreed to this? Oh, right, he hadn't, it had been an ambush.

"**He looks better in the white shirt"** the pixie grunted in annoyance.

"**But Izz loves him in black"** Blondie argued** "And its her opinion that counts, Alice, not yours"**

"**Have I ever been wrong?" **Alice threw her little arms in the air, obviously convinced she hadn't.

Blondie crossed her arms across her chest and cocked one of her perfectly manicured brows** "According to you, or everyone else?" **When the pixie didn't answer, she turned to him **"Do you wanna wear something Izz **_**might**_** like, or something we **_**know **_**she loves?"**

"**Sorry, Pixie" **he smiled** "Gotta go with Blondie on this one"**

Obviously annoyed, she rumbled through the pile and threw some stuff at him.** "Fine! Wear this. She'll love you in it" **Expecting to have to fight his way out of some kind of expensive suit, he was surprised to see it was some designer blue jeans and a black, Ralph Lauren dress shirt. His expression made her smile slightly** "The whole bad boy, 'goes by his own rules' thing is what drives her crazy over you" **she shrugged** "Might as well roll with it"**

An hour later, in designer blue jeans and black dress shirt, untucked, few button undone, and rolled up sleeves, biker boots, and more gel that he had ever worn in his life, he was ready. Dress wise, anyway.

"**No bling?"** Blondie asked as she looked him over.

Doing the same lookover, Pixie shook her head **"Not his style. No cologne either. She goes crazy for his natural werewolf sti…"** Jake cocked his brow **"…scent"** she smiled apologetically **"Apparently, its sexy"** Blondie turned with a wtf look which made him and Alice smile **"Her words, not mine"**

Tilting his head slighting, he picked up on Izzy's movement. His smile was interrupted when Blondie smacked his shoulder.

"**You gotta do that? Makes you look like a dog"**

"**He is a dog" "I am a dog" **he and Pixie said at the same time.

"**Izz's ready" **Bella announced as she jumped in through the window. Looking him over, she smiled** "She's right, you don't fight fair"**

"**All's fair in love and war" **Pixie smiled **"Now go!"** she shoved** "You gotta be at the foot of the stairs when she comes down"**

"**Because?"**

"**It'll be romantic, dummy"**

As the pixie went on and on about the raw material she was working with, and all the work she had to do on him and with him, Blondie and Bella gave him an infinite list of the things he should and should not do to ensure a good evening. He all but ran outta the room. Getting away from the trio was of absolute necessity at that point.

As dumb as it could sound, his stomach was doing summersaults as he waited for Izz and Jojo. At that moment, he was 16 again, nervous, unsure, scared shitless, and completely and utterly in love with his girl. His wait lasted an eternity, then again, a few minutes to him was ages.

Mini-me thing he and Jojo had going on was never more noticeable than when his son came running down the stairs. Dressed in identical clothing as his own, the kid was literally a smaller version of himself. When he noticed he and daddy were dressed alike, he smiled.

"**Nice" **he smiled** "Did your aunts dress you?"**

Jojo nodded **"Wolf like pup" **he said with pride. Like wolf like pup, yes they certainly were. Only difference, Jake had his friendship bracelet on his left wrist.

Izz had given it to him for his 16th birthday, and he always wore it, always. Even while he was away, in permanent wolf form, he wore it on his hind leg, his ankle, as he had once he started phasing, but when he was 'off' he would once again wear it on his wrist.

That sweet, intoxicating scent of honeysuckle hit him like a ton of bricks, the way it always had, they way it always did. Looking up, he saw an angel, his angel. In red platforms that brought her up to a lovely 6'3, hip hugging jeans that embraced her exquisite curves, and made her legs seem miles long, and a one-shouldered, tailored red blouse that ended about an inch above her waist, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"**Wow" **he breathed

Her small giggle informed him she had definitely heard him. Oh, well, not like she didn't know the effect she had on him.

"**You ready?"** she smiled, descending the steps

"**Now more than ever"** he smiled widely, placing his hand on her hip.

Though she gave him a 'watch it' look, she didn't complain or more away, which widened his smile to impossible proportions. There was something about this night. He didn't know why, or what, but something was definitely gonna happen tonight…


	12. Changes

The man looked incredibly hot, smelled beyond amazing, and he had his blazing hand was on her hip, oh lordie! As she pretended her heart wasn't pounding a thousand beats per minute, Izzy allowed Jake to walk her to the beamer, their son running a few steps ahead of them.

A year or so after his departure, with everyone sure he wasn't returning anytime soon, if at all, Rachel, his older sister, began using the Rabbit, the one Izzy had spent countless afternoons helping Jake restore with Quil and Embry. With him back, Rache offered to give it back, since technically it did belong to him, but Jake refused. Good thing for Izzy, ridding with him in it would've been too much for her to handle, far too many memories were made in, on, and around that car.

Done with strapping Jojo in the car seat, Jake turned to her, hand extended, palm up.

"**Nope"** she shook her head, clutching the keys against her chest **"I'm driving" **she smiled, pointing to the passenger's side door as she walked around the front of the car **"**_**Maybe**_**, If you behave, I'll let you drive on the way back"**

"**Some things never change" **Jake laughed, getting in the car, readjusting the seat to give himself some leg room**.**

"**And some do" **she breathed, glancing at the rearview mirror as pulled out of the driveway.

There was no bigger proof of the changes in the past three years, than the one sitting in the back seat. With a smile identical to his father's, Jojo's little head bobbed to the music coming from his iPod, present from his cousin Nessie. As was usual during their car trips, his green eyes were glued on the PSP his uncle Emmett had gotten him for his birthday. At least the games were educational, thanks to Rosalie and Edward, who had Izzy's back on that one.

Having heard her nearly silent comment, Jake nodded as he looked at their son. His smile turned into a smirk as his brow cocked**. "The bloodsuckers definitely spoil him, don't they?"**

"**That they do" **she chuckled** "Reason trips to Toys' R Us are no longer allowed"**

When the expected laugh didn't fill the car, she looked over at Jake, only to find his brows buried, the tell sign he was deep in thought. Before she could ask the reason, he spoke.

"**They actually love him… like family"**

The tone in his voice caught her by surprise, it was shock, disbelief. She sighed. Unlike her, Jake had not been witness to the erasure of the borders lines between Quileute and Cullen land, he had not participated in the bonding that tears, blood, sweat, and good old fashioned mixing of the families had brought them. In his eyes, it was a coven of vampires, loving and caring for a werewolf child, of course he would find it hard to believe. But there was so much more than that.

"**There is no **_**like, **_**Jake" **she smiled gently at him** "Jojo **_**is **_**family" **Joseph Eli Black wasn't just the descendant of the tribe's last chief, a carrier of the Quileute magic gene, and the future pack alpha, he was also the youngest and newest branch of the McCarty family tree. **"As much a Black as a Cullen" **she stated**. **Jake took a moment to process it, then nodded, understanding in his eyes. Emmett was not biologically related to his 'parents' and 'siblings', but that didn't make them any less of a family. She and her brothers had been adopted, Jake's packmates had become his brothers, if anyone knew a bond went above and beyond sharing dna, it was them. **"And a Fox, a Uley, a Lahote, a Call, and so on and so on" **she laughed** "Cause they all love him and spoil him just as bad" **Jake smiled**. "I mean, **_**he is **_**Jacob Black's son, you know"**

The laugh erupting out of him was the one she knew, husky, deep, genuine, and full-hearted, the same one that had stolen her heart years before. Though the memories it stirred were bittersweet, the sound was so contagious, she couldn't help but laugh along with him. Unfortunately, the light mood didn't last long.

When Izzy first arrived to Forks, she had been instantly labeled as a rebellious, motorcycle riding teenage girl, in from the big city to create controversy and chaos. Of course, hanging around with the mysterious boys from La Push didn't help. Nor did turning into an angle in an extremely complicated high school love affair. And when she had gotten knocked up and ran out on at 17 years old, no one expected much from her, and most of the town shook their heads at who they believed was just another sad statistic.

But time had allowed town's people to get to know her. To everyone's surprise, Izzy didn't drop out of high school, she didn't waste her time partying and bouncing from guy to guy, and had actually 'turned her life around', graduating with honors, working hard establishing Umbrella, dedicating herself to becoming the best mom to her son, and had managed to maintain a serious relationship with Chris. Ultimately, she earned everyone's respect and admiration, and the hard looks had turned into smiles, hellos, and friendly greetings. She had grown accustomed to wave like Ms. Washington at a 4th of July parade while driving around, always making sure to return the greetings with a smile. Sure, it was very "Mayberry", as her brother Mark called it, but it was nice, it was home. At the moment however, the vibe she was getting was anything but homely.

Getting to the highway was impossible without driving through town, and though her Beamer wasn't flashy, it had been fancy enough to draw attention when she first got it. Three years later, there wasn't a person within the city limits that didn't know her car, something she had never given a second thought to, she didn't have anything to hide. It never crossed her mind however, that being seen with Jake would be something anyone gave mind to. So very wrong. People turned, stared, and though some still smiled and waved, the majority just gawked, their expressions ranging from curiosity, to outrage.

"**Tough crowd"** Jake smirked as he glanced around **"Maybe I should've met you at the edge of town, like last time"**

"**No!"** she exclaimed, pausing the moment she realized how defensive she sounded **"Whatever the problem is…" **she said more calmly** "…its theirs, not ours"**

Jake grinned in the most flirtatious way "**That's my girl"** Before she could argue the sudden claim on her, he had her laughing with a small wink and a wiggle of brows.

Screening the crowd, it was easy to see weary looks had returned for many, and as much as she wished not to care, it stung. It also brought on an overwhelming sense of dejavu. And that's when the realization hit her.

It was highly doubtful Chris had informed anyone of the rupture of their engagement, or 'postponement' as he called it. As far as the town was concerned, Izzy was still Chris's fiancé, and what most believed to be witnessing, was her parading around town with not just another man, but the one who had knocked her up and ran, the one who ran out on his family and friends, Chris's archenemy. _Great!_

"**They think…"**

Jake took caught the change in her emotions and huffed.** "Of course they do"** he rolled his eyes in annoyance **"It must've completely slipped his mind to announce the engagement is off"** The underlying tone of sarcasm was enough to make her wanna laugh **"Maybe you should hang your hand out the window…" **he smirked** "… so they can all see that atrocious thing he gave you is long gone" **She glared at him. **"What?" **he grinned **"Or…" **he began to roll down his window** "…do you want me to yell out that you're no longer with that punk?"**

"**No!" **she exclaimed, instantly pressing the button to lock his window.Whatever the look on her face might've been, it was enough to make him laugh**. "I'm sure Alice will have the word out soon enough"**

He half-smiled** "Oh, I'll make sure of that" **

Shaking her head, she stepped on the gas, putting as much distance between them and Forks as possible, and in the least amount of time.

… ***** … ***** … *****…

Anger churned in the pit of his stomach. That anyone would dare pass judgment on Izz, that they could think of her as anything less than the amazing human being she was, that they could look at her like she was in the wrong, simply for being with him, it pissed the hell outta Jake. That punk, Chris, might not realize the harm he was doing by keeping their split a secret, but Jake was sure as hell make sure he found out. Whether Izz went out with him, or with anyone else, she had that right, without having to be looked at like she was committing a crime. But he couldn't do anything about that at the moment, could he? Putting the punk on the back burner, he got on the task of getting Izz's mind off of the stupid situation.

With Forks disappearing in the rear view mirror, Jake lowered the volume to the stereo, leaving the music as nothing more than background noise. Pressing his back against the door, and tucking his leg under himself, he turned his body enough to get a head on view of his girl. She glanced over with s slight frown of confusion on her face, but didn't say anything.

"**Soooo…?"** he smiled **"Whatcha been up to?"** That beautiful laugh of hers was what he'd been after **"Anything new lately?"**

Izz bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, giving him a quick glance before answering.** "Oh, nothing" **she shrugged** "Baby daddy back in town, you know, causing all sort of chaos, using our son, our friends, and our family against me. Ex-fiancé isn't giving up, keeps our break-up on the dl, so the town thinks I'm doing him dirty. You know, same 'ol, same 'ol, how 'bout you?"**

He half-smiled **"You know, light bulb finally went off, realized how stupid and hard-headed I'd been. Trying to rebuild everything I've destroyed" **He paused for a second to give her a meaningful look **"...Trying to win back what's mine" **She cocked her brow at him, her dispute on the claim.** "Same 'ol, same 'ol here too"**

"**Cool" **she stated **"Still turn into a wolf?"**

He nodded.** "Still a girl?"**

"**Last time I checked" **she nodded.

"**Awesome!" **he grinned, making her laugh. If anyone had been listening in on their conversation, they would've thought the pair had lost their freaking minds. But that's just how they had always been, joking around, finding the dumbest things to laugh about, making light of everything and anything. When they were together, the rest of the world, and it's troubles, were nonexistent.

As much as he wanted to enjoy the melodic sound of her laughter, and get lost in the beautiful sight her sweet smiles were, he knew he had to take advantage of the little time they had alone together. Between bonding with Jojo, reconnecting with everyone else, and the awkwardness there had been between them, there hadn't been much chance for the two to really talk. And there was much he and Izz needed to discuss, much they both needed to know. For that they needed privacy, which with the pack, and or the bloodsuckers always around, it was a luxury they rarely had, he wasn't about to squander the opportunity.

It was obvious Izz was keeping her guard up around him, everyone could see it and no one could blame her, especially him. But in regards to her emotions, that wall was all anyone was picking up on. She was working her ass off, doing everything she could to hide her feelings, keeping them tucked away behind doors locked with deadbolts, wrapped in chains, and hidden behind massive boulders. However Jake knew Izz many times better than she knew herself. He could practically feel her inner turmoil, and she was struggling, As honest and free as she was, there was no way she could be happy holding so much in.

Many would argue it was stupid of him to wanna bring up the past, it was putting himself in a very risky position. Several, if not all of those doors she guarded so much, would be ripped open, letting out a great deal of pain, anger, and resentment she was harboring for him. But he had to hear all she had say, and endure all she had to do, no matter how painful it might be for him. God knew he more than deserved it. And if there was ever gonna be a chance for the, to move on, as a couple, or even as friends, they were gonna have to deal with every last bit of it.

His expression turning serious, he took the scariest step of all, the first one. There would never be a better time. **"Where you scared?" **Izz's smiled faded as she turned to him, capturing his eyes for a few seconds. Knowing exactly what he'd meant, she nodded. She had needed him, he hadn't been there, and that knowledge felt like a dagger to the heart. Asking the next question terrified him, but he had to know **"Do you regret it?"**

"**Never" **she answered without the slightest hesitation or delay.

While she talked about her pregnancy, tears burned the back of his throat. He would do anything to go back in time, to be there, to see her beaming with the glow of motherhood, round with a bit of him growing inside her, to touch her growing belly, feel his son's kicks and run around at dawn, trying to please her cravings. But most of all, he would do anything to hold her hand and support her during Jojo's birth. To witness their son's arrival into the world. As if missing all of it wasn't bad enough, it made his stomach turn to know it was everything Chris had gotten to experience.

He smiled while listening about the first two years of their son's life and his relationship with the entire town. From fishing trips with Billy and Charlie, scavenger hunts with his uncles, which is what the pack was to him, trips to the city with the Cullen's, for zoo's, museums, and plays, to everyday roughhousing and playtime with the crazy mob of vampires and werewolves the kid called family.

After answering all the questions he could possibly come up with in regards to their son, Izz told him all about Umbrella, where the idea came from, how it was developed and how it went from a dream, a fantasy in her head, to an actual business up and running. And though Pixie had given him a run down on the events occurred in his absence, Izz had a lot more details. From, weddings, babies, baptisms, relationships, past and present, fights and arguments between them all, achievements, and just day to day antics and craziness that was never far from them, he got to hear it all.

A bit of silence followed. Izz kept her eyes glued on the road ahead, without allowing so much as a side glance, her way of keeping her eyes from betraying her. Too bad it was everything else that was doing that job. Her heart beat had sped up, the grip her teeth had on her lower lip nearly drew blood, and her grasp on the steering wheel had tightened enough for her knuckles to pale. She had something to say, and she was either afraid to, or simply unable to.

"**You can ask me, or say anything, Izz"**

She took a deep breath, her eyes still on the road, and though she look a bit relieved, her grip on the steering wheel got a bit tighter.

"**The wedding?"** Her voice, nothing more than a breath, telling him how hard it was for her to ask. It took everything in him not to pull her into his lap, hold her tight and comfort her in some way.

That same question was one he had asked himself countless times. Why did he go to the wedding? Did he plan to stop the wedding, ruin it? No. He had spent 2 weeks running aimlessly though the woods, fighting with himself, forcing himself to come to terms with the fact that his best friend was gonna become a vampire. He didn't like it, would never understand it, but he had accepted it. And as much as he opposed that wedding, he would've never hurt Bella by ruining it. Did he wanna fight Edward? Maybe. He'd been wanting to kick that icy ass for a very long time. But jealousy had not been the driving force, it had been anger. He'd been angry about the danger the bloodsucker instilled in Bella's life, angry for him robbing him of his best friend, and angry for him being the reason she was giving up her life. Did he want a goodbye, closure? Yes. He knew it had been his last chance to see Bella, not only alive, but probably at all. She would take off on her 'honeymoon' and never return, not in his lifetime anyway. He had to let her go. What had been the problem? Knowing she was not just dumb enough to give up her human life to become an immortal alongside her leech, but that she, _and_ Edward, were stupid enough to risk death, real, no-coming-back death, and all for some nookie. And he was being forced to sit back and watch it all play out, with the inability to lift a single finger to impede it.

"**I had to finish it, Izz" **he admitted** "Only way to place 'the end' at the end of that chapter was to say goodbye, to see her happy so I could console myself with the fact her last day as a human was a happy one, to know she was gonna get some kind of happily ever after. Even if it was at the expense of others"** She nodded. Though it'd hurt her to no end that his love for Bella has been so strong, Izz had always placed her jealousies aside, being very supportive and understanding of his pain over losing his best friend, saying she would've been the say way had it been her and Lala. **"You and Embry helped me accept there was no way around it. They loved each other and that's all that mattered to them" **he sighed** "I figured news of her… death…"** he placed air quotations at the word **"…would come soon after the wedding, we'd help Charlie get through it, the Cullens would move away, and we'd never hear from them again. It hurt, but I was ready"**

"**It was what was expected" **she nodded

"**She was so adamant about becoming a vampire" **he continued** "I was surprised she didn't have him do it the moment the I do's were over" **he chuckleddarkly **"It never crossed my mind that she was planning on…" **he shook his head.

"**Yeah, well" **Izz smirked** "Bella had been trying for quite some time. But Edward just wasn't giving it up" **

The thought of shy, clumsy, forever blushing Bella, trying to seduce a vampire, it was enough for Jake to mirror Izz's smile for a short moment. 

"**Willingly and happily **_**running**_** into the arms of death. And I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. No way of getting some sense into her. I felt angry, powerless and defeated" **He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair**. "I knew I was gonna have to go away for a bit. We both did" **Though it wasn't a question, she nodded.** "I can live with knowing I tried, that even though I failed, she will still be out there, somewhere, happy and in love. But accepting my failure **_**and**_** her death…" **he took a hard, painful swallow** "…I lost control" **The scene replayed in his mind, bringing a cold chill to run down his spine**. "You were right there. Inches from me" **Feeling the tremble of anger sneaking up on him, he pressed his lips together and breathed.** "I looked into those beautiful jade eyes of yours and realized, I was your Edward"**

She snapped her head in his direction, her nose scrunged up in confusion.** "Wha…?"**

"**I bashed Edward to no end for leaving Bella. For running away and breaking her heart. Yet I turned around and did the same thing, pushing you away, excusing it by saying it was for your own good. And what's worse, I went on to brake your heart, over and over again. And all because I was too damn stubborn, proud, and stupid to get over my crap and realize it had always been you" **he rubbed his hands over his face** "I had been ready to kill the bloodsucker for even **_**considering **_**placing Bella's life in such danger. That made me the biggest hypocrite in the world, Izz!" **The look on her face said she wasn't following. "**I had placed yours in **_**that **_**danger, on many occasions"**

****Her wide eyes informed she had caught on.** "That's totally different, Ja…"**

"**I'm a werewolf!" **he exclaimed, interrupting her** "One second, Izz, one split second of loss of control and I could've…" **She opened her mouth to ague, he stopped her.** "In that moment, I looked into your tear-filled eyes and saw all the heartache I had caused you, I felt your porcelain skin and remembered the first night I had phased, the scratch you'd gotten on your cheek" **he paused to control himself** "I had sworn never to allow myself to be a danger to you. And there I was, about to phase with you so… **_**you were touching me**_**" **his breath had gone rapid and shallow.

"**You'd never physically hurt me"** she said coolly **"Ever" **

He smiled, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. **"Izz"** he sighed **"I know you think my leaving was about me running away from my problems. But it was never about me getting away from you, babe. It was about getting **_**you**_** away from **_**me**_**" **That night Izz had been gotten angry, hurt, and has been once again heartbroken when she had asked the pack to let him go. She'd had every right to feel that way. And he'd used that as another reason to stay away from her. Cause she didn't want him around anymore. **"I convinced myself that the best thing for you was for me to be nowhere near you" **She sighed, her eyes pooling with tears. **"I knew you'd cry, you'd be hurt, but I also knew you were far stronger than I ever would be, so I knew soon enough it would all turn to anger, and you'd get over me and move on. 'It's the best thing for her' I kept repeating to myself, over and over again, all day long, day after day, for months" **he looked out the window, scanning the vast forest** "When I stopped hearing the guys' voices in my head, I realized it was done, it was too late, I was no longer a part of their pack. I couldn't face them, and most importantly, I couldn't face you, I couldn't return anymore" **he turned to her again** "It hurt so bad I tried shutting off my humanity, letting the animalistic nature take over completely. I ran. For three years, I ran. Ran and ran thousand of miles, ran till I couldn't run anymore, ran till I collapsed of exhaustion. But the outcome never changed, all I saw when I closed my eyes was you. It was the same dream everytime. I could smell the sweet scent of your skin, feel the warmth of your body pressed against mine, feel the soft texture of your hair as your curls cascaded over our faces, your gentle smile, bright as the sun, and your eyes, eyes looking down on me, filled with so much love and understanding"**

"**The morning after your first phase" **she smiled slightly, remembering it.

"**The moment I fell in love with you" **he nodded** "Seemed that no matter how deep I allowed myself to go, my need to return, to return to you, was so bad, I kept returning to the same trail. I got close many times. Too close. The scent of the pack would awaken the little human bit of me I couldn't get rid off, and I would run again. Always knew I'd return someday, but figured I'd stay away long enough for you to graduate, leave to college, and finally stay away all together"**

"**So why didn't you run this time?"**

"**I caught your scent" **he admitted with a smile** "I don't know if it was my love for you, the connection we've always had, or the imprint taking over, but the moment I caught your scent, the moment I sensed and registered your presence, I couldn't take another step unless it was leading to you" **

And now that he was back, there was nothing anyone could do to get him to leave. He was back for good. He was back forever.

He was running his fingers through her hair when their son decided to wake up.

"**What I miss?"** Jojo asked, all smiles, batteries fully charged as he looked out the window for signs of the city. Jake had to laugh at the timing.

"**Nada"** Izz smiled **"You didn't miss anything, babe"**

Though there was a long road ahead of them, a lot they still needed to talk about, their talk had made great progress, he could feel it. Including their son, the topic of conversation was changed. By the time they arrived to Seattle, they had talk about everything they could possibly think of, from music to movies, to food. They even talked about her new fascination with heels, for which he could not complain. Thanks, Pixie!

… ***** … ***** … *****…

As they walked across the Cineplex's parking lot, looking like a happy little family, there was no way of denying the chemistry between her and Jake had changed. Had she forgiven him? No! It would take a lot more than an apology and an explanation for them to be on even terms. As a matter of fact, even terms was probably something they would never be at. Not after everything she had been through. But she did have a better understanding of his set of mind at the time of his departure, a better sense of why he had made the decisions he did.

Truth was, Jake had always been the guy she bent backwards for, the one she took back no matter what he had done, or how many time he had done it. Her love for him had been so strong, she had always been willing to forgive and forget. Chris, on the other hand, had been the guy who had always been there to pick her up and dust her off. The one who always took her back, the shoulder she always knew would be there for her to cry on. But she was not 17 anymore, it was time to break that freaking mold. She was a woman. A strong and independent one at that. And she will no longer take crap from anyone.

Clinging on to a relationship that's unhealthy for her, or using someone's love as a safety net, no longer acceptable. Embry was right, it was time for her to put herself first. From now on, she was gonna do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted to do it with, and anyone who didn't like it, could kiss her round booty. If she wanted to go on a date with Jake, she would. If she wanted to make out with Chris, she would do that too. She was young and single, and allowed to have a life. To hell what anyone had to say about it.

Even though it had never been a contest before, Jake and Chris had always considered themselves enemies, players of opposite teams. Well now it was time for them to really compete. If they wanted a chance to be with her, they would have to earn it. And she would take her sweet time making a decision. And have plenty of fun in the process.

"**You ok, there?"** Jake asked, bringing her out of her head. His arms was lazily hanging across her shoulders.

"**Just fine"** she smiled at up him. The tilt of heads brought their noses less than an inch apart, and though she wouldn't give any show of it, her heart skipped a beat.

"**I still make you nervous"** he said with a cocky smile.

"**No you don't"** she quickly lied, returning the smile with a flirtatious one of her own.

In a movement too fast for normal humans to catch, Jake took his free arm and placed his scorching hand over her heart, nestling his head in the crook of her neck, his lips at her ear. **"Liar"** he whispered before nipping her ear.

She couldn't help but giggle. Oh yeah, she was gonna have a lot of fun with this!


	13. Time Warp

Jake woke up with the biggest smile on his face. Something had happened between him and Izz. He had no idea what exactly that had been, but things were certainly different now. Ok, so a g-rated movie and an evening of pizza and games at Chuck E Cheese wasn't a romantic date, in the slightest, but it had been even better, it had been an evening as a family. The way things were meant to be, the way he would work his ass off to make it always be.

He had to be honest, he was a little shocked when she didn't seat Jojo between them at the movies, and was as happy as a kid at Christmas when she let her guard down and laughed with him, sharing popcorn and milk duds with him, but when she allowed him to hold her hand, werewolf and all, he almost lost it and wept. He didn't off course. Nah, he saved that up for when he got to carry her to bed after she'd fallen asleep on the way home. Having her in his arms, feeling her weld to his body, her scent overtaking him, yeah, that combo had been enough to bring him to tears. God, he was done for.

Embry's whistle echoed through the woods a few seconds before swiftly landing a few feet from Jake's bed. In nothing but cutoffs, his best friend gave him a big smile. Jake sat up and momentarily frowned, noticing how comfortable he was pulling that move. Without being able to help it, he automatically wondered how many times he'd done that in the last three years, how many times he'd spent the night in the room that was now his, and how many times he'd made that same entrance through Izz's window.

Embry cocked his brow. **"What's up?" **Lazily falling into the big chair in the corner, he began playing around with a small throw pillow, obviously trying to hide his smirk **"Thought family night would've had you all sunshine and rainbows this morning"**

Taking a deep breath, Jake scolded himself mentally for being jealous of his best friend. Embry loved Izz, and she sure as hell loved him, but as family. They _were_ family, if not by blood, by heart, as he and Bella were.

"**Just not fully awake yet, bro" **he lied, giving him his signature half-smile. Embry didn't seem to buy it much, but didn't press.

Sitting up, resting his elbows on his knees, Embry suddenly looked uncomfortable. **"Umm... so... you guys working things out?" **Ah! He _was_ uncomfortable. The kid was as private as they came, and always respected everyone else's privacy, been that way since they were kids. If he was asking, it was because he truly cared.

Jake nodded. **"Yeah" **Knowing he wasn't looking for details, as a matter of fact, preferred not to have any, none were given **"We are"**

The muscles in Embry's shoulders relaxed as little as he smiled up at, landing his honest eyes on his own **"I'm glad, bro. I really am"**

"**Me too"**

In the silence that followed, a lot transpired without words, friendship, support, loyalty, brotherhood, all of it expressed with a single look. Being the guys they were, the moment they realized they were having a moment, they found something else to look at, anything else. Clearing throats and stretching muscles were tactics used to pretend nothing had happened. A loud whistle blew just in time to keep things from getting even more awkward.

"**Oh, yeah"** Embry chuckled, probably just remembering the reason for his little visit **"You gotta get ready. Em wants us at her house ASAP"**

"**Em? Not Sam?"**

"**Em" **Embry smiled, grabbing a pair of khaki shorts from the drawer and tossing them at him** "She's got a bake sale going on tomorrow and we've **_**all**_** been volunteered as labor"**

"**Volunteered?" **he asked while pulling on his Nikes** "By who?"**

Embry laughed as he pulled on one of the hundreds of white tees Pixie had filled Jake's closet with.** "The bloodsuckers are roped into this too**...**"** grabbing another, he tossed it at Jake **"... so you guess"**

They both chuckled.** "Pixie and Izz"**

"**I'm just glad those two don't have aspirations for world domination" **Embry smirked as they leaped out the window towards Em's **"Cause when they get together..."**

At first sight, Em's house was the same old little hut, homely and inviting, right out of a kid's story book. But like so many things, it wasn't the same. Pixie had once again done her magic, remodeling to something bigger, grander, while keeping its previous appeal and warmth. It was a nice mixture of old and new. Except for the kitchen. Em's little kitchen, where the guys huddled around so many times, eating food right out of pots and pans, was no more. The kitchen was no doubt a chef's wet dream, spacious, all shiny and new, and equipped to run a restaurant from home if she so pleased. Then again, keeping the pack fed was like running a catering service; poor Em just didn't get paid for it.

As they walked in, Blondie was in the corner, running some enormous mixing machine, looking all June Cleaver with her heels and apron, Bella, Lala and Rachel were standing over a slab of chocolate chip dough, cutting out cookies in various shapes and sizes, and Pixie and Kim were whipping up ginormous tubs of icing while Em ran around checking ovens. The guys were set up on the huge table; Sam and Paul were shelling nuts, Jared, Collin, and Brady were flouring pans and instilling cupcake wrappers, and Edward was running around with a clipboard, looking over things, bringing things back and forth.

Everyone smiled and greeted them warmly as they walked in, the girls giving him and Embry hugs and kisses as they made their way down the assembly line they had going on. Well except Lala, who gave him an 'I wanna kill you' look. He was definitely staying away from her today. She might just try to doughboy his ass.

"**Jake, Embry" **Edward smiledbefore he went into boss mode **"You too can start bringing in the pallets from the back. Emily wants to do banana nut muffins next, so we will need the bananas and the rest of the walnuts"**

Jake nodded, but Embry looked around and frowned** "Hey!" **he complained, probably noticing the same thing he just had. The pups were on patrol, they had known that on the way over. Though things had been extremely quiet all the way around, Sam never took chances, especially when he knew the girls and the kiddies were out and around. And cause Em was probably afraid they'd end up eating everything... or burn the house down. D had to work so Izz was accompanying Leah to a doc appointment, they'd be arriving soon, but there were definitely others missing.** "Where are Seth, Quil, Emmett and Jasper?"**

"**Babysitting duty" **Em answered

"**You know Quil and Seth can't be away from the girls too long" **Bella sighed with a small smile. The girls obviously meaning Claire and Nessie, who were their imprintees.

"**Distracted werewolves and big hot machines don't mix"** Rache shook her head

"**Emmett and... all this"** Blondie waved her hand around **"don't mix either"**

"**So he's also being babysat"** Edward grinned, causing Blondie to growl at him while everyone else laughed.

"**And Jasper..."** Pixie smiled

"**... let me guess"** Jake smirked **"He's babysitting the babysitters?"**

"**Ding, ding, ding!" **Sam laughed

Everyone shared a laugh before going on about their tasks, various chatter and light laughter filling the air. Home, Jake thought.

As if the weather was going along with the mood set, it was bright and sunny, for once, not a cloud threatened to ruin the beautiful Sunday.

About an hour into carrying pallets of fruits, nuts, and various ingredients, Embry and Jake had tossed the sweaty white tees aside and were downing some cold water when the engine of Izz's beamer roared, throwing Jake's heart into overdrive. Like the lovesick idiot he was, his palms got sweaty and his stomach did a few summersaults just at the thought of seeing her lovely face.

"**Damn, you got it bad"** Embry laughed as her sweet scent drifted over, causing Jake to sway a bit. **"Go"** his friend jerked his head **"Drool over her a little and then get your ass back here. I aint carrying all this by myself... no matter how love sick you are, bro"**

Jake was about to run, eager to see her smile and steal a quick look into those jade beauties she was blessed with to have as eyes, probably all he was gonna, and it was enough, for now, but then he froze, realizing how stupid he would look to just run in for no reason. As if he'd read his mind, Embry tossed him a box of flour. Not caring that his so called best friend was having a good and loud laugh at his expense, he hauled ass. Walking into Em's kitchen, his heart stopped.

Izz was sitting on one of the counters, legs crisscrossed, and picking at a muffin while laughing at something Em was saying. Dressed in denim shorts, a blue Captain America t-shirt, and white Converse, with her hair up in a messy bun, and not a drop of makeup, she not only looked beautiful, but so young. The moment she looked up at him, he felt trapped in a time warp. How many times had he seen her like that? Countless. Sitting on Em's counters, picking at something she was cooking, messing around with the pack. How many times did he run in from a round and go straight into her arms? He'd get lost in her eyes, all those loving looks, her touch, and her kisses, all of _her _belonging to him. How he wished he could do that now, so much his heart felt like someone was squeezing it and the air had been sucked out of the room.

It wasn't until Edward's icy hands grabbed him that he noticed he'd not only had he dropped the box, but he'd crumpled like a drunk, held up by a doorframe and a vampire.

…*****…*****…*****…

For God's sake, she knew Jake was gonna be there, she had been preparing herself all the way over, ordering her body and mind to behave, and yet the moment his large frame stepped into view, her brain went haywire. Izzy could put up a front in front of most, but she couldn't lie to herself, the man rattled her cage, in a major way. And she was so not expecting him to be walking around half-naked. Yeah, the pack was notorious for walking around shirtless, and they were all major hotties, but they were her brothers, they were not Jake. All that tanned skin, all those yummy muscles, all she could do was smile to keep from drooling like a dork.

That midnight stare held her eyes for a few seconds, and had it not been because they were surrounded by busy bodies, she would've jumped him then and there. But instantly she noticed something was wrong. The lack of his signature, half cocky, and oh so sexy half-smile was the first giveaway, but the way his body swayed then sagged was the nail on the coffin. Izzy jumped off the counter the moment Edward zoomed over to catch Jake.

"**Oh my god!"** she shrieked, unable to hide her worry, and sudden panic. Werewolves did not get sick.

Everyone ran over at the same time, not a good idea, if the guy was faint, he needed space, but it's was an automatic response you can't help.

"**Back off, everyone"** Rosalie stated **"Give him some air"**

It took everyone a moment to register the request. Realizing she was right, but not wanting to move too far away, the group huddled just a few feet from Jake, with Sam at the front, looking like he was ready to catch him if he passed out. Of course Edward was more than capable of doing the job, but it was the alpha/big brother instinct kicking in. Izz did not move though. Desperately wanting to know what was wrong with him, she held his face in her hands.

"**Are you ok?"**

Jake looked into her eyes, but didn't seem to grasp he was being spoken to. Though he looked wobbly, his knuckles were white from holding onto the doorframe so hard. Izzy didn't know if he was unaware of the fact that it was most likely Edward who was keeping him from becoming the welcome mat, or if he was pretending otherwise to keep up the macho act. She feared it was the first.

"**Jacob?"** Edward spoke softly as he lowered his big body to the floor **"You should sit, Jake. I'm going to sit you, ok?"**

The fact that Edward wasn't freaking out, or urgently calling Carlisle, which was as freaked out as the vamp ever got, calmed Izzy a little, but not too much. Moving along with them, squatting as Edward sat Jake, her hands never left his warm cheeks. The way his black eyes swept over her face, made her feel a little guilty for the tilt-a-whirl situation he was going through, but it couldn't be her fault, right? She didn't do anything.

"**What's wrong, Jake?"** she asked. He clamped his hands over hers; rubbing circles over the back of her hands with his thumbs, but didn't say a word, and frankly didn't look like he could. Like many already were, Izzy turned to Edward for answers.

In a blink of an eye, Jake's brain and body seemed to come online again. He didn't speak, but his head snapped up with focus he hadn't had for several minutes, and the look he and Edward shared spoke volumes.

"**Well?"** Rosalie asked with a tad of annoyance

Edward might've had over a century to practice his ability to lie, but evidently even the best liars had their Bella moment.

"**Low blood sugar"** he obviously lied, convincing some, but not Izzy** "Fasting isn't a good idea for werewolves" **he smiled, working his lie a little better **"Their metabolism is far too fast to last long without fueling it" **

"**Low blood sugar?" **she asked. _My ass!_ Edward laughed at her mental comment, but didn't bother trying to change her mind.

"**You should eat, Jake"** Edward nodded slightly, an obvious 'work with me here'.

After a moment, Jake nodded. **"Yeah"** he said hoarsely **"I need to eat"**

Most bought the lie, or at least pretended to. Paul smirked sarcastically **"Yeah, cause **_**food**_** is what he's body's craving" **Many giggled and laughed as if they agreed.

Emily began to run around, barking order to the guys, making sure they got the grill going, and scolded herself about forgetting till then the bbq lunch she had planned. The rest began to disperse, slowly returning to their jobs. Izzy couldn't move even if she wanted to. Jake was holding onto her like he was drowning and her hands were water wings.

Edward milled around for a few seconds, probably mentally assessing Jake's probabilities of losing it again, and then joined the rest. In no hurry to be crushed by an enormous werewolf, Izzy took things slow, getting him to stand and move around little by little. It worked. By the time it was time to get their grub on; Jake seemed to be back to normal, though his need to maintain physical contact with her was a little odd. But if that's what kept him from falling over, she was all for it. It's not like she minded him holding her hand, playing with her hair, or playfully kicking her feet. Lala on the other hand, didn't seem too happy about the closeness, but didn't say anything. Not to Izzy anyway. But by the way Embry kept looking over at them and talking to her like he was trying to keep the peace, he was surely getting an earful of complaints from his girlfriend.

By the time the sun set, the baking was almost done with, Em's kitchen overstocked with cupcakes, muffins, cookies and cakes. Lala had plans with her mom, and left, Rachel and Kim took over babysitting duty; taking the kiddos to the Cullen house for a well needed nap, Em had to meet with the bake sale committee, dot their I's and cross their T's and all, and knowing the wolves would surely deliver only half of what was being sent out, they were told to stay home and pack the goodies while the vampires made the trips to the children's center. Izzy's job was making sure the pack stuffed pink boxes, not their pie holes.

It didn't take long for Sam and Jake to dump the job on Seth, Collin and Brady. She would've gotten on the alphas' case about the issue, but the pups seemed to more than happy to do it as long as they could eat the broken ones. Of course a lot of things kept 'falling' for some reason.

Jake hopped up on the counter while the rest of the guys began to munch on the leftovers from lunch, not that there were many, and absentmindedly, Izzy walked over and leaned against the counter, right between his legs.

Strong, blazing arms were wrapping around her waist by the time she realized what she had done. _Oh crap! _Her first instinct was to pull away, to put as much distance between them, and as soon as possible. One thing was to be on friendly terms, ok maybe they were more than a little friendly, but she wasn't about to give him the green light to bust a move... or worse, lead him on when things were not like that. Not yet. Not for a quite some time. Problem with pulling the cold shoulder move? After spending the day practically attached at the hip with the kid, it would not only seem stupid, but it would just make a huge deal out of something that shouldn't matter that much. _Shouldn't _being the word. But it mattered, boy did it matter! Keeping it cool and casual was not easy when all she wanted to do was melt in Jake's arms.

As always, Embry had her back. Knowing she was looking for something to do, he tossed her a chocolate chip muffin to pick at. And she had to hand it to the rest of the guys, instead of getting on their case, making comments filled with innuendos, and cracking jokes, they acted as if it was an everyday thing for them.

"**It was a good Sunday"** Sam smiled, looking around at everyone's face** "Even if I don't wanna see batter or dough for a very long time" **Nods and laughs all around.

"**Kick back Sunday next week?"** Paul suggested **"We can..."**

"**...Barbecue"** Quil butted in **"play games with the kids, invite the old folks?"**

"**Yeah, family time sounds good" **Embry nodded.

"**You guys in?" **Jared asked her and Jake, automatically turning them into the couple they weren't.

Before Izzy could come up with what to do or say, she felt Jake's arms turn to steel. His whole body tensed and slight tremble she knew well began. As she was gonna ask what was doing, all the guys turned to the door no one was at... yet.

Two seconds later, Chris came into view.

…*****…*****…*****…

Jake was having one of the best days he'd had in very, very long time. That spazz moment he'd had in the early afternoon had not been a highlight, but it had been quickly forgotten, and the concern Izz had shown form him had been enough to warm his heart. She cared. She cared more than she wanted to let on. And that was freaking awesome! And whether if it was for pity, or concern, she had allowed him to be near her all day, touching her, enjoying her presence and touch, however minimal, and he was thankful for all of it.

She worked so hard to set boundaries, to keep things friendly yet cordial, cool but not too cool, but sometimes your conscious and subconscious don't see eyes to eye, and she slipped. Like she had hundreds of times while they'd been together, she came to him, finding comfort in his embrace. Of course he'd picked up on her tension the moment she realized what she'd done, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip, his arms were around her in a blink of an eye.

Thank the heavens, for once, the guys played it cool and didn't ruin it for him. Izz was relaxed and resting her head against his pecs in a matter of minutes.

His brothers were there with them, the pups had long gone home, the bloodsuckers were doing rounds as they went back and forth, and all the babies were safely at the Cullen house with Mama and Papa Cullen, Rache and Kim, so when his picked up a scent he wasn't used to, he frowned. By Paul and Sam's slight head tilts, they had picked up on it too.

The scent got stronger as it got closer. It was a human, male, and definitely not from La Push. Though he wasn't familiar with the scent, Jake realized it wasn't completely foreign to him either. There were faint traces of that scent at Izz's house, and he'd picked it up on her before. He knew who it was the moment the guys tensed up.

It took everything in him to hold in the growl, but the trembling he couldn't control, and his lock on Izz was involuntary,

The asshole stepped up to the door, probably never imagining what he was walking into, A slight smile of satisfaction crossed Jake's face as Chris recoiled, shock underlined by anger crossed the punk's face as he saw Izz in his arms.

Sam stood up immediately, and though the rest stayed seated, they scooted their chairs closer to him and Izz, no doubt trying to create a barrier. Seth got up, pretending to take a box to the counter, where he lingered, surely waiting to pull Izz out of the way at any given moment. Collin and Brady stared with wide eyes.

"**Umm.. hey, Chris"** Sam smiled uncomfortably **"What's up?"**

Most wouldn't be able to pick up on the slight head tilt Sam was pulling, but Jake knew he was being watched like a hawk. Everyone was waiting for him to leap across the room and snap the punk's little neck.

Izz smiled at Chris, which made Jake wanna kill the twit all the more, but she didn't move in the slightest. It was the fact that she was where she was that he hadn't acted on the impulses of torture and death. And she knew it. She knew the pack could never hold him back if he got it in his mind to go for blood. She could, and she was.

Credit is given where credit is earned, and though his too-rapid heartbeat and faulting breathing pattern told a completely different story, the death glare Chris was giving Jake was stating he wasn't afraid or intimidated. He was so busy doing that, he forgot to answer Sam. It wasn't until Paul cleared his throat that he even looked at Sam,

"**Emily sent me"** he stated. **"She said my mom could borrow the industrial mixer**" Jared cocked his brow, knowing well Em would've never send the twit over knowing Jake was there with Izz. Figuring he'd been caught, he was forced to recant **"Well, actually she said she'd send it over to our house with Emmett" **he cleared his throat** "but since I was coming this way..."** he glanced over at Izz **"... figured I could pick it up"**

When Jake glanced sideways, not only was Seth now standing next to Izz, so close the kid's hip was pressed against his knee, but Collin and Brady were in front of her, leaning forward on the marble island that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

"**She probably told you she'd sent it over cause we've been using it and its dirty"** Paul said with impatience. Jake knew his brother-in-law well enough to know the attitude wasn't because he had his back; it was because he genuinely disliked the twit, and he couldn't help but wonder why. **"But since you're here, feel free to start scrubbin"**

Sam shot Paul a glare of disapproval before directing himself to Chris. **"I'm sorry, man"** he said in his 'let's keep thing peaceful' voice **"I'd wash it up for you and help you load it, but Em's the only one who know how to pull the damn thing apart"**

"**Don't worry about it"** Chris shrugged **"Mom can wait"**

Instead of turning around and walking out the door, like they all wanted him to do at the moment, the twit stood there and stared at Izz, That's when Jake knew it was time for something to be done.

When he went to remove his arms from around Izz's waist, she instantly clamped her hands around his wrists. Not so much because she didn't wanna lose his touch, but because she knew what he was planning on doing. He couldn't help but laugh.

Izz was strong. The miniscule amount of vampire venom Carlisle had used on her years before, had not been enough to change her, but it had been enough to save her life, and give her human body a few perks. She was stronger than most humans, but not enough to hold off an angry werewolf. Knowing she could never physically stop him, she twirled around, bringing their noses less than inch apart as she looked into his eyes.

"**Don't do this"** she whispered, too low for human ears to pick up on **"Just... don't"**

He smirked.** "Afraid of what Imma do?" **She cocked her brow, making him smile.** "I just gonna talk to the.." **she coked her brow again** "**_**kid**_**" **

"**You don't need to do that" **she blurted out rapidly, her voice getting higher.

"**You know, **_**we all know, **_**there's a lot he and I need to talk about" **he answered** "And that's what Imma do, Izz, talk"**

"**That is so not what you wanna do, and you know it" **She knew him too well. Well enough to know she wasn't gonna win the argument, especially because deep down she knew he was right. There was a lot he and the twit needed to air out. Izz sighed in defeat "**Just don't kill him, ok"**

He inched even closer to her**. "Because you don't want him dead, or because of the consequences it would bring me?"**

"**Both"**

"**Come on, Izz, we're a bunch of werewolves and vampires, if anyone can make a body disappear, it's us" **he smirked, causing her eyes to widen in terror.

"**Do. Not. Kill. Him"** she accentuated each word with a finger poke in his chest.

"**Alright, alright, I won't**_** kill**_** him..." **he rolled his eyes **"But that's all I'm promising"**

"**Do not mane him, or... "**She grunted in frustration** "Hell, you can't do any permanent damage, we clear?" **

"**You know you're really sucking the fun out of this moment for me**" he half-smiled. She punched him in the stomach, hard. Laughing was a little hard since he was sucking some air. Kissing her forehead, he gave Seth the signal to get Izz, and hopped off the counter.

As he walked across the kitchen, he got the same look from all the guys. It said "We don't want you to kill him. But if you do, we'll help you get rid of the body", His boys, his family.

Chris met his stare dead on as he approached. Jake stood toe to toe with him and looked down at the twit, wanting to crush him like a bug, but promises were promises.

"**We gotta talk"**

"**Name the time and place" **Pretty ballsy answer for someone whose heart was about to call it quits from over-exhaustion.

"**Right now" **Jake grinned** "Outside"**

He began to walk out without waiting for a response, but heard the twit following close behind.

There was a shuffle of chairs and bodies moving around behind them. Half were surely getting ready to run out and stop him from committing murder, and the other half ready to hold Izz back.

Before stepping into the moonlight, far away from curious ears, Jake glanced back at Izz. Embry had his arm around her shoulders, and Seth was talking to her. Though there was no way she could see him, she stared out the doorway, directly at him, Just before he turned away, she worded 'do not kill him'.

With a wry smile, he faced Chris, looking at him dead in the eye, The twit tilted his chin up, more than ready to get the rumble going, but all Jake did was say three words

"**She is mine" **


End file.
